Better call Thomas
by Valmorel
Summary: [NEWTMAS UA] Thomas est avocat, et c'est bien la seule chose qui le définit dans la vie. Passionné par son travail, isolé dans une ville qu'il connaît mal, il regarde passer les jours au cabinet Paige. Aussi, lorqu'il se rend aux correctionnelles cette après-midi-là, il ne s'attend à rien d'extraordinaire. C'est alors que Newt débarque, grain de sable dans son univers bien huilé.
1. Partie I

_**Better call Thomas**_

* * *

**Note** : De façon tout à fait inattendue, me voici de retour par ici pour une nouvelle histoire. Je l'avais commencée il y a quelques temps, et j'ai eu envie (ou besoin plutôt) de la reprendre et de la mener jusqu'à son terme. Welcome dans le monde sombre et plein de terreur de l'avocature française ! J'espère que les vrais professionnels me pardonneront les quelques libertés que j'ai pris avec leur métier (j'ai à peine honte).

Ce devait être un OS à l'origine, mais pour que ce soit digeste je l'ai coupé en quatre parties + 1 épilogue.

Merci à Queen M pour m'avoir convaincue de continuer et terminer cette histoire sans prétention, et à Floflo et Chacha pour leurs efforts incommensurables pour suivre le rythme d'actualisation du Google doc. Pas le temps de niaiser.

* * *

**PARTIE I**

Thomas est quasiment affalé sur le banc des avocats maintenant tellement il s'ennuie à mourir. Quand sa boss lui a demandé d'aller assurer les audiences correctionnelles cette après-midi-là, il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas à proprement parler une partie de plaisir, mais à vrai dire il ne pensait pas s'emmerder autant.

Il faut dire que les affaires qui défilent depuis le début de l'après-midi manquent singulièrement d'intérêt, et son adversaire a du retard, ce qui explique qu'il attend depuis presque une heure maintenant. Il en est presque rendu à souhaiter que son confrère adverse soit un vieux ténor du barreau qui assurerait à leur affaire une place prioritaire sitôt qu'il aurait mis un pied dans la salle d'audience.

Il entend les portes de la salle s'ouvrir dans son dos, et il se retourne légèrement pour zieuter la personne qui vient d'entrer. La première chose qui le frappe, au-delà de la grande robe noire qui vole dans son dos alors que le nouvel arrivant se dirige rapidement vers le banc des avocats de la défense, c'est son air enfantin qui dénote clairement avec ses yeux sombres, aux reflets de tempête océanique.

Une frange de cheveux dorés surplombe le tout, et Thomas se redresse imperceptiblement sur son siège. Cette audience sera peut-être plus intéressante que prévu.

Alors que le nouvel arrivant pose discrètement ses dossiers sur la table, son regard se pose sur Thomas, qui le dévisage sans vergogne depuis sa place, et ils échangent un bref sourire. Thomas ne sait pas qui est ce mec, mais il est certain de ne jamais l'avoir croisé auparavant. Il se serait souvenu de ce sourire s'il lui avait déjà été adressé.

Il écoute distraitement le prévenu du dossier qui est en train de passer se défendre comme il peut depuis le box, et il se fait la réflexion qu'il faut absolument qu'il lui fasse passer la carte du cabinet. Parfois, certains prévenus feraient mieux d'user et abuser de leur droit au silence au lieu de débiter des conneries pareilles. L'avocat de la partie civile à côté de Thomas étouffe un rire dans son hermine, et Thomas doit réprimer le rictus qui plane sur ses lèvres depuis que ce pauvre type a commencé à parler. Laisse tomber coco, t'as été filmé en train de taguer "Mort aux vaches" sur la voiture du commissaire divisionnaire, la prochaine fois tu mettras une cagoule.

Thomas se demande sincèrement à quel moment le type a trouvé ça opportun de plaider la phobie des animaux de la ferme pour expliquer son geste. Que quelqu'un donne une défense à ce pauvre garçon !

Son regard dévie de l'air stoïquement glacial du président à l'avocat blond qui semble à présent prendre des notes avec application, et Thomas s'interroge un instant sur ce qu'il est en train d'écrire. Le blond lève furtivement les yeux vers la Cour, mais Thomas n'a pas le temps de se questionner davantage que le président appelle leur dossier.

Il se lève, et il sourit de satisfaction en avisant le blond qui en fait de même. Ainsi voici le fameux confrère qui devra défendre ce cas perdu d'avance. La cliente de Thomas s'approche de lui il ne l'avait pas vue, recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle sur les bancs réservés au public. L'affaire est relativement simple : le prévenu est poursuivi pour injures homophobes, il s'agissait du voisin de sa cliente. Thomas était presque content de s'occuper de ce cas-là, même s'il sait pertinemment que l'avis du Tribunal est déjà fixé sur cette affaire : le prévenu signait ses lettres injurieuses.

C'est décidément le festival des boulets aujourd'hui.

Il se dirige vers le Procureur afin de lui remettre la copie du certificat médical que vient de lui donner sa cliente, et en fait de même auprès du Président. Enfin, il se tourne vers son confrère, et le blond lui décoche un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il se saisit du papier qu'il lui tend. Curieusement, ce sourire n'est ni narquois, ni prétentieux ; c'est plus un sourire de connivence, comme s'ils partageaient un secret que ce certificat ne faisait que confirmer.

Thomas n'est pas sûr de comprendre, mais il se dit qu'il est prêt à lui donner assez de papiers pour constituer un bottin si son adversaire continue à lui sourire de la sorte. Alors que cette pensée lui effleure l'esprit, il pince les lèvres. Il faut vraiment qu'il se reprenne, il se comporte comme une collégienne en chaleur. Il a d'abord une affaire à gagner avant de songer à draguer, et il se sent légèrement ridicule de s'emballer comme ça alors que l'autre homme n'a même pas encore prononcé un mot.

Il devrait sérieusement songer à sortir la tête de ses dossiers plus souvent s'il lui suffit d'un sourire mystérieux pour en perdre son latin – ce qui est dommage, puisqu'il comptait conclure sa plaidoirie par un adage de Sénèque. Alors il secoue la tête pour se reconcentrer, et il se saisit de son stylo alors que le prévenu s'avance à la barre pour décliner son identité.

-X-

Lorsque le prévenu se tourne vers la partie civile pour lui présenter ses excuses, Thomas grimace légèrement en avisant son air absolument pas désolé. Il voit les épaules de sa cliente se crisper, à quelques mètres de lui, et il se rapproche d'elle alors que le Président suspend la séance pour aller délibérer sur les cinq derniers dossiers.

Thomas et la femme échangent un regard, et l'avocat hoche la tête doucement. Il sait que la plaidoirie de son adversaire, relativement courte mais plutôt bien ficelée, va lourdement pencher dans la balance en faveur de l'ordure finie qui s'échappe déjà de la salle pour s'en griller une. Néanmoins, il reste confiant, notamment quant aux dommages et intérêts qui vont leur être alloués.

Sa cliente et sa petite amie souhaitent se marier, cet argent tomberait à point nommé pour organiser la cérémonie. Et Thomas adore l'idée de financer leur mariage avec l'argent versé par leur voisin homophobe.

Quand il sort de la salle d'audience pour aller fumer également, il halète tant la température extérieure est caniculaire. La cour du tribunal est abritée du vent, et le soleil se réverbère sur les murs en pierre, transformant l'endroit en véritable four. Déboutonnant le col de sa robe, Thomas se dépêche de gagner un des bancs, qu'un architecte un peu malin a placé à l'ombre du bâtiment.

Il sort son paquet de cigarettes des poches sans fond de sa robe, plus par habitude que par réelle envie – le délibéré promet d'être long, et il n'a pas pris de dossiers sur lesquels s'avancer.

De toute manière, les délibérés sont toujours l'occasion pour lui de faire une pause dans sa vie quotidienne, dans laquelle il n'a de cesse de courir d'un endroit à un autre, d'un client à un autre, sans jamais prendre réellement le temps de se poser.

Il aime ces moments un peu hors du temps, où il lui est permis de rester simplement assis, à regarder passer les gens, à se vider la tête en observant la vie. Il adore détailler les nombreux justiciables qui font des va-et-vient dans la cour, s'inventer leur histoire et essayer de deviner pourquoi ils se trouvent ici.

Il allume sa cigarette en fixant du regard un jeune garçon et sa mère, esseulés dans un coin de la cour, qui attendent probablement d'être appelés au tribunal pour enfants. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se lancer dans son jeu favori – enfant victime ou auteur ? – il aperçoit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un qui s'affale sur le banc à côté de lui.

Quand il tourne la tête, un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres alors qu'il tombe sur le regard ombrageux de l'avocat blond contre qui il vient de plaider. Maître Isaac. Sa brève plaidoirie lui a à peine permis de déterminer ce qu'il valait comme avocat, mais il est sûr d'une chose : il ne serait pas contre l'appeler Maître dans d'autres circonstances…

Un jour, Teresa lui a appris que les gays possèderaient une sorte de « radar », un sixième sens qui leur permettraient de se reconnaître entre eux. Celui de Thomas doit probablement être hors service, parce qu'il a toujours été foutrement incapable de détecter si le mec qu'il tentait de draguer était du même bord que lui, mais là, il sent que son intérêt est réciproque.

Et c'est absolument grisant.

« Je peux t'en piquer une ? »

La voix est plus basse que lorsqu'il parlait face au Tribunal, et Thomas sent un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il tend son paquet à son interlocuteur.

« Merci. Au fait, moi c'est Newt. »

« Thomas. »

Ils échangent une poignée de mains, et peut-être que Thomas garde un peu trop longtemps la main de _Newt_ dans la sienne, mais il aime déjà le contact de ces doigts sur sa paume.

Newt allume sa cigarette, et un silence relativement confortable s'installe. Cependant, Thomas n'a jamais aimé les silences, et il se tourne vers le blond, troublé pendant un bref instant ces lèvres charnues qui exhalent une fumée grise. Il met ça sur le compte de la chaleur.

« Jolie prestation au fait. C'était malin de plaider le stage de citoyenneté. »

Newt hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

« C'est un cas perdu d'avance, j'ai juste essayé de lui éviter du ferme. »

« Tu penses qu'il risque du ferme pour ça ? »

Thomas est réellement curieux, et les yeux de Newt se posent sur lui. Son expression est d'une neutralité absolue lorsqu'il répond :

« C'est un connard. »

Thomas ricane.

« C'est pas parce qu'on est un connard qu'on prend du ferme. »

Newt hoche la tête, et arbore maintenant un air songeur. On dirait qu'il médite sur le sort de son client, qui connaîtra probablement les joies de se retrouver à vingt dans une pièce surchauffée à ânonner les valeurs républicaines, avant de retourner dans son appartement miteux insulter ses voisines qui n'ont commis d'autre erreur dans leur vie que celle de s'installer ensemble.

« Il m'a confié qu'il ne regrettait rien, parce que tout ce qu'il avait pu leur dire n'était que la stricte vérité. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux en me disant que ces femmes étaient des erreurs de la nature, et il me souriait en cherchant mon approbation. Il me débecte, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai accepté ce dossier. »

Thomas répond d'un ton moqueur :

« L'argent ? »

Newt grimace dramatiquement.

« Il est à l'aide juridictionnelle. »

« Alors, tu es définitivement stupide. »

Ils pouffent en s'échangeant un regard amusé. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis cinq minutes, deux heures tout au plus si on compte ces quelques mots échangés dans la salle d'audience, mais leur discussion est d'une facilité déconcertante. Thomas reprend :

« Tu bosses dans quel cabinet ? »

« SCP Janson, mais c'est tout nouveau. Je viens d'arriver. »

« Je m'en doutais. » lâche Thomas avant d'avoir pu se réfréner. Devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, il hausse les épaules.

« Je me serais souvenu de toi si je t'avais déjà vu. »

Le sourire de Newt se fait séducteur.

« Ah oui ? »

Le ton est langoureux, et Thomas en oublierait presque les cassos qui gravitent dans cette cour aux allures de désert du Sahara, galvanisé par cette sensation d'excitation caractéristique du flirt.

« Je t'assure. »

Newt est sur le point de répondre quelque chose, quand la porte qui donne sur la salle d'audience s'entrouvre : c'est le greffier qui vient les chercher, l'audience ne va pas tarder à reprendre.

La bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés vole en éclats, mais Thomas comprend au regard que lui adresse Newt que ce n'est que partie remise. Le blond se lève et réajuste sa robe, rejetant son hermine par-dessus son épaule, et Thomas penche la tête sur le côté – il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la robe d'avocat pouvait être bandante.

Quand ils reviennent dans la salle, préservée de la canicule grâce aux larges murs en pierre, Thomas en soupirerait presque de soulagement. Chacun a repris son rôle, et les deux avocats s'installent sur leurs bancs respectifs. La cliente de Thomas se rapproche de lui, et il sourit comme un chat satisfait en avisant son air déterminé. Peu importe la peine qui sera prononcée, il sait que ce procès aura au moins servi à lui donner la force nécessaire d'affronter cette ordure, lorsqu'elle le croisera dans les couloirs de leur immeuble.

Il espère néanmoins que les juges auront eu la présence d'esprit de prononcer l'interdiction de rentrer en contact qu'il a plaidé.

-X-

Thomas est en train de sortir du tribunal quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il parvient tant bien que mal, en jonglant avec ses dossiers qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de ranger dans sa mallette, à se saisir de l'appareil, et il finit enfin par décrocher.

_« Enfin fini Zorro ? »_

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix d'Ava Paige, sa patronne, est doucement moqueuse. Il est 20h, l'audience s'est étirée à n'en plus finir, et évidemment un des dossiers que Thomas avait en charge est passé en dernier. A vrai dire, il espérait un renvoi, mais son crétin de client a appelé le tribunal en personne pour les informer de son retard. Et les juges _détestent _les retardataires.

Pourtant, de manière globale, Thomas est assez satisfait de cette journée. Les deux prévenus dont il assurait la défense n'ont pris que des jours-amendes, et le voisin homophobe a été condamné – de façon prévisible – à un stage de citoyenneté qu'il devra lui-même financer. Les magistrats ont accordé une somme astronomique en dommages et intérêts, et la cliente de Thomas n'a pu s'empêcher de verser une petite larme à l'annonce du verdict.

Si Thomas a décidé de devenir avocat pénaliste, c'est avant tout pour ce genre de moments, lorsque des personnes, des inconnus, se retrouvent dans un prétoire à défendre l'affaire de leur vie, qui peut sembler si dérisoire vue de l'extérieur. Et pourtant, Thomas adore gérer ces petits litiges du quotidien, deux voisins qui s'empoisonnent l'existence à longueur de journée, un pilier de bar qui encastre son compagnon de beuverie pour une broutille, une jeune fille qui se fait voler son téléphone en boîte de nuit. Parce que c'est ça, la vie, la vraie.

Pas les crimes spectaculaires qui font les unes des journaux télévisés, pas les affaires sanglantes qui déchaînent l'opinion publique et passionnent les médias, les viols sur mineurs avec torture et actes de barbarie, les enlèvements et séquestrations qui se terminent en bain de sang, les braquages à main armée dans les quartiers huppés.

La vie est simplement une succession de petites emmerdes, qui prennent des proportions immenses pour ceux qui se trouvent dans l'œil du cyclone, et Thomas aime jouer ce rôle de médiateur, sorte de drapeau blanc au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Cependant, même s'il apprécie les conflits du quotidien, sur lesquels il ne manque pas de se faire les dents, il doit s'avouer qu'il a hâte que sa boss lui confie son premier crime.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine alors qu'il s'imagine déjà plaider aux assises, seul debout devant une Cour silencieuse qui le fixe, et une autre image vient se superposer sur son rêve éveillé. Un autre avocat, qu'il observe de dos, qui plaide avec distinction devant un tribunal légèrement abruti de chaleur, qui défend un enfoiré qui a dissimulé un sourire moqueur au moment de présenter ses excuses. Des cheveux blonds qui virevoltent au gré des mouvements légers de bras qu'effectue le confrère pour ponctuer ses propos.

Thomas revoit encore le jeune homme se retourner vers lui, et il cesse brutalement d'écouter sa boss, qui le félicite amicalement pour le bilan positif de cette après-midi. Une seule pensée lui tourne en tête : où est passé le mystérieux _« Newt »_ Isaac ?

Il salue distraitement sa patronne avant de raccrocher, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Il est resté planté devant le tribunal pendant leur conversation, et bien évidemment, les lieux sont absolument déserts.

Son estomac le rappelle à l'ordre, et il sort de sa contemplation des alentours du tribunal – qui, soi-dit en passant, sont tristes à mourir – et se dirige vers la brasserie juste en face, nommée à très juste titre « Brasserie du Palais ».

Si le Palais de Justice a été construit récemment, venant remplacer l'ancien édifice du centre-ville qui était à la limite de s'effondrer, la brasserie semble être ici depuis toujours, délicieusement rétro – et pourtant, Thomas sait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit que des meubles de l'ancienne brasserie, mitoyenne du tribunal, qui a déménagé avec ce dernier.

Il s'agit du QG du personnel judiciaire, et Thomas apprécie y prendre un verre avant de rentrer dans son petit appartement en centre-ville, avec Gally, son chat roux obèse, pour toute compagnie. Le fait d'être entouré de collègues l'aide à se limiter dans le nombre de boissons qu'il commande, sorte de garde-fou illusoire de sa solitude malheureuse.

Thomas ne vit pas ici depuis très longtemps, et il a un peu de mal à s'habituer aux lieux. Lorsqu'il a reçu cette proposition d'emploi à la sortie de l'école, il n'a pas cru en sa chance, et il a sauté sur l'occasion. Après tout, un poste de collaborateur dans un cabinet aussi important que celui d'Ava Paige, ça ne se refuse pas.

Même si pour cela, il a dû déménager à plus de 500 kilomètres de sa famille et de ses amis. Il n'est pas sûr que Teresa lui ait pardonné, même encore aujourd'hui.

Alors il prend ses marques, doucement, et même un an et demi après, il continue de tenter de s'acclimater à cet environnement nouveau. A cette météo beaucoup trop pluvieuse à son goût, à ces habitants qui le saluent lorsqu'ils se croisent dans la rue, et auxquels il ne peut toujours répondre que par un regard interloqué, habitué à la froideur parisienne et à la foule indifférente.

Et oui, parfois il se prend à acheter une ou deux bouteilles de vin, jamais plus pour éviter de passer pour une outre à vin auprès de la caissière de la supérette, qui commence à le connaître à cause de ses fréquents passages – Thomas est d'un naturel distrait, et il a tendance à oublier certaines choses, comme par exemple sa liste de courses. Quand il rentre chez lui après une journée de onze heures, il apprécie ce petit moment de répit qu'il s'accorde autour d'un verre de moelleux, à écouter le silence et à laisser la pression retomber.

Cependant, le principal problème de Thomas n'est pas sa sempiternelle distraction, ou son incapacité à mettre son travail sur pause ne serait-ce que pour avaler un morceau. Le pire ennemi de Thomas, présent chaque jour à ses côtés, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, c'est son absence totale de limites. Thomas n'a jamais su dire non, et plus grave encore, il n'a jamais su se dire non. Il n'a jamais su s'écouter.

Alors quand il se retrouve dans son canapé, les yeux fixés sur sa fenêtre, entouré par un silence assourdissant, il se ressert peut-être un peu trop souvent, remplissant peut-être un peu trop son verre. Parce qu'il se sent si seul, dans son studio d'étudiant qu'il a à peine décoré, et qu'il a besoin de se remplir l'estomac pour faire contrepoids, afin d'éviter de s'envoler, de briser ces carreaux qui ne lui montrent que cette ville terne et sans âme, et se jeter à corps perdu à l'extérieur.

Et si Thomas est quelqu'un qui a les pieds sur terre, ça lui arrive de préférer la sensation de planer, à celle de s'écraser.

Quand il pousse la porte de la brasserie, il est accueilli par le bruit des conversations et des couverts qui raclent les assiettes. Sans un regard pour la salle, il se dirige vers le bar, où un grand asiatique à l'allure baraquée s'affaire au-dessus d'un verre à cocktail joliment décoré.

« Salut Minho ! » lance Thomas avant de s'installer sur un tabouret. Il s'assoit toujours à la même place, mais il s'est toujours refusé à appeler cet endroit « son siège habituel ». Un homme respectable ne peut avoir d'habitudes dans un bar – même un bar avec un nom aussi élégant que la Brasserie du Palais.

Le barman le salue, et met la touche finale à son cocktail en y plantant une ombrelle colorée. Thomas le regarde faire avec un rictus, et ses yeux finissent par rencontrer ceux du serveur. Minho est pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, dans cette ville aux allures de village dans laquelle il a tant de mal à prendre ses repères. Lorsque Thomas avait commencé à exercer, il était souvent venu se réfugier à la brasserie, en début de soirée, lorsque les magistrats et les avocats rentraient chez eux pour retrouver leur petite famille, et qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui-même dans son 24m².

Il avait rapidement fait la connaissance de Minho, qui s'était intrigué de voir un jeune homme de son âge traîner aussi tard à son comptoir, une robe d'avocat roulée en boule à ses pieds. Une ou deux fois, l'asiatique s'était même chargé de raccompagner Thomas chez lui, lorsqu'il n'y voyait plus assez clair pour trouver ses propres clés dans son sac. Depuis ces nuits sombres, que Thomas préfèrerait oublier, ils sont devenus relativement proches, et c'est avec un sourire que Minho se tourne vers Thomas pour s'enquérir de sa journée.

Thomas commande une bière – il va tâcher d'être raisonnable ce soir – et il s'apprête à résumer les audiences de l'après-midi à Minho, quand une tape dans le dos – qui s'apparente à un démontage d'épaule en règle – le fait violemment sursauter.

« Thomas Edison ! Quelle surprise ! »

La voix est faussement chaleureuse, et Thomas échange une grimace avec Minho avant de se retourner. Face à lui se tient Maître Janson, le principal rival de sa patronne, et c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. L'homme reprend, avec un sourire qui ferait pâlir d'envie un grand requin blanc :

« Tu passeras le bonjour à cette chère Ava de ma part ! Elle doit être fier de son nouveau petit protégé n'est-ce pas ? Impressionnant bilan, une après-midi en correctionnelle et pas un mois de ferme. »

Le ton est sarcastique, et Thomas grince des dents en hochant la tête en guise de remerciement. Il se demande pendant un instant comment il se fait que ce chacal soit si bien informé, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette blonde, quelques pas en retrait. Une petite lumière s'allume dans la tête de Thomas, et il se rappelle enfin que son adversaire de l'après-midi lui avait dit travailler dans ce cabinet.

_Dommage, _pense-t-il en laissant son regard glisser sur le blond, qui a retiré sa robe, dévoilant une élégante tenue de ville – et Thomas pince les lèvres en songeant à son vieux polo qu'il a tiré de son armoire ce matin, sans réellement y penser.

Janson, visiblement indifférent au fait de monologuer, continue de s'écouter parler tout en prenant parfois Minho à partie. L'asiatique hoche benoîtement la tête tout en essuyant des verres, et Thomas ne lâche pas Newt du regard. Ce dernier en fait de même, et ils ne rompent le contact visuel qu'au moment où Janson s'exclame :

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser entre jeunes ! »

Thomas est interloqué par le ton enjoué du vieil avocat, et il fronce les sourcils alors que Janson se tourne vers Newt.

« N'oublie pas les audiences civiles demain matin. Je compte sur toi Newton. »

_Newton_ hoche sèchement la tête, et les trois garçons regardent Janson s'éloigner, sans prononcer un mot. Cependant, alors que l'avocat est sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il s'immobilise sur le seuil avant de se tourner vers le bar.

« Au fait Thomas, il est généralement de bon ton d'enlever sa robe quand on s'attable devant une bière. »

La réplique résonne dans le bar, et Thomas se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il réalise qu'effectivement, il n'a pas ôté sa robe avant de pénétrer dans la brasserie. Il sait pertinemment qu'il s'agit quasiment d'une faute professionnelle, et il se dépêche de descendre de son tabouret pour en défaire les boutons, alors que Janson sort de l'établissement, un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

Ava l'avait informé de cette guéguerre perpétuelle entre son cabinet et celui de Janson, et de ce concours permanent entre eux, qui dure depuis la fac de droit. Les deux avocats entretiennent une relation étrange, fondée sur une rivalité ancestrale et un profond instinct de compétition. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusqu'à faire s'affronter entre eux leurs jeunes collaborateurs, pour faire les comptes à la fin de la journée.

Un rire clair retentit à ses côtés, et il tourne la tête vers Newton, qui s'installe sur le tabouret à sa droite. Un peu déstabilisé, Thomas s'emmêle dans ses boutons, et il réalise que ses mains tremblent.

« Attend, je vais t'aider. »

Avant que Thomas n'ait le temps de répondre, les mains de Newt sont déjà sur sa robe, et il sent le tissu glisser le long de son torse, ses cheveux crépitant à cause de l'électricité statique. L'instant d'après, Newt secoue sa robe pour la remettre dans le bon sens, et Thomas tire sur son polo informe, un peu gêné d'avoir été déshabillé comme un enfant. Mais le sourire de Newt n'a rien de moqueur, alors qu'il surprend le regard du blond remonter brutalement à son visage, et Thomas sourit également quand il réalise que Newt avait les yeux fixés sur son ventre, mis à nu lorsque son polo a suivi le mouvement de sa robe.

Le blond secoue la tête, et fourre d'autorité la robe dans les bras de Thomas, avant de se tourner vers Minho pour commander à boire. Thomas cache son sourire dans sa bière, qu'il a à peine touché, et reporte son attention sur la discussion qui se tient à présent entre les deux jeunes hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit quand même par demander :

« Comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

Minho et Newt échangent un regard amusé, comme s'ils partageaient une excellente blague que Thomas ignorait totalement.

« On a grandi ici, en fait. On se connait depuis le collège. » répond Minho, avant de se détourner vers une grande blonde qui lui commande un verre de vin. Thomas ne loupe pas le regard appréciateur que la cliente lui décoche, mais il se contente de faire la moue. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a arrêté de répondre aux avances que les femmes peuvent lui faire, bien trop conscient de son absence d'intérêt pour la gente féminine. Il a bien essayé, une ou deux fois, surtout quand il était adolescent, mais rapidement ses goûts s'étaient affirmés, et il a lâché l'affaire.

« Et toi, comment tu as connu Minho ? » demande Newt d'un ton intéressé.

Thomas et Minho échangent un regard, et le brun enfouit son nez dans son verre pour éviter de répondre, tandis que Minho se contente d'un sourire amusé. Peut-être que raconter au garçon qu'il compte chopper ces trop nombreuses soirées où il est rentré à quatre pattes dans son appartement n'est pas la meilleure des idées.

Voyant que Minho ne se lance pas, il le bénit silencieusement dans sa tête avant de lâcher d'un ton nonchalant :

« C'est un endroit sympa. »

Il a conscience de ne pas du tout répondre à la question posée, et le sourcil sarcastiquement levé de Newt l'informe que le blond n'est absolument pas convaincu - d'autant que la brasserie, qui possède certes un charme vintage, n'est pas le bar le plus sympa dans lequel Thomas aurait pu traîner. Cependant, Newt n'insiste pas, et même si son changement de sujet est tout sauf discret, Thomas lui en est reconnaissant. Autant essayer de conserver son image de marque le plus longtemps possible.

-X-

C'est la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil inconnu qui réveille Thomas le lendemain matin. Il se redresse en sursaut, complètement désorienté, et il tourne la tête en sentant un mouvement à côté de lui.

Ses yeux tombent sur Newt qui tâtonne dans ses vêtements au pied du lit pour tenter de trouver son téléphone dans les poches de sa veste. Son regard glisse du visage du blond à son dos nu, et Thomas sent un frisson le parcourir quand il réalise que Newt n'a même pas pris la peine de revêtir un caleçon pour dormir.

D'un côté, ils ont passé la grande majorité de la nuit à faire autre chose que dormir, pour ne finalement s'endormir qu'au petit matin, et il sent déjà la fatigue de ce sommeil trop court engourdir chacun de ses membres. Enfin, tous sauf un, à en juger par la réaction de son entrejambe quand Newt se lève afin de se rhabiller. Il inspire profondément pour calmer son mini-lui, conscient que Newt a bien d'autres choses à faire que de remettre le couvert, alors qu'il l'observe batailler pour enfiler sa tête dans une chemise pas assez déboutonnée.

Les souvenirs de la soirée qui vient de s'écouler lui reviennent en tête, rougissant de honte lorsqu'il comptabilise le nombre de bières bien trop élevé qu'il a pu boire, se maudissant pour ce mal de ventre alcoolisé qui va le poursuivre toute la journée. Il grimace légèrement de douleur en remuant dans ce lit inconnu, tandis qu'une autre partie de la soirée se rappelle à son corps.

Newt n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot alors qu'il s'engouffre en coup de vent hors de la chambre, le bruit caractéristique de la machine à café se faisant entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Thomas se lève doucement, heureux de constater que la Terre ne tourne pas tant que ça – c'est qu'il aurait presque été raisonnable, au bout du compte – et tente de retrouver ses vêtements dans le fouillis qui règne au pied du lit.

Il s'habille en silence, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au blond qui l'attend dans la pièce d'à côté, et à la discussion gênante qui va probablement avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Thomas que de se jeter sur le premier venu, et il s'en veut un peu pour la soirée qui vient de se dérouler. Malgré cette tension évidente entre Newt et lui, il ne comprend pas comment tout a pu dégénérer au point qu'ils en viennent à rentrer ensemble – et plus si affinités. Il entend par avance le rire moqueur de Teresa au bout du combiné, quand il l'appellera pour lui conter ses frasques, et il regrette légèrement d'avoir tout précipité, une fois encore.

La patience n'a jamais été son fort de toute manière.

Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à sortir de la chambre, timidement, il se retrouve dans un couloir immaculé, ses pas le guidant vers la seule pièce dont la porte est ouverte. Il tombe sur un grand salon baigné de soleil, au fond duquel se trouve une cuisine ouverte et par ailleurs l'occupant officiel des lieux. Leurs regards se croisent tandis que le blond a le nez dans sa tasse de café, et Thomas lui lance un sourire faiblard. Newt repose sa tasse.

« Ecoute… » disent-ils tous les deux en même temps, ce qui leur arrache un rire qui sonne étrangement dans la pièce, résonnant sur les murs dans un éclat rauque. Bon seigneur, Thomas laisse la parole à son hôte – et accessoirement, amant d'une nuit.

Newt inspire un bon coup, avant de reprendre : « J'ai passé une super nuit… »

Thomas se tend par avance en attendant le _mais _qui ne tardera pas à arriver.

« Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée de recommencer. » poursuit effectivement le blond d'une voix basse, dans laquelle il jurerait avoir entendu une pointe de regrets. « Nos boss vont nous tuer. »

Tentant vainement d'ignorer l'accès de colère qui lui tord les boyaux, Thomas hoche lentement la tête pour marquer son approbation. Il faut croire que cette alchimie qu'il a pu ressentir lorsque Newt a pénétré en trombes dans la salle d'audience la veille n'a pas été partagée.

« Moi aussi, j'ai passé une bonne nuit. » répond-il seulement d'une voix éraillée, prononçant ainsi ses premières paroles de la journée.

Newt lui lance un sourire crispé avant de lui proposer du café, que Thomas accepte volontiers – ce ne sera pas la dernière tasse de sa journée, il en a bien peur. Ils boivent le breuvage brûlant côte à côte, adossés au plan de travail, discutant entre deux gorgées des dossiers qu'ils doivent traiter. Newt se lamente sur les audiences civiles qui l'attendent, Thomas se moque en passant sous silence les affaires d'indemnisation qui patientent sagement dans son bureau. Il n'a pas d'audiences aujourd'hui, rien que de la paperasse dont il se serait bien passé.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent sur le perron de l'immeuble de Newt, ce dernier lui sourit une fois encore, de ce sourire mutin qui a fait chavirer Thomas lors de leur première rencontre. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux tout en lui indiquant où ils se trouvent par rapport au cabinet Paige, et les deux hommes se séparent sur une poignée de main virile. Thomas hésite brièvement, luttant contre l'envie dévorante d'attirer le blond à lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ici-même, au milieu de la rue, mais leurs mains se séparent en une fraction de seconde, et Newt s'éloigne déjà en le saluant.

Il rejoint son cabinet en traînant des pieds, arrivant en retard après s'être perdu une ou deux fois.

-X-

Sans surprise, sa journée de travail est étonnamment longue et chiante. Plongé dans un semi-brouillard à cause de la gueule de bois, il survole distraitement les dossiers, prenant quelques notes sur un bloc-notes format A4. Il reçoit quelques rendez-vous, après être allé faire un tour aux toilettes, soudainement angoissé que le sexe et l'alcool ne se sentent sur sa peau. Les clients n'y voient que du feu heureusement, et Thomas écoute patiemment leurs histoires, retenant un rictus lorsque se présente une dame plâtrée jusqu'au cou, accusant une chaîne bien connue de fast-food de mal laver le sol de ses restaurants.

Alors qu'il épluche un dossier particulièrement sensible qu'il a récupéré directement de Paige, son cœur s'accélère lorsqu'il tombe sur un courrier adressé au cabinet Janson, l'informant du changement d'avocat sur ce dossier. L'affaire doit passer en correctionnelle dans les mois suivants, et il doit être parfaitement au point avant de se présenter devant le tribunal. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, le cabinet Janson effectuera quelques changements de son côté aussi, et qu'il plaidera de nouveau contre Newt.

Misère, rien que cette simple pensée le fait bander, et il bénit silencieusement sa patronne, qui vient de faire irruption dans son bureau, pour le distraire de ses idées peu catholiques.

Cependant, les premiers mots goguenards qu'elle lui adresse le replonge aussitôt dans ses souvenirs de la veille.

« Alors, il est comment le petit nouveau de Janson ? »

Les mots se bousculent sur la langue de Thomas, il les retient péniblement.

_Torride. Passionné. Bandant. _

« Pas mal. » se contente-t-il de lâcher avec nonchalance, baissant les yeux sur l'épais dossier afin de cacher sa gêne. Il espère que sa boss va abandonner, mais c'est mal la connaître alors qu'elle se plante devant lui, s'asseyant sans plus de cérémonie sur l'un des fauteuils qui font face au bureau.

« C'est tout ? Tu l'as vu plaider ? » demande-t-elle avec curiosité, lui arrachant un soupir.

« Il est bon. Il a mon âge. Et il est… » _Incroyablement chaud._ « Plutôt investi dans son taf. » finit-il en repoussant de toutes ses forces les images de la nuit dernière.

Ava hoche la tête d'un air pensif, ignorant tout des pensées scabreuses qui traversent l'esprit de son apprenti. Elle se lève finalement, tournant les talons, non sans lui asséner avant de partir :

« Il est peut-être bon, mais toi tu es le meilleur. »

Il ignore si elle le pense réellement, ou si elle dit ça uniquement pour le pousser à mettre la misère à cet avorton blond qui tente de se faire une place parmi les avocats de leur barreau. Il espère réellement qu'Ava ne va pas encourager cette compétition ridicule qui a cours entre les deux cabinets, en le poussant à se battre bec et ongles avec Newt à chaque audience. Le seul corps-à-corps qu'il souhaite effectuer avec Newt se situerait plutôt dans un lit, tous les deux nus de préférence.

Mais ça, sa patronne n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Lorsqu'Ava repart en le saluant, il se concentre de nouveau sur le dossier ouvert devant lui, retournant avec précaution la lettre adressée au cabinet Janson, chassant du même coup l'avocat blond de ses pensées. Il doit absolument trouver la faille dans cette affaire qui lui semble très mal engagée, et cela même s'il doit y passer la journée entière.

Maudits soient les clients qui se prétendent paralysés et qui sont aperçus au squash une semaine plus tard.

-X-

Lorsque Thomas sort du cabinet, sur les coups de 19 heures, la nuit est déjà tombée sur la petite ville. Comme il s'y attendait, il a passé le reste de la journée sur le même dossier, s'interrompant à peine le temps de griller une ou deux clopes en bas de l'immeuble, fixant sans les voir les passants sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le cabinet est situé au centre-ville, non loin de son appartement – c'était d'ailleurs le critère principal de sa recherche, en plus du bureau de tabac – et il ne met guère de temps à rejoindre ses pénates, retrouvant Gally qui se frotte contre lui en ronronnant comme un moteur de voiture. D'un geste distrait, Thomas remplit à nouveau sa gamelle, sachant par avance qu'il lui donnera beaucoup plus que la dose recommandée, mais le miaulement approbateur du félin l'encourage dans sa démarche et il le gratifie d'une caresse et d'une dose supplémentaire de croquettes, avant de s'affaler sur son lit-canapé-bureau-salle de jeu.

Il reste dans cette position pendant un temps qui lui semble indéfiniment long, avant que son téléphone se mette à vibrer dans la poche de son manteau, qu'il a lâchement abandonné sur une chaise. Péniblement, il se redresse, se traînant avec la délicatesse d'une loutre échouée sur le sable, pour saisir l'odieux appareil qui s'est arrêté de vibrer au moment où il l'atteignait enfin.

Quand Thomas consulte ses messages, il est surpris de constater que l'appel manqué vient de Minho. Il ignore ce que lui veut son ami à une heure où le café doit être bondé, mais sa bouche s'assèche quand il repense au fait que l'asiatique les a forcément vus, Newt et lui, s'éloigner hier soir dans la même direction. Prudemment il le rappelle, en espérant que la conversation qui s'ensuivra ne sera pas trop gênante.

_« Salut Thomas ! Comment ça va ? »_

La voix de Minho est beaucoup, _beaucoup _trop enjouée, et Thomas flaire immédiatement le piège.

« Tranquille et toi ? Pas trop de monde au bar ? »

_« Non ça va. T'auras pas perdu un truc ? »_

Cette question directe déstabilise Thomas, qui s'attendait à davantage de sous-entendus graveleux et moins d'énigmes.

« J'crois pas, pourquoi ? »

_« Parce que l'une de nos connaissances communes m'a ramené un truc qui t'appartient. »_

Le rire dans la voix de Minho est perceptible et Thomas commence sérieusement à baliser. Il pense évidemment à Newt en premier lieu, mais Minho fréquente quasiment l'intégralité du personnel judiciaire, il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui et puis…

_« Au cas où t'aies pas compris, je te parle de Newt tocard. »_

Bien sûr.

« Ah ? » lance Thomas d'un ton qu'il espère étonné, et non désespéré. Désespéré que Minho soit au courant aussi vite, désespéré de lui-même qui a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge (et encore), désespéré d'être un cas désespéré, justement.

_« Ta robe d'avocat. Tu l'avais oublié chez lui, il me l'a ramenée en sortant du Palais. »_

A ce moment précis, Thomas découvre avec stupeur qu'il lui est encore possible d'être encore plus désespéré d'être un cas désespéré.

« Oh putain ! »

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à lâcher.

Cette robe, c'est son bébé. La première robe qu'il ait achetée après avoir été diplômé, dans laquelle il a prêté serment, sur laquelle sa mère et Teresa ont pleuré lorsque la traditionnelle photo post-cérémonie de remise de diplômes a été prise, pour laquelle il a économisé péniblement sur ses salaires de boulot étudiant. Il réalise alors qu'effectivement, n'ayant pas d'audience aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas préoccupé plus que ça de savoir où elle se trouvait, présumant l'avoir laissée au Palais.

Cependant, il revoit à présent très nettement les longs doigts de Newt courir sur les boutons en nacre, la robe moirée passer par-dessus sa tête, et se frappe la tête du plat de la main. Le geste fait très dramatique, mais en vérité il se sent dévasté. Cette robe, c'est une part de lui-même, une armure qu'il enfile avant d'entrer dans l'arène du tribunal.

Et, pour être honnête, il n'aurait absolument pas les moyens actuellement d'en racheter une nouvelle.

Il saute sur ses pieds, assurant à Minho qu'il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes, et enfile sa veste après avoir raccroché brutalement. Il passe la tête dans son frigo, grignotant un bout de fromage pour calmer son estomac qui vient de se rappeler à lui, et part de chez lui en claquant la porte. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, il vérifie quand même qu'il a ses clés, la porte se verrouillant automatiquement lorsqu'il la ferme.

Une fois sur le trottoir et sûr de ne pas être enfermé dehors, il se met à courir en direction de la brasserie. Les gens qu'ils croisent doivent sans doute le prendre pour un fou, mais il s'en moque royalement. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du café, il est rouge d'avoir fait plus de sport qu'il ne peut en supporter – c'est qu'il se ramollit – et il souffle comme une chaudière en panne. Certains clients le dévisagent, il reconnaît le président de la chambre sociale qui lui jette un regard méprisant, alors il serre les dents en se redressant, se dirigeant vers le comptoir comme si de rien n'était.

Au moment où il aperçoit la tête ébouriffée de Minho, son instinct lui souffle qu'un danger inconnu rôde, mais ses pieds n'en font qu'à leur tête et le mènent au bar, où il s'accoude nonchalamment avant de remarquer ce que son sixième sens avait repéré bien avant lui.

Un sourire mutin l'accueille tandis que Minho sert une commande, et Thomas sent ses oreilles le chauffer douloureusement alors que Newt le salue.

« T'es réactif toi. »

Le ton est railleur, mais le sourire avenant du blond encourage Thomas à ne se pas sentir vexé.

« Cette robe, c'est toute ma vie. »

Newt hoche la tête pour marquer son approbation.

« A qui le dis-tu. »

Curieusement, cette phrase rappelle à Thomas les paroles d'Ava dans son bureau, la concurrence entre leurs cabinets. Il se sentirait presque honteux d'avoir envie de pactiser avec l'ennemi, mais c'est une sensation pour les personnes qui ont une certaine morale, et Thomas se sent totalement amoral lorsqu'il dégaine son plus beau sourire Colgate et s'assied à côté du blond.

Minho se tourne vers eux, sans s'être départi de son air jovial, interrogeant Thomas du regard pour savoir s'il veut boire un coup. Le brun acquiesce, avant de se pencher vers lui pour demander des cacahuètes – il a toujours la dalle, ne l'oublions pas.

Son ami le regarde d'un air moqueur.

« Tu sais que le fromage, c'est à la fin du repas normalement ? » lui souffle-t-il en réprimant un rire, faisant rougir Thomas de gêne.

Il se recule précipitamment sous le regard intrigué de Newt, qui n'a heureusement pas entendu l'échange, et se rue sur le bol de chips que Minho vient aimablement de leur servir – cadeau de la maison précise-t-il en leur décochant un de ses fameux clins d'œil.

Alors que Thomas vient de fourrer une pleine poignée de chips dans sa bouche, il réalise que ces dernières sont au roquefort et que, même s'il adore ça, il ne peut pas décemment envisager de draguer la bombe sexuelle assise à sa droite avec une haleine fromagère. Penaud, il croque dans ses chips en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, avalant avec peine avant de faire passer le tout avec une grande rasade de la bière que Minho vient de lui servir.

Il est en train d'assassiner ce dernier du regard, conscient que les chips sont une déclaration de guerre ouverte, quand une main pâle passe devant son nez pour atterrir dans le bol et se servir. Un peu perdu, il réalise que la main appartient à ladite bombe sexuelle, qui croque la chips avec amusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, ceci est une claire provocation à la commission de l'infraction.

Abandonnant toutes ses convictions au placard – dont la plus importante, celle stipulant qu'il est impossible de séduire en sentant le fromage – il se ressert une pleine poignée, et les trois hommes se lancent dans une discussion palpitante sur les nouvelles arrivées dans le tribunal.

Si Newt et Thomas sont clairement déçus du manque de garçons, Minho se régale face à la féminisation de plus en plus prononcée des études de droit. Il leur désigne discrètement un groupe de filles derrière eux, précisant qu'il s'agit des nouvelles auditrices de justice, promotion 2019. Néanmoins, alors que Thomas hausse les épaules d'un air peu intéressé, Newt les matte ouvertement, et Minho lui sort son regard outré, marmonnant entre ses dents contre ces « connards trop beaux à voile et à vapeur ».

Lorsque Newt se retourne vers le bar, Thomas et Minho le fixent intensément. Minho parce que le blond risque de réduire dangereusement son territoire de chasse, et Thomas parce que… Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi en fait. S'il a déjà réussi à l'avoir une fois, ce n'est pas un groupe de filles insipides qui vont l'empêcher de l'avoir une deuxième fois. Et peut-être une troisième tout compte fait, se dit-il alors que Newt leur renvoie un regard innocent, les yeux brillants, tout en mordillant un bretzel.

La discussion change de sujet – c'est fou ce que l'on est volubile à cet âge – et sans que Thomas ne se souvienne vraiment comment, ils en viennent à parler du fameux dossier sur lequel il a planché toute l'après-midi. Il apprend ainsi que le cabinet Janson compte bien exploiter jusqu'au bout les preuves obtenues par leur client, les fameuses photos de l'accidentée en train de jouer au squash, et il monte aussitôt au créneau pour défendre son bout de gras.

En quelques minutes, le débat devient passionné, Thomas s'insurge contre le client de Janson, qui a suivi et photographié à son insu la dame qu'il défend, Newt argue en faveur de son camp, farouchement opposé au versement d'une indemnité qui ne serait pas justifiée, et les deux hommes se fixent en chiens de faïence tandis que Minho tente de se faire tout petit derrière son bar.

C'est uniquement au moment où Thomas manque de se lever de son tabouret, agitant les bras avec fureur, qu'il réalise qu'il s'est peut-être un peu emporté. Newt est dans la même position, les fesses à moitié posées sur le bois de son siège, et ils réalisent le ridicule consommé de la situation alors que Minho pousse vers eux deux nouvelles bières, offertes par la maison.

Lorsqu'ils échangent un faible sourire, gênés de s'être emportés si rapidement, Thomas se fait la réflexion que toute cette belle énergie devrait _vraiment_ être occupée ailleurs. Quel gâchis que le blond se soit retrouvé une conscience le matin-même.

* * *

**Note bis** : Je précise également que pour une fois, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli… Même s'ils mangent des chips au roquefort.


	2. Partie II

**PARTIE II**

Quelques heures plus tard, ce bel esprit que Newt avait manifesté en opposant la rivalité professionnelle de leurs patrons à leur histoire charnelle semble s'être définitivement évaporé, alors que sa langue et celle de Thomas font plus amplement connaissance. Leurs propriétaires sont littéralement fondus l'un dans l'autre, Thomas maintenu par Newt contre l'une des colonnes de pierres qui marque l'entrée du tribunal, et un œil extérieur ne verrait qu'un flou confus de blond et de brun tant ils sont proches.

Alors qu'ils sont en train de prouver que l'on peut reproduire l'espèce humaine uniquement avec la langue, un homme qui passe dans la rue lance : « Pédales. »

Newt fait mine de se retourner, mais Thomas crochète son col pour l'en empêcher, levant un magistral majeur de sa main libre sans cesser d'embrasser le blond. L'homme passe son chemin, visiblement peu enclin au débat, ce qui tombe plutôt bien parce que Thomas a d'autres projets nettement plus intéressants pour sa bouche.

L'on pourrait dire que c'est presque à tâtons qu'ils retrouvent le chemin de l'appartement de Newt, Thomas complètement désorienté par l'alcool et, il faut le dire, son excitation qui embrume son cerveau plus sûrement que les quelques bières que Minho a pu lui servir. Un peu hébété, il serre sa robe contre lui, décidé à ne pas l'oublier cette fois-ci – et c'est beau cette confiance qu'il place en lui-même.

Ils parviennent laborieusement à rentrer dans les lieux, l'ascension des escaliers singulièrement compliquée par les nombreux arrêts qu'ils marquent pour s'embrasser – ou autre chose puisque Thomas a déjà la braguette ouverte lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'appartement. Les deux hommes s'engouffrent dans le couloir, et Thomas laisse tomber son précieux chargement, ses mains prenant leur indépendance pour aller voler vers d'autres cieux plus cléments – en l'occurrence, les boutons du jean de Newt.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin la chambre, des vêtements sont disséminés un peu partout sur leur chemin, fléchant sans détour le parcours qu'ils ont emprunté pour enfin laisser libre cours à leurs envies.

Thomas ne veut pas donner l'air de radoter, mais ce que le blond sait faire avec sa langue est proprement _prodigieux_, et il jouit avec une fulgurance qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis ses premiers émois sexuels. Newt remonte lentement vers lui, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres, et Thomas attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser profondément, avant de glisser sa main entre leurs corps moites pour rendre la pareille au blond.

Ce dernier lui lance un regard penaud que son sourire dément, et Thomas manque de jouir une seconde fois quand il réalise que Newt est déjà parti rien qu'en le _suçant._ Il parvient néanmoins à se contenir, redevenant dur quasiment immédiatement – il ignorait d'ailleurs que c'était possible – et il attrape en se tortillant le tube de lubrifiant – dont il se rappelle avec acuité de l'emplacement. Les yeux de Newt brillent alors qu'il le colle de nouveau à lui, et ils se perdent dans leurs baisers brûlants.

Thomas sait pertinemment qu'il a des audiences à assurer le lendemain, mais il s'en fout. De toute manière, ce sont des audiences en chambre du conseil, dans le bureau du juge des libertés et de la détention, alors il sait qu'il sera assis. Ainsi, personne ne pourra remarquer la démarche claudicante qu'il est en train de s'assurer.

-X-

Les jours suivants, Thomas ne revoit pas Newt. Cela ne le gêne pas vraiment, dans la mesure où ils n'avaient pas expressément prévu de se revoir, même s'il aurait apprécié que le blond lui donne son numéro, histoire qu'ils puissent remettre ça un de ces quatre. Il considère, en toute objectivité, que la soirée de la veille – ainsi que celle de l'avant-veille – rentrent aisément dans son top 5 des meilleures baises de sa vie. Il s'en voudrait de laisser passer une telle opportunité.

Lorsque le vendredi après-midi arrive, il grimpe dans le train pour rejoindre la capitale. Ce week-end en famille est planifié depuis longtemps, sa mère se désespérant de le voir rentrer un jour, Teresa l'ayant quasiment menacé de venir le chercher par la peau du cou s'il ne leur faisait pas l'honneur de sa présence. Il a une brève pensée pour Newt et Minho, qui sont originaires du coin et qui ne doivent donc pas se farcir trois heures de train pour embrasser leurs parents. La voix du contrôleur annonçant le départ chasse les deux amis de ses pensées, et il sort un dossier de son sac de voyage tout en vérifiant que personne autour de lui ne peut lire ce qui y est écrit.

Lorsque les premiers immeubles de banlieue apparaissent, Thomas range son dossier. Il n'a pas été extrêmement efficace, mais il a trouvé la seule information qui lui semblait utile : leur adversaire n'est _pas_ le cabinet Janson, et il est incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ça le soulage autant.

Au bout du long quai qu'il remonte laborieusement, se trouvent Teresa, Aris et Rachel, ses trois amis d'enfance, qui le saluent bruyamment en agitant la banderole qu'ils ont confectionné pour l'occasion – mon dieu qu'il a honte. Il se laisse entraîner, acceptant leurs étreintes chaleureuses, un drôle de pétillement dans la poitrine qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Habitués à vivre à leurs côtés depuis toujours, il réalise combien il a du mal encore à vivre séparés d'eux.

Ses trois amis sont restés vivre à Paris, ayant chacun trouvé du boulot dans le coin.

Rachel l'ayant suivi dans ses études de droit, elle a été engagée récemment par un gros cabinet de droit des affaires à la recherche de petites mains. Le job est sous-payé et elle est consciente d'être davantage une secrétaire qu'une juriste, mais elle est confiante sur le tremplin que peut lui procurer un tel poste. Thomas et elle se bagarrent souvent lorsque le débat dérive sur la meilleure branche du droit, chacun défendant son pré carré avec vigueur. Un jour, Teresa a eu le malheur d'émettre l'idée que peut-être, le droit public était le plus utile. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé durant deux jours.

Teresa, l'artiste de la bande, travaille dans un théâtre où elle s'occupe de la scénographie. Pour la charrier, ses amis lui donne une myriade de surnoms sympathiques, vantant ses talents de foraine et sa licence en arts du cirque. Les yeux d'un bleu glacial rient toujours, même si la bouche de leur propriétaire reste pincée dans une moue faussement irritée.

Aris, d'un tempérament plus calme, s'est lancé avec passion dans des études de lettres classiques, caressant l'idée pas si saugrenue de devenir bibliothécaire. Thomas sait que son stage à la Bibliothèque nationale de France touche bientôt à sa fin, et il croise souvent les doigts en espérant que ces longs mois débouchent sur un CDI pour son ami. Aris est passionné de littérature, d'histoire, de musique, de tout ce qui touche à la culture classique en général, et il aime l'écouter lorsqu'il leur raconte des anecdotes historiques. Les deux filles sont moins friandes de ces moments, mais elles savent que Thomas les adore, alors elles se taisent et font semblant d'écouter avec un sourire doux.

Ils ont des profils différents, des histoires différentes, des parcours et des goûts différents. Mais ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle, leurs immeubles sont quasiment mitoyens, et Thomas ne sait pas comment il aurait pu grandir, évoluer, mûrir sans eux. Ils se doivent tout, se servant mutuellement de piliers dans cette grande aventure qu'est la vie, et c'est sur le ton de l'évidence qu'il leur annonce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un, alors qu'ils sont attablés autour d'un café.

Les réactions sont variées, passant de l'étonnement à l'excitation la plus pure. Une seule sommation : _dis-nous tout !_

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire. On a plaidé l'un contre l'autre, et le soir on couchait ensemble. Le lendemain, on n'a pas plaidé l'un contre l'autre, mais on a quand même couché ensemble. »

« Si romantique… » siffle Teresa d'un air amusé, tandis que Rachel lève les yeux au ciel et qu'Aris tombe en pâmoison. Bercé par la littérature anglaise du XIXème, le garçon est toujours prompt à s'extasier face à la moindre histoire qui dépasse la simple tenue de mains. Il voit de la beauté là où Thomas ne voit que du sexe, Teresa une histoire bancale, et Rachel une perte de temps. Il est leur caution romantique, leur faire-valoir idéaliste, et il parviendrait presque à les convaincre que le mariage est la plus belle chose au monde si d'aventure ils lui en laissaient le temps.

« Nos cabinets sont rivaux. » rajoute Thomas en prenant une lampée de son soda glacé, entendant sans les voir les grimaces contrariées de ses amis. Rachel, plus que tous les autres, a conscience de ce que cela signifie dans une petite ville comme celle dans laquelle officie Thomas, mais elle ne fait pas de commentaire, alors les deux autres s'abstiennent également.

« Tu vas le revoir ? » demande timidement Aris, marchant sur des œufs pour une raison que Thomas peine à comprendre. Il hausse les épaules avant de lui répondre.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Et si ta boss l'apprend ? »

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules, les yeux fixés sur son verre désormais vide.

« Joue pas au con Tom. » souffle Rachel, et une lueur inquiète brille dans ses yeux quand leurs regards se croisent. Il refuse de répondre, balayant les craintes de son amie d'un geste vague de la main. Il ne compte pas jouer au con puisque de toute manière, Newt n'a pas l'air décidé à lui donner des nouvelles, et il doute que cette histoire les mène bien loin.

Aris, qui a oublié d'être stupide, change de sujet rapidement, comprenant bien que la discussion s'engage sur un chemin qui embarrasse Thomas plus qu'autre chose. Tous autour de la table savent que Thomas souffre cruellement de la solitude que lui impose son exil volontaire, mais jamais encore ils n'ont vu leur ami engagé dans une relation sérieuse. Ils ignorent si cela lui est égal ou lui pèse, et c'est une des choses dont ils discutent rarement.

Ils ont chacun leur petit jardin secret, malgré cette transparence qu'ils entretiennent depuis de si longues années.

Le soir tombe sur la capitale sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, et l'heure du repas est passée depuis bien longtemps lorsque Thomas et Teresa s'engouffrent dans la bouche de RER, direction la maison de Thomas. Teresa est comme une sœur pour lui, et il n'est pas rare de la voir squatter le salon de la demeure Edison – ce soir ne fait pas exception.

Elle ne lui reparle pas du mystérieux avocat blond, la mère de Thomas se lamente sur l'absence totale de vie amoureuse de son rejeton, son père leur explique très sérieusement une nouvelle réforme législative dont même Thomas n'avait pas entendu parler, et ils font un Pictionnary avant que tout le monde ne monte se coucher.

Le weekend s'écoule doucement au sein de l'écrin de verdure dans lequel est nichée la maison Edison. Teresa et lui bronzent dans le jardin en sirotant une citronnade, Thomas attrape bien évidemment un immense coup de soleil qui le fait ressembler à une glace à l'italienne vanille-fraise, et ils se laissent asperger en riant par sa mère, qui arrose les plantes assoiffées au jet d'eau.

Lorsque l'heure du départ approche, Thomas n'a toujours pas ouvert les dossiers sur lesquels il s'était promis de travailler, et il ne ressent même pas un début d'once de culpabilité. Ces affaires, il les connait mieux que son acte de naissance, tant sa vie s'est résumée ces derniers mois à son simple travail. Alors pour une fois, il a décidé de s'accorder un weekend digne de ce nom, loin des quatre murs de son appartement et de ces noms qui s'égrènent sur le papier, de ces numéros d'article impossibles à retenir et ces qualifications à rallonge.

Il aperçoit sa mère essuyer une larme lorsqu'il pousse le portillon du jardin, croise le regard attristé que son père tente tant bien que mal de cacher, et son cœur est lourd lorsqu'il monte dans le RER accompagné de Teresa. Cette dernière ne dit rien, se contentant de lui agripper le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la station de la gare. Sur le quai, ils ont du mal à se sourire lorsqu'ils se disent au revoir, chacun sachant d'avance qu'ils ne se reverront que dans un temps infiniment long.

Mais c'est comme ça désormais. Ils sont des adultes.

-X-

La semaine suivante, Thomas ne remet pas les pieds au tribunal avant le vendredi après-midi, lorsqu'Ava lui demande s'il peut passer chercher le courrier dans leur case au Palais. Il émerge péniblement du lourd dossier dans lequel il est plongé, une sombre affaire de viol sur mineur pour lequel sa boss lui a demandé de préparer une ébauche de plaidoirie, et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il accepte sa requête. Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de travailler d'arrache-pied sur un dossier pour lequel il sait qu'il ne plaidera pas.

Lorsqu'il met un pied en dehors du cabinet, la chaleur ambiante l'étouffe, il respire un air plus sec que celui des plaines d'Afrique centrale, et il grimace avant de se mettre en route. Il flâne un peu, le nez en l'air, observant discrètement les passants, suivant des yeux un nuage solitaire qui s'est perdu dans cette immensité bleu ciel. Il prend son temps, savourant cette balade improvisée malgré ces températures exceptionnellement chaudes pour un mois de juin.

Evidemment, lorsqu'il passe les lourdes portes du tribunal, il dégouline de sueur dans son pantalon strict et sa chemise, peu adaptés à une promenade ensoleillée. Il salue d'un geste fatigué les agents de sécurité, qui hochent la tête dans sa direction – le jour où l'un d'entre eux a reconnu Thomas a été un l'une de ses plus grandes victoires. Il n'a pas pris de sac avec lui, c'est pourquoi il se dirige rapidement vers le portique électronique, convaincu qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une simple formalité.

Cependant, alors qu'il était certain de ne rien avoir dans les poches, le portique se met à sonner bruyamment, et un des agents se lève en poussant un soupir las. Thomas l'imite, irrité par ce contre-temps et la fouille rituelle qu'il va devoir subir, alors que les vigiles savent pertinemment qu'il ne compte pas faire sauter le tribunal. Il lève les bras, se laisse palper distraitement, rougit lorsque l'agent pointe sa ceinture, qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Lorsqu'il redresse la tête après s'être confondu en excuses, ses yeux se verrouillent dans ceux orageux d'un certain avocat blond qui passait justement par ici. Newt lui lance un demi-sourire moqueur, que Thomas se fustige de trouver si séduisant, et dépose ses affaires sur le tapis roulant avant de passer lui aussi sous le portique d'un pas conquérant.

Le sourire disparaît bien vite lorsque l'engin émet de nouveau sa sonnerie stridente, et c'est désormais à Thomas d'envoyer un rictus railleur à son confrère tandis que l'agent de sécurité grommelle en quittant la place qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer.

Thomas ignore pourquoi, mais il patiente le temps que Newt se fasse également fouiller, faisant simplement mine de s'éloigner de quelques mètres vers la Salle des Pas perdus, où il sait pertinemment que le rejoindra le blond quelques secondes plus tard. Il observe les justiciables qui attendent, assis sur des bancs qu'il sait inconfortables d'expérience, et il sursaute presque quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il se retrouve face à un sourire éclatant qui le fait cligner bêtement des yeux. Machinalement, il attrape la main avenante que Newt lui tend, grinçant des dents lorsqu'il constate que le blond ne semble aucunement souffrir de la chaleur, tandis que lui doit ressembler à un esquimau en train de fondre.

« … A la case toi aussi ? »

Ah, visiblement Newt a tenté d'engager une discussion pendant que lui le détaillait de pied en cap. Thomas secoue la tête pour chasser cet état d'hébètement dans lequel il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir plongé – c'est probablement la chaleur qui le fatigue plus que de coutume.

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demandais si tu allais chercher le courrier toi aussi ? » répète patiemment Newt, comme s'il était habitué à ce que les gens soient si subjugués par sa beauté qu'ils en oublient de l'écouter, avec un sourire moqueur – une expression que Thomas voit trop souvent pour sa santé mentale.

« Un an et demi de dur labeur pour se retrouver facteur, quel scandale. » répond-il d'une voix faussement exaspérée en roulant des yeux, tirant un rire franc au garçon à ses côtés.

Ils marchent jusqu'aux cases dans un silence tranquille, chacun récupérant son courrier de son côté avec application. Thomas jette un coup d'œil rapide aux documents, et se fige lorsqu'il aperçoit son nom sur une convocation officielle. Une grosse affaire d'agression sexuelle sur laquelle il a beaucoup travaillé a finalement été audiencée. La date s'affiche en caractères gras sous ses yeux, et sa respiration s'accélère quand il compte rapidement les jours qu'il lui reste pour se replonger dans ce dossier.

Trop peu à son goût, songe-t-il en réfrénant la vague de panique qui monte en lui.

Il relève la tête, tombant sur le regard de Newt qui le transperce. Une moue concentrée barre le visage du blond, et Thomas remarque qu'il tient un papier similaire au sien entre les doigts.

« L'affaire du maître-nageur ? »

La bouche de Thomas s'assèche quand il réalise que la phrase que vient sèchement de lâcher Newt sonne davantage comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« C'était pas le cabinet Damier qui s'occupait des parties civiles normalement ? » demande-t-il tout de même, voyant là sa dernière lueur d'espoir.

Malheureusement, cette lueur est mouchée comme la flamme d'une bougie quand Newt secoue lentement la tête.

« L'affaire a été transférée à Janson en même temps que moi. »

Les quelques centilitres de sang qui étaient remontées dans le corps de Thomas retombent dans ses pieds lorsqu'il réalise qu'il va devoir plaider contre Newt, une fois encore, et qu'Ava ne lui permettra pas la moindre erreur de défense puisqu'ils affrontent le cabinet Janson. Cela ne l'aurait pas ennuyé outre mesure si l'affaire n'avait pas autant fait les choux gras de la presse l'année dernière. Il faut dire que son client était le professeur de natation des lycéennes victimes, et il comprend que la population n'ait guère apprécié de découvrir ce qu'il leur faisait dans les vestiaires.

_Tout le monde a droit à un procès équitable et à une défense impartiale_, avait-il asséné à Minho, qui s'insurgeait que Thomas puisse participer à la défense d'un type comme ça. Il n'empêche, pour sa première grosse affaire, il aurait préféré éviter de se retrouver seul contre le reste du monde, et encore davantage seul contre _Newt._

« C'était calculé tu penses ? » lâchent ses lèvres avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps d'arrêter cette question, qu'il regrette immédiatement après l'avoir posée. Cependant, Newt lui renvoie un regard entendu en secouant la tête de nouveau, cette fois avec dépit.

« Evidemment. La guerre des poulains. Un classique. »

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes, avant que Newt ne reprenne avec curiosité.

« Tu comptes plaider quoi ? »

Thomas plisse les yeux, outré d'un tel manque de confraternité.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te file ma trame de plaidoirie aussi ? »

Les lèvres de Newt s'étirent en un rictus nonchalant.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le ricanement que laisse échapper Thomas est à la frontière entre la stupeur et un amusement franc.

« Et j'ai quoi en échange ? » susurre-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond, posant les documents qu'il vient de récupérer sur la table qui se trouve entre eux, poussé par un instinct irrépressible – qu'il ne cherche pas non plus à étouffer. Newt lui lance un regard brûlant, dans lequel brille une lueur insolente de défi que Thomas ne peut ignorer. Ils savent qu'ils sont absolument seuls dans cette partie du tribunal, l'heure de la relève du courrier étant déjà passée depuis longtemps pour la plupart des avocats de leur barreau.

Thomas se sent durcir à chaque pas qui le rapproche du blond, et leurs corps s'entrechoquent brutalement tandis que leurs lèvres se trouvent, se dévorent, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre comme deux drogués en manque. Les boutons de leurs pantalons respectifs sont défaits en un temps record, et le gémissement de Newt résonne comme une douce musique à ses oreilles lorsqu'il s'empare de sa virilité.

Le désir est à son paroxysme alors qu'ils se trouvent dans l'un des endroits les moins excitants de la planète, et Thomas se retrouve rapidement les fesses posées sur la table en bois qui trône au milieu de la pièce, ses râles de plaisir se perdant dans la chevelure dorée de Newt. N'importe qui pourrait surgir, ils n'ont même pas fermé la clé mais… ça fait aussi partie du jeu.

Ce jeu dont Thomas vient à peine de prendre conscience de l'existence, et dont la manche actuelle consiste de près ou de loin à être le dernier à partir. Il doit serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de jouir tandis que la main de Newt se fait plus assurée, et il récupère la bouche du blond, qui s'était éloignée pour lui mordiller l'épaule. Dans un léger brouillard, il comprend qu'il aura probablement une marque pour le restant de la journée, et ça le fait bander encore plus fort.

Lorsqu'ils ressortent du tribunal une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Thomas arbore un sourire victorieux qu'il peine à dissimuler, tandis que Newt tente de discipliner sa tignasse blonde d'un air renfrogné. Tout s'est joué en quelques secondes, mais Thomas a gagné. Cependant, le regard profond que lui lance Newt en s'éloignant après l'avoir salué l'informe que ce n'est que partie remise.

Il répond par un simple haussement de sourcils provocateur et retourne au cabinet en serrant dans sa main le courrier du jour, qu'il a retrouvé sous la table à la fin de leurs ébats. Les papiers sont un peu froissés, et il espère _vraiment _qu'Ava ne fera aucun commentaire. Il n'est clairement pas en état d'inventer un mensonge.

-X-

Les semaines suivantes, un cercle un peu vicieux s'installe entre eux. Ils couchent ensemble de temps en temps – enfin, plus que de temps en temps d'ailleurs – et feignent la relation strictement professionnelle lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à face dans le cadre du travail. Thomas ne l'avouera jamais, mais ce petit air distant que Newt arbore lorsqu'ils sont entourés l'excite carrément.

Heureusement pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, Ava le submerge de boulot avant que les vacations judiciaires n'arrivent. Le cabinet doit sortir le maximum de dossiers avant les vacances, et le tribunal semble du même avis car les audiences sont surchargées. Lorsque Thomas rentre chez lui chaque soir, il est complètement sur les rotules et grâce à ça, il parvient à s'endormir sans trop penser à Newt.

Ava lui a accordé trois semaines de vacances pleines entre juillet et août, et il ne sait pas trop quel dieu il doit bénir pour ces congés inespérés. Sa boss s'est contentée de lui dire qu'il a fait du bon boulot durant l'année et qu'il mérite ce repos, mais Thomas n'a pu ignorer la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de la grande blonde.

Il doit probablement avoir besoin de ces vacances, plus qu'il ne les mérite.

Deux semaines de ses vacances sont déjà réservées, au cours desquelles il a prévu de voyager en Italie avec sa bande habituelle. La troisième semaine, quant à elle, lui servira probablement à récupérer des deux premières. Il ne sait pas encore s'il restera chez ses parents ou chez lui – ou du moins dans le clapier à lapin qui lui sert de résidence principale. Il hésite encore.

Néanmoins, avant ces congés longue durée, il lui reste à plaider l'affaire du maître-nageur. Les jours passent à une vitesse affolante jusqu'à la date fatidique, et lorsque l'audience arrive, Thomas est sur les dents. Il faut dire que cette affaire, au-delà d'être hautement suivie par la population locale, est un sujet de tensions permanent avec Newt.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce dossier qu'ils ont remis le couvert la première fois, après leur escapade dans la salle des boîtes aux lettres.

D'une façon extraordinairement banale pour une petite ville comme la leur, dotée d'un centre-ville taille lilliputien, ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'ils faisaient leurs courses. Plus exactement, Thomas se rendait à la supérette, tirant derrière lui le chariot criard que Teresa lui avait offert pour son emménagement, reniant totalement être le propriétaire d'un tel engin, tandis que Newt en sortait.

Ils s'étaient stoppés net, pas vraiment sûrs de savoir comment se saluer, brutalement emplis d'une timidité qui les avait pourtant totalement désertés quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, la facilité avec laquelle la discussion s'engageait entre eux les avait poussés à se ranger sur le côté, les courses de Newt abandonnés à ses pieds.

Ils avaient, sans surprise aucune, déviés sur le dossier du professeur de natation, Thomas piquant Newt au vif en mentionnant un témoignage que le blond interprétait d'une manière différente de lui. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, Newt avait attrapé son sac de courses d'une main, le poignet de Thomas de l'autre, et l'avait traîné à son appartement pour qu'ils puissent jeter un œil ensemble au dossier, qu'il avait numérisé. Arrivés dans les lieux, ils s'étaient rués sur l'ordinateur du blond, s'esquintant les yeux sur un procès-verbal mal rédigé, Thomas sortant victorieux de cette âpre bataille.

Newt avait crocheté sa nuque d'un geste preste, et ils s'étaient retrouvés enlacés sur le canapé, le témoignage litigieux déjà profondément enfoui dans leurs mémoires respectives. Dans une sorte de puérile vengeance, Newt l'avait pris durement, laissant Thomas pantelant après un orgasme étourdissant. Il était partant pour énerver Newt tous les jours si cela leur assurait des parties de jambes en l'air comme celle-ci.

Le lendemain, Newt lui avait reproché de devoir manger de la pizza à tous les repas pour le reste de la semaine. Tout à leur affaire, ils en avaient oublié les surgelés.

-X-

Le jour J, Thomas enfile sa robe d'avocat en respirant profondément, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Debout face au miroir de la salle du Palais réservée aux avocats, il écoute le silence des lieux, tâchant de rassembler une concentration qu'il sait défaillante. Ava l'a prévenu de la présence de plusieurs journalistes dans la salle, et il ne peut pas se louper. Ce n'est pas sans lui mettre une pression supplémentaire, lorsque l'on connaît sa propension naturelle à trébucher en permanence.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre le fait se détourner de son reflet livide, et il croise le regard tempétueux de Newt, qui s'est fait mer d'huile pour l'occasion. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Newt s'est départi de son habituelle nonchalance pour afficher désormais une expression inquiète, sa jolie bouche tordue dans une moue stressée. Les deux garçons tentent de se sourire, mais chacun d'eux sait que le cœur n'y est pas.

C'est toujours difficile de rassurer quelqu'un qui se trouve exactement dans la même situation que vous.

D'autant que Thomas estime que les choses sont pires pour lui : il est pour cette fois du côté des « méchants ». Il sait que les regards qui seront adressés à Newt dans la salle d'audience seront bienveillants, tandis que lui devra porter le poids de la faute que son client est présumé avoir commis. Il subira l'opprobre publique qui est infligée à son client comme s'il la vivait lui-même mais au fond, n'est-ce pas aussi pour cela qu'il est devenu avocat ? Pour permettre à ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, qu'ils soient victimes ou coupables, de se défendre correctement ?

Il n'en est plus vraiment sûr lorsque la main de Newt se pose sur son épaule, d'une tendresse surprenante, légère caresse à laquelle ils ne sont pas habituées. Il faut cependant une première fois à tout.

Dans un mouvement jumeau de robes, ils font volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie, Thomas récupérant son sac au passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la salle d'audience, ils sont toujours côte à côte, et aucun d'eux n'a prononcé un mot.

Thomas entend vaguement une journaliste du journal local qui glisse à sa voisine d'un ton coquin : « si tous les avocats ressemblent à ces deux-là, j'vais peut-être venir plus souvent aux procès moi ! ». Une fraction de seconde, il a un mouvement possessif envers Newt, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui comme s'il marquait son territoire. Le regard que Newt lui renvoie est désarmant, mélange d'incompréhension et d'agacement mêlés. Thomas ne sait pas s'il a entendu la remarque de la journaliste, alors ils font l'un et l'autre comme si elle n'avait jamais été prononcée.

Lorsque le procès démarre et que le tribunal rentre s'installer, Thomas entend derrière lui un bruissement qui résonne dans ses oreilles avec autant de violence que le ferait un coup de feu. Il est de coutume que le public et les parties au procès se lèvent lorsque les juges rentrent dans la salle, et le grincement prononcé des bancs de l'assistance lui indique que la plupart sont pleins. Il n'a pas osé se retourner depuis qu'ils sont entrés, de peur de faire ce même constat, mais il faut croire qu'il n'échappera pas à la foule de curieux.

Il n'a donc _vraiment_ pas intérêt à se louper.

L'audience débute, Thomas est attentif, son client également. Ce dernier est poli, discret, affiche un air contrit et a revêtu un costume pour l'occasion. Cela donne un peu de baume au cœur à Thomas – c'est préférable aux claquettes-chaussettes qu'il voit défiler en comparution immédiate. Chaque instant qui passe le rapproche un peu plus de sa plaidoirie finale, temps indéfiniment long qu'il tente de combler en se montrant très actif dans le contre-interrogatoire des victimes. Il imagine demain l'entrefilet dans la feuille de chou du coin : « L'avocat de l'infâme pervers remet en doute la parole des victimes », alors qu'il ne fait que son travail.

S'il trouvait ça très drôle de lire sur internet les critiques virulentes envers les avocats de la défense dans les affaires médiatisées, lorsqu'il était encore à la fac, il a perdu le goût de rire aujourd'hui.

Il écoute Newt plaider d'une oreille attentive, même si une partie de son cerveau – une traîtresse – est davantage concentrée sur les souvenirs de la dernière nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble plutôt que sur ses demandes d'indemnisations. Il sursaute néanmoins lorsque le montant de la demande lui parvient aux oreilles, effaré de cette somme incroyablement élevée. Le pire, c'est qu'il entend derrière lui des murmures d'approbation, le public appuyant benoîtement l'idée qu'une réparation sonnante et trébuchante est une compensation acceptable.

Il s'apprête déjà à sortir les rames, tandis que Newt embraye sur les difficultés que rencontrent aujourd'hui les victimes à se reconstruire.

Lorsque la présidente du tribunal lui donne la parole, elle a pour lui un sourire empreint de gentillesse, parfaitement consciente de la difficulté de la tâche qui l'attend. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se lever – avec élégance, il l'espère – et de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Derrière lui, le public retient son souffle tandis qu'il commence à plaider.

Le temps suspend son cours.

-X-

Trois heures plus tard, Thomas est affalé sur son canapé-lit, les yeux aussi rouges que le verre de vin qu'il tient à la main. Minho est à ses côtés, ayant pris sa soirée pour réconforter son ami, qui est entré comme une tornade dans la brasserie près d'une heure plus tôt, les dents serrées et le regard plein de larmes.

« Trois ans fermes putain. »

Thomas est en boucle. Il ne réalise pas encore que son client, à qui il serrait la main chaleureusement en début d'après-midi, dort ce soir en prison. Lorsque la peine a été prononcée et que les mots « mandat de dépôt », signant l'emprisonnement immédiat du condamné, ont sonné à ses oreilles, Thomas a cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il ne pensait pas réagir aussi brutalement à sa première condamnation sérieuse depuis qu'il exerce. Son client lui avait souri piteusement, posant une main sur son épaule en lui assurant qu'il avait été excellent mais que lui-même avait encore une dette envers la société, avant d'être menotté et emmené par deux flics.

Lorsqu'un journaliste avait fait mine de s'approcher de lui, Thomas lui avait renvoyé le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait avoir en stock, dissuadant l'homme de lui faire la conversation. Au loin, Newt discutait avec une jeune femme qui souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie du verdict. Ah c'est sûr, ce n'est pas ce soir que l'on entendrait _« justice laxiste »_ être crié dans les couloirs du tribunal.

Incapable de faire face aux regards insistants que lui lançaient les membres du public qui étaient restés dans la salle, Thomas était sorti en trombes, la respiration bloquée par un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment. Avec le recul, il a parfaitement conscience de la puérilité de sa réaction, mais il est comme ça. Impulsif, irraisonné, incapable de supporter l'échec.

Il avait ignoré tous les messages d'Ava, même celui affirmant que _« ça arrive même aux meilleurs »_, et il avait fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : se réfugier dans un endroit rassurant, à l'abri des regards, devant un verre d'alcool. En voyant son air désespéré, Minho avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer, et avait aussitôt demandé à être remplacé pour la soirée. Ensuite, il avait raccompagné Thomas jusqu'à son appartement, acceptant sans broncher le mutisme dérangeant que lui opposait son ami.

Et les voilà tous les deux, plus ou moins bien installés sur le clic-clac, Gally roulé en boule entre leurs deux genoux, se partageant une bouteille de vin rouge. Ou peut-être deux ou trois.

Minho ne sait plus quoi dire pour réconforter Thomas, qui s'en veut tellement d'avoir pleuré qu'il s'est muré dans un silence gêné. Il imagine tous ces avocats célèbres, verser leur larmichette à chaque condamnation d'un de leur client. Quel manque de professionnalisme.

Gally le chat n'a jamais été autant chouchouté que depuis que Minho est entré dans les lieux. Ce dernier semble prendre un malin plaisir à l'asticoter, ce que Gally semble adorer puisqu'il ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Le ronronnement apaise un peu l'âme de Thomas, qui ne peut cependant se sortir de la tête le regard compatissant que lui a lancé la présidente lorsqu'elle a énoncé le verdict. Était-ce une leçon pour ses prochaines affaires ? Était-ce une punition à but d'exemplarité, motivée par la médiatisation de l'affaire ? Il ne le saura sans doute jamais. Les motivations des jugements de correctionnelle, tout comme les voies du Seigneur, sont impénétrables.

Cependant, au-delà de toute cette histoire, Thomas commence à être sérieusement bourré. Ava lui a envoyé un message quelques minutes plus tôt, le sommant de prendre sa journée du lendemain, et il compte bien mettre à profit ce congé inopiné pour décuver – et tenter d'oublier. L'alcool semble également monter à la tête de Minho, qui le suit dans chaque gorgée qu'il peut avaler – et il y en a eu tellement que même l'asiatique ne peut lutter contre l'ivresse.

Ainsi, lorsque son téléphone vibre sur la table basse, son temps de réaction est considérablement rallongé, et il n'atteint l'appareil que lorsque celui-ci a cessé de sonner. Il regarde l'écran, avant de le faire basculer vers Thomas.

« C'est Newt. »

Thomas hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

Dire qu'il n'est pas en colère contre le blond serait mentir, mais il tente tant bien que mal de refouler ce sentiment irrationnel qui lui empoisonne l'esprit. Tout comme lui, Newt n'a fait que son travail. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait correctement – à l'inverse de lui.

« J'sais pas. Vous aviez l'air plutôt proches. » souffle Minho tout en rappelant le numéro.

« Que dalle ouais. » répond Thomas entre ses dents, avalant une lampée de son vin pour empêcher d'autres paroles pleines de venin de sortir de sa bouche.

Minho lui lance un regard indéchiffrable avant de se lever péniblement, titubant légèrement avant de se remettre droit dans ses baskets et de se diriger vers l'espace cuisine. Accoudé à l'évier, il claironne : « Hey Newtie ! Quoi d'neuf ? »

Evidemment, Thomas n'entend pas ce qu'il y a de neuf dans la vie de _Newtie_, mais il peut parfaitement l'imaginer : une condamnation record à son tableau de chasse, une tape dans le dos de la part de Janson, une dépêche élogieuse dans la gazette de la ville. Il force sa mâchoire à se desserrer avant de se briser le maxillaire.

« Pas grand-chose, » répond Minho à une question inaudible, « je suis chez Thomas ce soir. »

Thomas a les oreilles qui bourdonnent tandis qu'il fusille Minho du regard.

« Il demande s'il peut venir. » articule ce dernier à son attention, inconscient de l'énergie meurtrière qui pulse dans sa direction.

« Okay. » s'entend répondre Thomas, qui est décidément complètement désaxé ce soir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se rattraper et clamer haut et fort son absence totale d'envie de voir le blond ce soir, Minho a déjà transmis l'adresse à Newt avant de raccrocher. Ils restent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, puis Minho secoue la tête en souriant.

« C'est votre métier Thomas. Tu peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement. C'est mieux d'arracher le pansement directement tu ne penses pas ? »

La seule chose à laquelle Thomas pense, c'est que Minho est beaucoup trop lucide malgré la quantité démentielle de vin qu'il a ingurgité.

Il est encore en train de réfléchir aux sages paroles de Minho quand l'interphone se met en route, le faisant atterrir brutalement. Avec une décontraction de propriétaire des lieux, son ami se lève du canapé et va ouvrir, tandis que Thomas reste vautré parmi les coussins. Lorsque Newt passe timidement la porte, ils sont deux à l'accueillir : Minho et Gally. Thomas ne veut pas croiser son regard.

Il sait qu'il doit avoir l'air complètement pathétique, affalé sur ce piteux clic-clac qu'il ose appeler un lit, presque aussi pâle que les murs vierges de toute décoration. En s'asseyant à côté de lui, Newt lui envoie un petit sourire qu'il déteste immédiatement, tant il est empli de compassion et de pitié. Se retranchant alors dans ce qu'il maîtrise le mieux, Thomas lui décoche un regard meurtrier. La meilleure défense selon lui, c'est encore l'attaque.

« Si t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me rappeler que… » commence-t-il en sifflant, l'élocution un peu pâteuse.

« Je suis ici pour te rappeler que dans une semaine, je plaide contre toi dans l'affaire des rosiers, et tu vas encore me mettre une pâtée parce que t'es le seul à savoir argumenter aussi bien contre les peines alternatives. » le coupe Newt d'un ton neutre, ses doigts se perdant machinalement dans le pelage orangé de Gally.

Thomas a un sourire amer.

« C'est pas ce que je te demandais… »

Newt hausse les épaules.

« Je sais. »

Ses longs doigts de pianiste enlacent désormais ceux de Thomas, qui se laisse faire sans mot dire. Ils ont tous les deux oublié Minho, qui les observe silencieusement de l'autre bout de la pièce. Un ange passe tandis que Thomas reprend une gorgée de vin. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour proposer un verre à Newt, histoire de rompre cette ambiance à couper au couteau, quand un raclement de gorge gêné résonne dans la pièce.

« C'est pas tout mais je vais y aller les mecs. »

C'est Minho, qui s'est avancé vers eux en souriant légèrement, la main sur sa veste qu'il a déposé sur un dossier de chaise en arrivant. Thomas et Newt s'insurgent contre cette idée saugrenue de partir alors que la soirée vient à peine de commencer, mais ils ne doivent pas être convaincants car l'asiatique les coupe d'un ton dans lequel perce un rire.

« Je suis complètement vanné et puis, je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez peut-être rester tous les deux. »

Une seconde s'écoule avant que Thomas ne proteste bruyamment, suivi de près par Newt dans ses exclamations pleines de déni.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... »

« Ça va pas de te mettre des idées comme ça en tête... »

Minho les interrompt de nouveau en secouant la tête, contenant visiblement une hilarité dont il est le seul de cet appartement à connaître la cause.

« Je suis vraiment crevé les mecs, je vous assure. Il tape ton vin Thomas. »

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et tente de se lever, titubant sur les premiers mètres, pour rejoindre Minho qui se dirige déjà vers la porte en claironnant : « À plus Newtie ! »

Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux devant le battant, Minho se tourne vers lui.

« Désolé Min'. » chuchote Thomas sans trop savoir de quoi il s'excuse. Il a le pressentiment d'avoir merdé quelque part, sans parvenir à trouver où. Il ressent au creux de son estomac l'aiguillon de la culpabilité et pour être honnête, il aimerait juste que cela s'arrête et qu'il puisse aller dormir.

Minho arbore à présent un sourire doux, et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiète Tom. T'es entre de bonnes mains maintenant. »

Ce faisant, il pose son regard sur Newt, au fond de la pièce, qui caresse Gally avec tendresse, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Lorsque Thomas l'imite, il constate que le blond a l'air exténué, et il se sent encore plus coupable qu'il lui revienne la tâche de le baby-sitter.

Minho a dû suivre le cours de ses pensées, car il reprend immédiatement en haussant les épaules.

« Il ne serait pas là s'il n'en avait pas envie. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'un jour, vous m'expliquerez. Pour ta robe et... tout le reste. »

Thomas soupire devant le rictus moqueur de son ami, qui lui presse rapidement la main avant d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsque cette dernière se referme derrière lui, Thomas reste quelques instants à fixer le bois clair, presque terrifié de se retourner et de rejoindre Newt. Il ne sait déjà plus comment il en est arrivé là, et trop de choses tournent dans sa tête pour qu'il ne se sente pas au bord de l'implosion. Il revoit le sourire de la présidente lorsque les trois ans fermes ont été prononcés, il entend à nouveau les chuchotements victorieux derrière son dos, il sent avec acuité le goût du vin dont il s'est enivré sur son palais. Une forte envie de pleurer lui serre brièvement la gorge, mais est rapidement coupée par une main tiède se pose sur son épaule.

« Arrête de penser Tommy. Demain est un autre jour. »

Il se retourne lentement, préparant avec soin le rictus qu'il décoche à Newt sitôt que leurs regards se croisent.

« Tu l'as trouvée où cette réplique ? Dans un biscuit chinois ? »

Loin de s'en formaliser, Newt répond par un sourire identique avant de lui attraper le poignet et de l'attirer jusqu'à son lit. Thomas se laisse faire, tentant de réprimer la petite voix dans sa tête qui réclame uniquement une longue douche, un film de série B et un sommeil réparateur. Il n'avait pas envisagé sa fin de soirée sous cet angle, mais soit.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise et alors qu'il vient de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas sur l'impulsion de Newt, ce dernier s'agenouille devant lui pour lui ôter ses chaussures. Lentement, presque religieusement, le blond le déshabille, gardant son regard brûlant fixé dans le sien pendant toute la durée de la manœuvre, sans jamais faire mine de l'embrasser ou de tenter une caresse appuyée. Docilement, Thomas se laisse faire, engourdi par un trop-plein d'émotions et curieux de savoir où tout cela va les mener.

Lorsque le brun n'est plus qu'en boxer, Newt se redresse doucement, approche sa tête de son visage, et Thomas a déjà les yeux mi-clos lorsqu'il sent des lèvres douces se poser sur sa tempe, puis une voix lui souffler : « Je choisis le film pendant que tu vas te doucher ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, il ferme complètement les yeux pour profiter au maximum du souffle chaud qu'il sent désormais contre son cou. Il tend les bras un peu à l'aveuglette, accrochant les hanches de Newt pour le serrer contre lui, espérant vaguement que sa gratitude soit perceptible à travers cette étreinte.

Il semblerait que oui puisque lorsque Thomas se recule, Newt le fixe avec des yeux brillants, et il se dirige vers sa salle d'eau sans un regard en arrière. Il entend le léger miaulement de Gally, dérangé dans sa sieste au moment où le blond s'installe plus confortablement sur le matelas, et le bruit caractéristique de son ordinateur qui vient d'être allumé.

« Anne Brontë est sous-cotée treize. » lance Thomas juste avant de pousser la porte de la salle d'eau. Il esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il entend les doigts de Newt voler sur le clavier, recopiant le mot de passe avec application sans avoir manifesté la moindre surprise. Il ignore comment interpréter ce sentiment qui lui serre le ventre lorsqu'il réalise que personne ne l'a aussi bien compris depuis qu'il a quitté Paris et les membres de son quatuor infernal.

L'avantage, se dit-il pensivement alors que l'eau ruisselle sur ses épaules, c'est qu'il ne devrait pas être déçu par le choix du film.

-X-

Lorsque Thomas se réveille le lendemain matin, il est lové contre un torse chaud et une respiration régulière soulève légèrement les fins cheveux de sa nuque. Il met quelques secondes à remettre l'endroit où il se trouve et auprès de qui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant lorsqu'il comprend que Newt a dormi avec lui, et que c'est lui qui l'enlace comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il n'est pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un, et encore moins à servir de doudou, alors il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. La plupart du temps, lorsque Newt et lui couchent ensemble, Thomas rentre chez lui après, et ils ne sont jamais vraiment câliné jusqu'à présent. Il est ainsi complètement déstabilisé par la tendresse des doigts de Newt qui reposent lâchement sur son ventre.

Il se redresse doucement, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil qui lui indique une heure bien trop matinale à son goût – d'autant qu'il est censé avoir pris sa journée. Lorsqu'il se lève, la Terre tourne légèrement, et il se maudit d'avoir encore une fois abusé sur la boisson. A croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça – se saouler proprement avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Il réfrène l'envie puissante de tourner la tête et de détailler Newt, qui n'a pas bronché face à la perte de chaleur, et il décide d'aller aux toilettes pour occuper intelligemment son temps.

Une fois parvenu dans la salle de bain, il s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire, se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent par flashs désagréables, et il a désormais vraiment honte de son comportement. Il pince les lèvres quand il se revoit débarquer en furie dans la brasserie auprès de Minho, ferme les yeux quand il repense à ses larmes amères de déception, se prend la tête entre les mains quand la silhouette de Newt s'introduit dans son appartement avec sa moue désolée.

Il ignore totalement ce qui a pu pousser Newt à agir d'une manière si prévenante à son égard, mais il sent monter en lui une colère sourde tandis qu'il tente de se convaincre que le blond n'a agi comme ça avec lui que par pitié. La voilà la vraie raison, il lui a simplement fait pitié. Et s'il y a une chose que Thomas déteste, c'est bien d'inspirer de la pitié et de la compassion aux gens.

Il sursaute lorsque Gally entreprend de gratter la porte pour réclamer croquettes et attention, se dépêchant de lui ouvrir pour ne pas réveiller Newt. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui en veut qu'il doit l'empêcher de dormir. Cependant, lorsque le battant pivote, il tombe sur un regard sombre qui le fixe du fond de son lit, sous une frange de cils blonds. Leur propriétaire arbore une moue fatiguée, les yeux encore perdus dans les brumes du sommeil, et un sourire absent se dessine sur son visage tandis que Thomas se rapproche timidement.

« T'as du café ? » prononce-t-il d'une voix rauque, et sa question distrait momentanément Thomas de ses pensées fielleuses. Lui-même ne serait pas contre une tasse – bien serré sans sucre si possible – alors il hoche la tête en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. Occuper ses mains l'empêchera peut-être de penser trop longtemps au blond alangui dans son lit, gratouillant paisiblement la tête de Gally, qui ronronne comme un bienheureux.

Lorsqu'il revient avec deux tasses, Newt est assis sur le matelas et consulte son téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? » demande Thomas d'un ton neutre, lui tendant une tasse que Newt accepte en le remerciant dans un souffle.

« Nan pas vraiment. C'est juste Janson qui me rappelle les audiences civiles de ce matin. »

Thomas brûle de lui demander la manière dont son boss a réagi suite à sa victoire d'hier après-midi, mais il se mord la langue avant de les engager tous les deux dans une discussion qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de tenir, tout compte fait. A la place, il se contente de lâcher :

« Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé pour hier soir… »

Newt lui lance un regard indéchiffrable.

« Qui a parlé d'obligation ? »

Thomas décide de lâcher l'affaire. Il sent pointer une migraine déplaisante qui lui coupe toute envie d'argumenter. Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux garçons tandis que Newt pianote quelques mots sur son téléphone, avant de le poser à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur Thomas. Ce dernier sent que le blond va insister pour connaître le fond de sa pensée, peut-être même pour _s'expliquer_, et une angoisse sourde lui gèle les entrailles.

« Tu plaides quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Il change de sujet avec la délicatesse d'un buffle dans un magasin de vaisselle, et Newt a la politesse de ne pas relever tandis qu'il commence à lui expliquer avec moults soupirs les affaires à la con que Janson lui a refilé.

Aucun des deux n'évoque la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer, la chaleur de l'étreinte dans laquelle ils se sont réveillés ce matin et encore moins l'audience de la veille. Le terrain semble un peu miné pour tenir une discussion convenable, mais ils y parviennent finalement en s'en tenant à des banalités, comme ce qu'ils comptent faire pendant les vacances à venir ou leur avis sur le film qu'ils ont regardé la veille au soir.

Thomas apprend ainsi que Newt n'a pas grand-chose de prévu pour les deux semaines que Janson lui a accordées, qu'il compte profiter de ce temps libre pour voir ses amis et sa famille. Il tente de retenir quelques prénoms, sans trop savoir pourquoi, uniquement pour donner plus de matière à l'existence de Newt dans son esprit. Au détour d'une phrase, il comprend que Newt a une petite sœur, et il se sent brutalement heureux d'en connaître plus sur la vie du blond en dehors de son travail.

Cependant, parce que c'est dans son tempérament de ruminer longuement les évènements qui lui ont déplu, le souvenir amer de la défaite de la veille lui revient en mémoire et sa vision sur le glissement de leur relation du statut de plan cul presque régulier à _amis _devient soudainement plus critique. Il se tend imperceptiblement sur le matelas, mais Newt ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué tandis qu'il lui parle de ce nouveau film qui va bientôt sortir en salles et qu'il aimerait aller voir.

Comme Thomas reste silencieux, Newt tourne la tête vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard, haussant un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il constate que le brun s'est muré dans un mutisme renfrogné.

« Tu devrais aller bosser. » lâche finalement Thomas d'un ton presque mordant, ignorant l'expression interloquée de Newt, qui semble tout à fait décontenancé de ce changement brutal de conversation. Néanmoins, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil et constaté qu'effectivement, il devrait se bouger s'il ne veut pas être en retard, il se lève du lit. Il s'habille rapidement, acceptant les sous-vêtements propres que Thomas lui tend sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne fait aucune remarque sur le comportement brusquement renfermé du brun, et il enfile sa veste sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait prononcé un mot.

Thomas le raccompagne à la porte, la tête emplie de pensées tourbillonnantes qui font un capharnaüm monstre et qu'il peine à calmer. Sa gratitude envers Newt se bat férocement avec son égo blessé, qui accepte mal le fait d'avoir eu besoin de trois litres d'alcool et d'une comédie romantique stupide pour s'apaiser, et il se sent pathétique lorsque Newt lui tend la main pour le saluer comme si de rien n'était.

Il lui rend sa poignée de mains sèchement, ignorant le regard que lui lance le blond. C'est étrange, Newt semble presque blessé par son comportement, et il ne veut _vraiment _pas s'appesantir sur la question. Il le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers, et au moment où il va disparaître, il lance : « Ça ne se reproduira plus. Promis. »

Newt se stoppe dans son mouvement, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et répond sans le regarder.

« De quoi ? »

« Hier soir. »

Toujours ce silence pesant, cette ambiance à couper au couteau. Face à la porte, Newt tourne légèrement la tête vers lui.

« OK. »

La voix est imperceptiblement tremblante, et la gorge de Thomas se serre curieusement. Newt s'engouffre dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière, et Thomas rentre chez lui avec en bouche un étrange sentiment d'immense gâchis.

* * *

**Note** : Hommage à ma foraine préférée.


	3. Partie III

**Note : **Si l'on peut trouver un point positif à ce confinement, c'est qu'il m'a donné du temps pour me remettre à écrire et enfin terminer cette histoire. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et vos proches, prenez-soin de vous.

Un énorme merci à Floflo (bêta et lecteur), Queen M (sniper des fautes) et Chacha (qui comprend bien ce qu'elle veut mais que j'aime quand même) pour leur relecture pas du tout contrainte et forcée.

* * *

**PARTIE III **

Les jours suivants, Thomas ne fait que croiser Newt en coup de vent dans les couloirs du tribunal, et il jurerait que le blond l'évite avec soin. Il a tenté de glaner quelques infos auprès de Minho, mais ce dernier semble en savoir à peine autant que lui, si ce n'est moins, alors il laisse tomber son interrogatoire avant que son ami ne creuse davantage. Il n'a pas loupé le regard intrigué que Minho lui a lancé, et il repousse de toutes ses forces le moment où il aurait à s'expliquer.

Le jour où l'affaire des rosiers passe devant le tribunal, Newt arrive à la dernière minute, suivi de son client, et s'installe sur les bancs de la défense sans un regard pour Thomas. Ce dernier est en train de discuter avec son propre client, et s'interrompt sans vraiment le réaliser pour suivre le blond du regard. Un raclement de gorge amusé le tire de sa contemplation, et il se sent rosir de gêne tandis qu'il se reconcentre sur l'homme en face de lui. Au fond de la salle d'audience se tient Janson, qui le fixe ouvertement d'un regard qui lui colle froid dans le dos. Tout à son débat intérieur des derniers jours sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Newt, il en avait oublié le patron de ce dernier – qui prend visiblement très à cœur la formation de son poulain, pour prendre une après-midi juste pour le regarder plaider.

Lorsque la suspension d'audience arrive et que le tribunal se retire pour délibérer, Thomas se retient juste à temps de filer jusqu'à Newt pour échanger quelques mots – il serait prêt à lui débiter sa liste de courses si cela pouvait briser la glace entre eux. Janson a accaparé Newt, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, et il se doute que le moment serait mal choisi de venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il occupe donc ces longues minutes à observer les gens, isolé sur un banc dans la cour du tribunal. Cependant, son jeu habituel l'amuse moins que d'habitude, et il se retrouve à fixer le sable sans le voir, ruminant son amertume. Dire qu'il s'en veut serait exagéré, mais peut-être aurait-il dû tenter de _discuter_ vraiment avec Newt plutôt que de se contenter de ces quelques mots sur le pas d'une porte.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, même la victoire de son client ne parvient pas à lui redonner le sourire.

Lorsque les vacances arrivent, il claque la porte du cabinet avec un soupir de soulagement. Dans quelques jours, il sera dans l'avion avec Teresa, Rachel et Aris, et Dieu seul sait combien il attendait ce moment.

Durant leur voyage, aucun d'eux ne le questionne à propos du fameux avocat blond qu'il a pu mentionner la dernière fois, et cela le soulage profondément. Il se plonge à corps perdu dans chacune des visites, jouant les parfaits touristes avec un enthousiasme délirant, laissant de côté toutes les interrogations pernicieuses qui s'étaient insinuées dans son cerveau avant son départ. Preuve de sa bonne volonté pour aller de l'avant, il parvient même à se trouver une conquête, lors de l'une de leurs soirées romaines et envoie Aris dormir avec les filles tandis qu'ils rentrent tous les deux dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il se déteste de penser que ce n'est pas comme avec Newt.

Les deux semaines s'écoulent à une vitesse vertigineuse, rythmées par leurs déplacements d'une ville à une autre, Milan, Bologne, Florence, Rome, Naples, et c'est évidemment épuisés qu'ils rentrent en France le samedi soir. Dans le taxi qui les ramène chez eux, Thomas envoie un texto à Minho, deux courtes lignes pour lui dire qu'il est bien rentré en un seul morceau. L'asiatique ne répond pas, et Thomas se surprend à penser qu'il doit être avec Newt.

Il se trouve pathétique.

La semaine suivante, ses plans sont totalement bouleversés. Alors qu'il avait prévu de passer une semaine au calme chez ses parents, ces derniers lui annoncent qu'un couple d'amis les ont invités pour un séjour à Bali, gagné grâce au CE de leur boîte. Thomas s'apprête à se révolter comme un adolescent mal embouché, avant de réaliser que cela doit faire des années que ses parents ne sont pas partis en vacances.

Alors il accepte sans broncher, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il peut faire désormais.

Rachel et Aris ont repris le travail, mais Teresa dispose d'une semaine supplémentaire de congés – le scénographe avec lequel elle travail s'étant accordé une pause estival digne de ce nom. Il leur suffit d'un seul regard pour se mettre d'accord, et ils réservent ensemble un covoiturage pour partir chez Thomas.

Le coin est magnifique, paraît-il, et l'idée de traîner dans la campagne leur paraît soudainement plus alléchante que celle d'errer dans une région parisienne rendue invivable par la chaleur.

Il a un peu honte devant le regard éloquent que Teresa lui lance en pénétrant dans son petit appartement, conscient du jugement que peut porter son amie, artiste dans l'âme, devant l'absence de décoration et de chaleur de ce prétendu « lieu de vie ». Il ne fait même pas semblant d'être vexé lorsqu'elle lui propose de faire un tour dans les boutiques de déco du centre-ville, et il la laisse s'en donner à cœur joie en choisissant cadres et plantes vertes. Il reste néanmoins mitigé pour ces dernières, extrêmement conscient du fait qu'elles rendront probablement l'âme dès que Teresa aura quitté l'appartement.

Ils sont attablés à la terrasse d'un café, non loin du cabinet Paige par ailleurs, lorsque Thomas aperçoit une tignasse brune qu'il connaît bien. Avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque objection, son bras se lève avec vigueur et il hèle Minho d'un ton enjoué.

Les autres clients se retournent vers lui, mais il n'en a cure alors que l'asiatique se dirige vers eux, lui décochant un sourire lumineux en répondant à son salut. Teresa le dévisage avec curiosité lorsqu'il s'affale sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Salut Thomas ! Tu nous présentes ? » lance Minho avec un sourire charmeur en direction de Teresa, dont les lèvres s'étirent malgré elle lorsqu'elle lui tend la main.

« Minho, Teresa, ma meilleure amie. Teresa, Minho, que j'ai rencontré à la brasserie du Palais. »

Minho serre la main assurée que lui tend Teresa et cette dernière ironise : « Toi, Thomas, tu as rencontré quelqu'un dans un bar ? Incroyable. »

Thomas lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Minho éclate d'un rire clair, et la discussion se met en route avec un naturel déconcertant. Son ami est visiblement galvanisé par la présence de Teresa, et Thomas en apprend plus sur sa vie en une heure qu'après toutes ces soirées passées au bar ensemble.

Il est présentement en train de défendre la valeur de ses diplômes face aux deux autres qui prônent les études courtes, lorsque Minho fixe un point derrière son épaule en secouant la main comme un épileptique en pleine crise. Thomas se retourne et son regard se pose sur un grand noir baraqué qui s'avance vers eux. Un sourire doux, qui détonne totalement avec sa largeur d'épaules, étire ses lèvres, et Thomas se demande vaguement s'il va se retrouver victime d'une prise de catch ou d'un câlin d'ours lorsque le nouvel arrivant lui tend la main.

« Thomas, voici Alby ! Mon meilleur pote après Newt ! »

Alby. Effectivement, Thomas en a entendu parler au cours d'une de ces soirées qu'il a pu passer avec Newt et Minho au bar, cependant il avait cru comprendre qu'il avait déménagé à cause de son travail. Il faut croire que les vacances possèdent cet étrange pouvoir de faire revenir les agneaux au bercail.

« Enchanté ! » s'exclame Alby d'une voix grave, qui tonne sur la terrasse comme un coup de tonnerre mais qui curieusement, ne semble impressionner personne. Au contraire, deux filles qui sirotent un cocktail lui glissent un coup d'œil appréciateur, qu'Alby ignore totalement pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de Minho – c'est qu'ils commenceraient à être presque serrés autour de cette petite table ronde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là vieux ? » demande Minho avec curiosité après qu'Alby ait salué l'intégralité de la tablée avec entrain.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Newt, on doit trouver un cadeau pour Winston... »

Thomas n'entend pas la suite de la réponse d'Alby, tous ses sens en alerte maintenant que le nom du blond a été prononcé. Il s'efforce de ne pas jeter à la dérobée des coups d'œil effarouchés autour de lui, mais Teresa le remarque en train de s'agiter sur sa chaise et lui lance un regard perplexe.

« Ah bah quand on parle du loup ! » s'esclaffe soudainement Minho en levant le bras, totalement inconscient du malaise manifeste de Thomas.

Ce dernier tourne la tête, sachant par avance sur qui son regard va se poser, et il n'est absolument pas surpris d'apercevoir Newt posté à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Cependant, alors qu'il se prépare mentalement au moment gênant qui se profile, il a la surprise de constater que le blond ne semble pas vouloir s'approcher d'eux. Alby se lève donc en les saluant, riant avec Minho de l'incapacité chronique de leur ami à arriver à l'heure, et Thomas fixe les deux hommes qui se saluent. Minho hésite visiblement à les rejoindre, trépignant sur sa chaise, et il jette un regard contrit à Thomas et Teresa en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Bougez pas hein, je dois juste aller leur demander ce qu'ils comptent acheter, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ! » leur lance-t-il en se levant d'un bond, se précipitant vers ses deux amis qui commencent à s'éloigner.

Thomas est en train de s'interroger sur ce qui retient réellement Minho à cette terrasse de café – lui ou Teresa ? – quand cette dernière se penche vers lui.

« C'est qui ce mec ? Le blond ? » lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Un confrère. » répond sobrement Thomas, en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas son état d'esprit agité. Le silence de Teresa lui indique qu'une fois encore, elle peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« _Le_ confrère ? » susurre-t-elle innocemment, tandis que Thomas sent ses joues le chauffer désagréablement. Minho ne saura sans doute jamais à quel point Thomas bénit son retour impromptu autour de la table.

« Alors vous deux, vous avez des plans pour la visite du coin ? » demande l'asiatique gaiement, sirotant une lampée de sa bière qui se réchauffe sous ce soleil de plomb. Son sourire s'étend comme un chat devant un bol de lait lorsque Thomas et Teresa échangent un regard avant de secouer négativement la tête.

Thomas se doute que Minho se fera un plaisir de jouer les guides touristiques, tant que cela lui permet de rester en compagnie de Teresa...

-X-

A la fin de la semaine, lorsque Thomas raccompagne Teresa à la gare le dimanche, ils sont bronzés comme des pains d'épice grâce aux nombreuses balades que Minho leur a fait découvrir. Ils ont crapahuté à travers toute la région avec un entrain de touristes japonais, admiré de somptueux paysages vallonnés, exploré de denses forêts et foulé des pavés centenaires. Ils sont épuisés mais heureux et si leurs yeux brillent au moment de la séparation, ils ne contiennent qu'une pointe de tristesse surpassée par le souvenir de ces moments passés ensemble.

Teresa est la sœur que Thomas n'a jamais eue, la jumelle qui partage tout de ses pensées et de ses secrets. Ils se connaissent depuis aussi longtemps que Thomas peut se souvenir, jouant déjà ensemble en maternelle dans le parc public de leur quartier. Ils ont grandi ensemble, l'âge adulte les cueillant par surprise alors qu'ils s'échangeaient encore des confidences en haut du grand toboggan de fer. Il sait que malgré la distance, cette proximité entre eux ne s'effacera jamais.

Alors il a le cœur un peu lourd lorsque le train se met en marche, mais le visage confiant de Teresa derrière la vitre lui arrache un sourire, et il rentre chez lui d'un pas léger.

Le lendemain, il reprend le travail sur les chapeaux de roue, prêt à affronter la rentrée judiciaire avec brio. Ava semble ravie de le revoir si motivé, le complimente sur son teint hâlé, puis lui fourre d'autorité cinq dossiers dans les bras en lui expliquant que les affaires reprennent. Il se contente de hocher la tête avec solennité avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Pas le temps de niaiser.

Les audiences ne reprennent pas avant la fin de semaine, ce dont Thomas est fortement soulagé. Il n'a pas revu Newt depuis l'épisode du café, et il tient à ce que cet état de fait reste ainsi aussi longtemps que possible. Il se plonge à corps perdu dans les dossiers et les rendez-vous, retrouvant presque avec délice le rythme effréné de ses journées infernales.

Le mercredi soir, il passe faire un tour à la Brasserie du Palais, retrouvant Minho avec qui une solide complicité s'est nouée grâce à leurs escapades estivales. Son ami lui apprend qu'il a pris sa soirée, et ils s'éloignent en riant de cet endroit beaucoup trop fréquenté par le gratin judiciaire pour rejoindre des bars moins recommandables. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, Thomas peine à calmer le fou rire qui le poursuit depuis qu'ils ont quitté leur dernier bar, et réalise qu'il s'est trompé d'étage uniquement au moment où sa clé refuse obstinément de tourner dans la serrure. Il rit encore plus fort.

Il a une brève pensée pour Newt au moment où sa tête touche l'oreiller, un flash brutal qui l'éblouit quelques secondes, lui arrachant un long frisson. Il tente de fermer les yeux mais le mal est fait : il ne peut plus sortir le blond de ses pensées alcoolisées.

Durant de longues minutes, il s'efforce de penser à la pile de dossiers qui l'attend dans son bureau, à la juge d'instruction qu'il doit rencontrer bientôt pour un client, à tout un tas d'autres choses qui l'aident d'habitude à calmer son excitation lorsque celle-ci se manifeste à des moments inopportuns.

Mais rien ne marche.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, il laisse sa main migrer plus au sud, et il se branle honteusement en pensant aux caresses de Newt dont il est cruellement en manque. Le paroxysme de son affaire lui fait l'effet d'un shoot d'héroïne alors qu'il jouit brusquement, presque sans s'y attendre tant le geste était machinal, et des étoiles dansent sous ses paupières tandis que son corps s'arc-boute sous les dernières impulsions de plaisir.

Il s'endort comme une masse quelques minutes après s'être nettoyé, plongeant dans un sommeil apaisé et sans rêves. Le drogué en lui aura finalement eu sa dose.

-X-

La matinée du lendemain file en un éclair tandis que Thomas lève à peine le nez de ses dossiers. Son bloc-notes est couvert de son écriture penchée et irrégulière, des flèches relient des paragraphes hiéroglyphiques, des tableaux parsèment le papier, le tout est absolument illisible pour toute personne ne se trouvant pas dans sa tête, mais il est extrêmement satisfait du travail accompli.

Durant son déjeuner, cet état de grâce s'estompe à peine lorsqu'il réalise qu'il va passer son après-midi au tribunal et qu'il est fort probable, voire absolument certain, qu'il y croise Newt. Le souvenir flou de sa branlette nocturne lui revient en mémoire, et il prend la décision d'agir. Peu lui importe ce qu'il devra faire pour pouvoir visiter une nouvelle fois le lit de Newt, il est prêt à tout.

Cependant, malgré cette détermination nouvelle, ce n'est que durant la première suspension d'audience qu'il réussit à coincer Newt pour lui parler. Le blond l'a soigneusement évité lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au tribunal, se plongeant dans une conversation intense avec son client, qui a été manifestement déconcerté par la soudaine logorrhée verbale de son avocat. Alors, lorsque le tribunal se retire devant un parterre de gens qui se sont dressés sur leurs pieds, Thomas ne lâche pas Newt du regard pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer s'il décide de s'éclipser. Le blond fait mine de sortir fumer et Thomas le suit – discrètement il l'espère.

Dans le hall, Thomas se fait alpaguer par une de ses clientes, qui tient absolument à revoir avec lui une dernière fois les différents points qui devront être soulevés lors de l'audience. C'est la troisième fois en quelques jours qu'ils potassent tout cela, mais Thomas s'arrête cependant pour écouter patiemment ce qu'elle a à lui dire. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Newt a disparu, et il retient un grognement de dépit tout en se dirigeant vers la cour extérieure.

Lorsqu'il surgit dans la cour, un soleil de plomb l'éblouit brièvement, et il se réfugie dans l'ombre des hauts murs du tribunal pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire aux lieux. Rapidement, il aperçoit Newt, manifestement en plein conciliabule avec le jeune parquetier qui siégeait à l'audience – Thomas n'a aucun remord lorsqu'il s'approche d'eux pour interrompre grossièrement leur conversation.

Il se plante devant eux, toussotant légèrement avant de décocher un sourire angélique aux deux hommes qui le fixent d'un air surpris.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, pourrais-je parler à Newt… Maître Isaac ? » commence-t-il en se reprenant immédiatement lorsque les yeux du parquetier se plissent en entendant le prénom. Il conserve néanmoins un sourire affable tandis que Newt lui décoche un regard noir.

« Si c'est pour parler des affaires de cette après-midi, je pense qu'il est inutile de s'isoler. » répond finalement Newt d'un ton froid, tirant un grincement de dents agacé à Thomas – d'autant que le procureur, qui doit avoir à peu près leur âge et qui déshabille littéralement Newt du regard, ne semble guère enclin à les laisser seuls.

« Ce serait plutôt pour aborder un autre genre d'affaire… » rétorque Thomas d'un ton onctueux, à bout de patience, toute politesse envolée tandis que les minutes avant la reprise de l'audience défilent ridiculement vite.

Newt écarquille les yeux puis se rembrunit immédiatement, sifflant au parquetier qu'ils ne seront pas longs, avant d'entraîner Thomas à sa suite vers l'extérieur du tribunal. Sa main est toujours autour du poignet de Thomas lorsqu'ils parviennent sur le trottoir, et il le lâche brutalement tout en se tournant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » marmonne Newt, son regard toujours aussi sombre sous la frange de ses cils. Thomas se mord la langue pour éviter de répondre une connerie, du genre « toi » ou quelque chose d'encore plus imagé. A la place, il inspire un bon coup avant de lâcher tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

« Désolépourl'autresoirtumemanques. »

Il est conscient d'avoir parlé vite, pour se soulager une bonne fois pour toute, mais il réalise que ses mots ressemblent davantage à un charabia incompréhensible, plutôt qu'à une confession en bonne et due forme, lorsque Newt hausse un sourcil perplexe. Après avoir lâché un soupir qui lui donne un peu de temps pour rassembler à nouveau son courage, Thomas reprend :

« Désolé pour l'autre soir. »

Il a volontairement oblitéré la fin de sa phrase. Il y a certaines choses que Newt n'est pas obligé de savoir, tout compte fait.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules avant de répondre d'un ton grinçant :

« Peu importe. Je voulais juste être gentil et t'aider un peu. »

« Ça a marché. » répond Thomas avec sincérité – et c'est vrai qu'après sa nuit passée dans les bras de Newt, il n'a plus pensé à la condamnation singulièrement lourde de son client. Il était trop occupé à ressasser les dernières paroles qu'ils ont échangé et à maudire son ahurissante mauvaise foi.

Newt ne répond rien, mais semble se détendre imperceptiblement alors que son regard se détourne de Thomas, fixant sans les voir les passants qui défilent devant le tribunal. Etrangement, alors qu'ils sont en plein cœur de la ville, entourés d'un va-et-vient permanent, Thomas a l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde. Tous les bruits semblent filtrés à travers une épaisse couche de coton, seule la respiration légère de Newt parvenant à ses oreilles lorsqu'il se rapproche doucement de lui.

Il est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, comme passer sa main dans les cheveux dorés qui dansent dans la brise légère, ou se pencher pour embrasser ces lèvres que leur propriétaire mordille depuis de longues minutes, quand Newt reprend soudainement la parole avec hésitation.

« Euh… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances avec ta petite copine ? »

Il doit probablement espérer que son ton est neutre, mais Thomas perçoit une pointe d'acidité qui étire ses lèvres en un sourire narquois. Il a déjà tout oublié de ses précédentes pensées, désormais tout à son amusement de constater que Newt, l'imperturbable et flegmatique Newt, serait… _Jaloux_ ?

« Ma petite copine ? » répète-t-il, incrédule, un rire contenu dans la voix tandis que Newt lui renvoie un regard noir. « Teresa est ma meilleure amie. »

Newt pince les lèvres, et il prend ça comme un encouragement à en dire davantage.

« Tu devrais demander à Minho, il semblerait qu'il se soit vraiment bien entendu avec elle justement… »

Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens, et Thomas sent pétiller dans son estomac un puissant sentiment de victoire lorsque Newt lui décroche finalement un sourire timide. Enhardi par cette complicité qu'il sent se réinstaller entre eux, il se rapproche davantage. Ils sont désormais face-à-face, leurs torses se touchent presque, et ils respirent le même oxygène tandis que leurs regards sont intensément verrouillés l'un à l'autre.

Il sait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui les empêche de faire une énorme bêtise ici-même, sur le parvis du tribunal à une heure de passage fréquent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble enclin à reculer.

C'est un agent de sécurité venant les avertir de la reprise de l'audience qui les sort brutalement de la bulle dans laquelle ils ont plongé. Ils ont la décence de paraître gênés alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle, et Thomas évite avec précaution le regard soupçonneux du jeune procureur qui les dévisage depuis son siège. Il ignore jusqu'où cette discussion – ou plutôt leur _absence de discussion_ en l'occurrence – aurait pu les mener, et il réprime profondément le sentiment entêtant de frustration qui le dévore.

Lorsque l'audience se termine, il lui suffit d'un seul regard en direction de Newt et d'un signe de tête pour qu'ils conviennent muettement de se rejoindre. Ils tentent de conserver leurs distances tant qu'ils ne sont pas sortis du tribunal, et Thomas se trouve quelques mètres derrière Newt lorsque le procureur vient alpaguer le blond. Thomas ne peut rien faire d'autre que de continuer à marcher, pour ne pas paraître suspect, mais il ralentit quand même imperceptiblement l'allure lorsqu'il les dépasse, croisant le regard blasé de Newt.

Mû par une inspiration soudaine – et sans doute dénuée de toute étincelle d'intelligence – il se stoppe avant de se tourner vers le duo. Il entend le procureur féliciter Newt pour sa « plaidoirie éclairée et vivante », et il sent sa mâchoire se serrer sous l'effet d'une bouffée haineuse qu'il peine à comprendre. Newt a l'air relativement mal à l'aise, mais cela n'empêche pas le procureur de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, et Thomas voit soudainement rouge.

En quelques pas, il se retrouve à côté d'eux, un sourire froid de requin affamé étirant ses lèvres, et lâche d'une voix assurée – et pleine de défi, il doit l'avouer :

« Veuillez m'excuser une fois encore, mais nous avions fixé un rendez-vous avec mon confrère. »

Newt acquiesce avec vigueur tandis que le procureur les scrute, les yeux plissés, une moue indignée plaquée sur le visage.

« J'ignorais que le cabinet Paige et le cabinet Janson travaillaient main dans la main. » répond d'un ton aigre le procureur, manifestement agacé par les interruptions répétées de la part de Thomas. Ce dernier lui renvoie une moue faussement contrite – il n'est évidemment _absolument pas_ désolé. Si seulement le jeune homme en face de lui savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de ses mains…

« Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur les modalités d'une expertise médicale commune. » continue Newt avec un air angélique, qui lui attire un regard brûlant de la part de Thomas et celui plutôt circonspect du procureur. Ce dernier n'a cependant d'autre choix que de hocher la tête sèchement et de les regarder s'éloigner, après avoir été salué avec entrain.

Les deux avocats étouffent leur rire dans leurs hermines, et ils ne laissent libre cours à leur hilarité que dans la salle des avocats, où ils sont venus déposer leur robe. Un vieux ténor du barreau, plongé dans un volumineux dossier, leur jette un regard torve, et ils se précipitent vers leur casier en s'excusant platement.

Alors qu'ils sortent du tribunal, en ayant scrupuleusement guetté si le procureur ne faisait pas le pied de grue dans la salle des pas perdus pour attendre Newt, ils ont encore un sourire niais sur le visage et ils échangent un regard brillant de complicité. Ils se sentent comme deux enfants venant de jouer un excellent tour à leur camarade trop collant, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble ressentir un quelconque remord. Un silence confortable s'installe tandis qu'ils consultent leurs messages, et Thomas retient un sourire entendu lorsque Newt relève la tête en lui lançant une moue désolée.

« Toi aussi tu dois passer au cabinet ? » demande-t-il tout en connaissant par avance la réponse. L'audience n'a pas fini très tard – une fois n'est pas coutume – et Ava lui a demandé de retourner au cabinet pour voir avec elle les derniers détails de l'expertise à laquelle ils doivent assister la semaine prochaine. Newt acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et Thomas n'est même pas surpris – le contraire aurait été plus étonnant.

Ils viennent tout juste de se séparer, chacun marchant en direction de son lieu de travail respectif, quand Newt fait volte-face en le hélant. Il se dirige vers Thomas d'un pas rapide, fouillant dans la poche avant de son sac pour en ressortir un stylo, et attrape sa main avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Au cas où. » marmonne-t-il en griffonnant quelques chiffres sur la paume de Thomas, avant de reboucher le stylo d'un air satisfait et de lui lancer un clin d'œil qui aurait fait pâlir Minho d'envie. Thomas a le souffle légèrement coupé, et il reste planté sur le trottoir pendant quelques secondes tandis que Newt recommence à s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il arrive au cabinet, son premier réflexe est de se ruer dans son bureau pour s'emparer d'un post-it et de noter le numéro que Newt vient de lui donner. Dans la foulée, il lui envoie un SMS pour que le blond ait également son numéro, et il a le cœur battant lorsqu'il reçoit l'accusé de lecture. Il pose ensuite son téléphone pour se concentrer sur les documents qu'Ava lui a agité sous le nez sitôt qu'il avait passé la porte du cabinet, et ils se plongent dans une discussion épineuse sur la meilleure stratégie de défense à mettre en place dans ce dossier fumeux.

-X-

Si Thomas a pu se réjouir de l'heure à laquelle les audiences ont pris fin, il est nettement moins satisfait de l'heure à laquelle il met les pieds hors du cabinet. Il sent un début de migraine pointer, mais il a le cœur léger de ceux qui viennent de récolter une pluie de compliments qu'ils espèrent mériter. L'ancien collaborateur de sa patronne est passé les visiter en coup de vent, et lui a tenu la jambe pendant un long moment, impressionné par le bilan des affaires qu'il a pu traiter jusque-là. Le ténor a effacé la lourde condamnation du maître-nageur d'un geste indifférent de la main, et c'est comme si Thomas n'avait attendu que cet adoubement pour tourner définitivement la page. Ava avait insisté pour ouvrir une bouteille de champagne, et leur expertise était passée à la trappe sans états d'âme tandis qu'ils trinquaient à l'avenir du cabinet.

Profitant de la fraîcheur du soir qui commence à tomber, Thomas s'allume une cigarette tout en jetant un œil à son téléphone. Il sent un sourire dément prendre place sur son visage quand il lit le seul et unique message que Newt lui a envoyé durant ces quelques heures.

_\- Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? (18:43)_

Il répond rapidement, ses doigts volant sur le clavier avec une énergie nouvelle.

_\- Chinois ? (20:14)_

Ce serait mentir s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas déjà repéré depuis plusieurs semaines ce petit traiteur chinois à deux pas de l'immeuble de Newt et qu'il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour enfin le tester. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait _réellement_ eu l'occasion de se promener dans le quartier depuis le fiasco de sa dernière soirée avec Newt.

Son estomac laisse échapper un bruit approbateur au moment où Newt lui envoie une courte liste de ses plats préférés, et c'est en sifflotant joyeusement qu'il se dirige vers le quartier du blond. Il décide de ne pas s'appesantir sur la facilité avec laquelle tout cela s'est mis en place – il a déjà le cerveau en surchauffe, autant ne pas l'encombrer davantage.

Lorsqu'il sonne à l'interphone de Newt, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques et de barquettes – on repassera pour l'écologie – il se sent brutalement intimidé, fixant ses chaussures jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grésillement désagréable. Il monte l'escalier en ralentissant davantage à chaque pas, perdant progressivement la belle assurance qui l'emplissait jusqu'alors. Il n'est plus sûr que cette soirée soit une excellente idée, il se dit qu'ils sont peut-être allés trop vite en besogne, après tout ils ne sont pas amis et…

Un regard ombrageux le coupe dans ses réflexions, et le sourire de Newt lorsqu'il atteint le palier lui ôte toute envie d'approfondir davantage ses sombres pensées. Ils échangent un faible sourire, et c'est à ce moment que Thomas prend conscience que Newt doit être aussi anxieux que lui. Pour détendre l'ambiance, il lève ses bras chargés avec un sourire éclatant et Newt écarte davantage la porte d'entrée de son appartement pour lui céder le passage.

Ils mangent devant une série judiciaire française, critiquant les acteurs et les rebondissements de l'intrigue, Newt se moque des difficultés que Thomas rencontre dans l'utilisation des baguettes, les coussins du canapé volent dans une bataille avortée, et le calme est à peine revenu une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils recommencent à suivre avec passion les aventures des flics de leur série.

Newt est adossé au canapé, les jambes étendues devant lui, tandis que Thomas s'est couché sans vergogne. Il a la tête sur les genoux du blond, et il est quasiment sûr qu'il pourrait se trouver une aptitude à ronronner si les doigts de Newt continuent leur léger massage dans ses cheveux. Il sent un frisson langoureux lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, et tant d'envies différentes lui viennent en tête – toutes dans le même registre néanmoins – qu'il se sent obligé de faire une remarque narquoise sur ce qui vient de se passer à l'écran pour tenter de les réfréner.

Newt pouffe légèrement, mais ses doigts se sont arrêtés de bouger sur le cuir chevelu de Thomas. Ce dernier remue faiblement pour lever les yeux vers le blond, et tombe sur un regard enflammé qui le transperce. Il a à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il a _terriblement _envie de Newt quand ce dernier se penche sur lui pour lui arracher un baiser, un simple effleurement de lèvres qui leur fait complètement perdre les pédales.

Thomas se redresse brusquement avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur Newt, qui lui agrippe la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangent est violent, humide, leurs langues ne tardent pas à se retrouver, et ils gémissent à l'unisson lorsque leurs bassins se collent l'un à l'autre. Les dents mordent, les ongles griffent, et leurs tee-shirts sont au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Thomas se soulève légèrement pour que Newt fasse glisser son jean et son boxer, et halète bruyamment lorsque les doigts de Newt se pose exactement à l'endroit où il souhaitait qu'ils soient. Il refuse d'être en reste, mais il est tellement excité qu'il ne peut que s'accrocher avec une ferveur presque religieuse aux épaules de Newt, sa bouche se perdant son cou, ses râles de plaisir étouffés par la peau tendre.

Ils se frottent l'un à l'autre toute pudeur envolée, et Thomas prend à peine conscience que Newt a déboutonné son propre pantalon. Ce constat le fait presque jouir sur le champ, et un long gémissement rauque s'échappe de sa gorge quand leurs deux membres se touchent. La chaleur qui s'élève de leurs corps est indécente, tout comme les bruits qui résonnent dans le salon, et Thomas atteint son point de rupture au moment où leurs regards enfiévrés se croisent.

Il part longuement, son corps tendu pesant de tout son poids sur celui de Newt, qui a légèrement ralenti la cadence pour accompagner son mouvement. Lorsque ses spasmes de jouissance se calment, il se sent vaguement honteux d'être parti plus rapidement qu'un collégien en chaleur, mais sa bouche a déjà trouvé le chemin de celle de Newt tandis que ses doigts se glissent entre eux.

Il recule légèrement, se laissant glisser en bas du canapé, et Newt rejette violemment la tête contre le dossier lorsque Thomas le prend en bouche. Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Newt pour rejoindre Thomas dans les limbes du plaisir, et ce dernier se redresse avec un sourire qu'il qualifierait de satisfait. Newt a les yeux légèrement brumeux, les joues rougies, et…

Il semblerait que mini-Thomas soit de nouveau d'attaque.

Alors il se lève, saisissant la main de Newt qui semble s'être remis de ses émotions, et il l'entraîne sans un mot vers la chambre. Leurs pantalons souillés rejoignent le sol avec rapidité, et ils ont à peine atteint le lit qu'ils sont déjà encastrés l'un dans l'autre, se dévorant mutuellement. Leurs gestes sont presque désespérés, mus par un sentiment d'urgence que Thomas ne comprend qu'à moitié. Ces étreintes passionnées sont comme une longue litanie de mots qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce – ils n'en ont pas besoin.

_Ton corps m'a manqué, coucher avec toi m'a manqué, tu m'as manqué. _

Ils ne diraient pas ça à voix haute.

Lorsqu'ils s'endorment, Thomas se sent enfin apaisé.

-X-

_\- J'aime bien ta manière de régler des affaire urgentes entre confrères (10:42)_

Thomas laisse honteusement échapper un gloussement avant de reposer son téléphone sur son bureau pour se replonger dans sa prise de notes. Newt et lui échangent des textos depuis qu'ils se sont séparés, flirtant gentiment comme deux lycéens intimidés, et il adore cette sensation d'exaltation juvénile qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis des années.

Même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais, il a le cœur encore un peu battant depuis qu'ils se sont dit au revoir sur le perron de l'immeuble. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils échangent une poignée de main très formelle, comme à leur habitude, Newt lui avait saisi le poignet avant de l'attirer à lui et de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Juste après, il s'était écarté avant de s'éloigner, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, lui claironnant de passer une bonne journée.

A l'heure actuelle, Thomas ne sait pas encore si sa journée va être bonne ou mauvaise, mais il peut affirmer avec certitude qu'elle a commencé d'une manière plutôt spéciale. Et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne souhaite pas que ce genre d'événement se reproduise.

Ses yeux glissent sur son dossier sans le voir, tant ses réflexions lui accaparent l'esprit, et il sursaute violemment quand Ava entre dans son bureau sans frapper – ce qui est une habitude chez elle. Sa patronne lui décoche un sourire amusé avant de s'asseoir d'autorité dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle arbore son air concentré des conversations importantes, et il espère qu'il aimera ce qui va sortir de sa bouche.

« Thomas, je souhaitais t'avertir que nous allons accueillir une stagiaire à partir de lundi prochain, et ce pour deux semaines. »

Il hausse un sourcil circonspect.

« Très bien et..? »

S'il se permet une telle familiarité, c'est qu'il sait que 1- sa boss ne s'en formalisera pas et 2- il est plutôt surpris du ton formel qu'elle a utilisé pour son annonce. Des stagiaires, ils en ont eu quelques-uns depuis qu'il travaille au cabinet, et il n'a pas souvenir que tous aient été annoncés avec une telle solennité.

« Elle s'appelle Sonya Isaac et elle est en troisième année de droit. Une étudiante prometteuse d'après son dossier. » continue Ava sur le même ton, ses yeux fixés sur Thomas semblant le sonder intensément.

S'il ne comprend pas au départ où la femme souhaite en venir, une lueur de compréhension s'allume enfin dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que c'est la sœur de..? »

« Newton Isaac, oui. Le nouveau protégé de Janson. » confirme rapidement Ava en hochant la tête, et une moue dubitative s'affiche sur le visage de Thomas.

« Pourquoi ne fait-elle pas son stage chez lui alors ? » demande-t-il étourdiment, s'attirant un regard agacé de sa patronne.

« Il semblerait qu'elle ne lui ait pas envoyé sa candidature. Peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas travailler avec son frère. » répond-elle néanmoins, ponctuant ses paroles par un geste désintéressé de la main.

Si Ava Paige est au quotidien une personne très humaine et compréhensive, Thomas peine sensiblement à la reconnaître lorsqu'il est question de Janson. Cette dualité malsaine fait ressortir le pire de chacun des protagonistes de cette affaire, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais Thomas aimerait ne pas être une part de ça.

« Si elle est aussi douée que son frère, il nous la faut Thomas. » poursuit Ava en verrouillant son regard au sien pour souligner la gravité de ses propos. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors il la gratifie d'un petit hochement de tête pour confirmer qu'il a saisi l'idée.

Visiblement satisfaite, Ava se lève et se dirige vers la porte, avant de s'immobiliser, une main sur la poignée. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, Thomas se sent comme le petit chaperon rouge entre les griffes du grand méchant loup. Il voit les crocs de sa boss scintiller lorsque ses lèvres se retroussent brièvement dans un rictus calculateur.

« Si tu joues bien ton coup Thomas, nous pourrons peut-être avoir les deux. »

Une sueur froide traverse le dos de Thomas, qui a soudainement l'impression que tout son sang vient de tomber dans ses pieds. Il bafouille en tentant d'adopter un ton interloqué, mais Ava balaie ses piteuses explications en un mouvement distrait de la main – un geste bien habituel chez une dame si élégante.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, certains bruits courent au Palais que Newton Isaac et toi seriez très proches. Je ne fais pas réellement attention aux rumeurs, surtout lorsqu'elles proviennent de jeunes magistrats tels que Monsieur Maillard, mais celle-ci m'a... interpellée. »

« Colin Maillard ? Le procureur ? » siffle Thomas entre ses dents, l'esprit déjà occupé à planifier sa prochaine tentative d'assassinat sur personne dépositaire de l'autorité publique.

Ava acquiesce et son rictus s'élargit.

« Sache que ta vie privée ne me regarde absolument pas tant que cela n'interfère pas sur ton travail. En revanche, si cela peut interférer sur le sien... Jackpot non ? »

Elle termine sa tirade par un clin d'œil qui plonge Thomas dans un profond état d'écœurement. Il décide d'ignorer sciemment la dernière partie de la phrase et répond d'une voix blanche :

« Je sais faire la part des choses. »

« Je l'espère. » répond Ava qui redevient soudainement sérieuse. « Janson, en revanche, a un peu plus de mal avec ce concept. »

Thomas trouve que cela ressemble furieusement à une mise en garde, mais il n'a pas le temps de poser davantage de questions qu'Ava sort déjà de son bureau après l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire affable qu'elle réserve d'ordinaire aux clients. Il se laisse tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, relâchant tout l'air de ses poumons dans un long soupir. Après s'être passé une main lasse sur le visage, il attrape son téléphone, qu'il a vu s'allumer lors de sa discussion avec Ava.

_\- Sushis ce midi ? (11:17) _

La proposition vient évidemment de Newt, et il accepte sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il demande si Minho sera de la partie, en espérant que Newt ne se sentira pas vexé qu'il tienne à rajouter un troisième larron à leur sortie. Cependant, toute situation de crise exige un brainstorming de qualité, et il place une grande confiance – probablement injustifiée – en Minho pour les aider à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Après tout, ce mec s'est toujours montré prodigue en bons conseils jusqu'ici – ou à peu près.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois autour de la table en fer du restaurant japonais, Thomas réalise que les conseils de Minho ne pourront suivre qu'une explication détaillée sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Newt. Il commence à paniquer, trempouillant son maki dans la sauce soja jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit complètement imbibé, refusant de fixer dans les yeux ses deux acolytes, et il loupe ainsi le regard ennuyé qu'ils échangent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire de si urgent Thomas ? » tente Newt avec délicatesse, sirotant une gorgée de son soda.

Minho lève les yeux au ciel – ça, Thomas ne le manque pas – et il se sent rougir tandis qu'il cherche ses mots, bredouillant quelques onomatopées vides de sens.

« Nan mais ça va, je sais que vous couchez ensemble. »

Visiblement à court de patience, Minho lâche sa petite bombe avec une nonchalance toute britannique qui tire une exclamation outrée à Thomas. Il est désormais écarlate de gêne tandis que Newt cache son sourire dans sa canette, et il lui décoche un regard furibond.

« Hey c'est mon meilleur pote. » rappelle le blond calmement en levant les mains pour se dédouaner, son expression faussement désolée totalement contredite par le demi-sourire moqueur qui plane sur ses lèvres.

C'est désormais au tour de Thomas de lever les yeux au ciel, même si tout cela lui permet désormais de ne pas tourner autour du pot dans ses explications. Sans s'engager dans le débat de savoir ce qu'il convient de dire à son meilleur pote ou pas, il va droit au but en leur racontant par le menu la discussion qu'il a pu avoir avec Ava le matin-même. Lorsqu'il demande pourquoi Sonya n'effectue pas son stage dans le même cabinet que Newt, ce dernier affiche une moue blasée.

« Elle t'a vu plaider en correctionnelle il y a un mois et elle veut absolument travailler avec toi. »

Thomas hausse les sourcils tandis que Minho émet un faible sifflement.

« Le frère et la sœur, chapeau Tom-Tom. »

Newt rosit légèrement tandis que « Tom-Tom » fusille son prétendu ami du regard. Si Minho a beaucoup de qualités, la discrétion et la délicatesse n'en font définitivement pas partie. L'asiatique doit probablement réaliser que le niveau de malaise autour de la table atteint des niveaux intergalactiques, car il change de sujet sans transition.

« Et Janson ferait quoi s'il découvrait pour vous deux ? »

Belle tentative du joueur coréen, qui ne parvient néanmoins pas à s'extraire de la zone d'inconfort dans laquelle ils sont plongés.

« Je sais pas trop... » répond néanmoins Newt d'un ton pensif. « Il me mettrait probablement une pression de dingue pour que je t'écrase à chaque dossier. Et il me reprocherait chacun de mes échecs en remettant notre... relation sur le tapis. »

Thomas bloque sur le terme « relation », scrutant Newt alors qu'il essaie de déterminer ce que ce dernier sous-entend par là, quand Minho intervient.

« J'suis pas calé en droit, mais ça s'appelle du harcèlement ça. »

Newt hausse les épaules.

« Comment crois-tu que Janson soit devenu le meilleur cabinet de la ville ? En offrant des sucreries à ses collaborateurs ? »

« Le deuxième meilleur cabinet de la ville. » corrige Thomas par automatisme, soutenant sans ciller le regard provocateur que lui lance Newt par-dessus la table. C'est un raclement de gorge amusé de la part de Minho qui les extirpe de leur joute visuelle – que Thomas est sûr d'avoir remportée, parole de scout.

« Et pour le procureur qui balance sur votre dos, vous faites quoi ? » demande Minho afin de recadrer la discussion. Curieusement, alors qu'il est le moins impliqué dans toute cette affaire, il semble le plus investi dans sa résolution. Thomas le soupçonne de se régaler d'être au cœur des ragots plutôt que de les entendre de loin, comme il en a l'habitude à son comptoir de café. Il se félicite cependant d'avoir pris l'initiative d'avoir introduit un tel stratège dans leurs rangs.

Thomas lance un regard éloquent à Newt, qui se tasse sur son siège face à l'observation minutieuse dont il fait l'objet.

« Quoi ?! Je vais pas accepter d'aller boire un verre avec lui uniquement pour qu'il se la ferme ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lâche Minho avec décontraction, et Thomas se surprend à avoir soudainement envie de lui sauter à la gorge. La seule idée de Newt baratinant ce bellâtre de procureur lui hérisse le poil, mais il tente de conserver un calme apparent lorsqu'il objecte :

« Parce que c'est pas moral, c'est tout. »

Newt lui lance un coup d'œil circonspect, tandis que Minho secoue la tête de dépit.

« Me fais pas croire que tu t'es soudainement retrouvé une conscience. Je croyais que c'était la première chose à jeter quand on devenait avocat. »

Il éclate de rire quand les deux autres se tournent vers lui d'un air mauvais, et lève son verre pour trinquer à leur santé.

Le repas se termine sans qu'ils n'aient réellement trouvé de solutions, mais Thomas a le cœur plus léger lorsqu'il retourne au cabinet. Il ne sait toujours pas comment gérer la possible découverte par Janson de la relation plus-si-platonique-que-ça qu'il entretient avec Newt, mais il a au moins la bénédiction de ce dernier pour tenter d'embrigader sa sœur. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Newt lui a rapidement soufflé qu'il préférait les bruns, et le message est limpide lorsque l'on sait que ce cher Colin Maillard est blond comme les blés.

Néanmoins, il doit l'avouer, lorsque ses enseignants l'avaient prévenu à l'école d'avocat que les relations entre les membres de leur profession et les magistrats étaient conflictuelles, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

* * *

**Note bis** : comme je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue, vous ne devriez normalement pas attendre trois ans pour la suite et fin !


	4. Partie IV

**Note : **me voici de retour avec la partie 4 (qui est très longue et totalement disproportionnée avec les autres parties...)

L'attente sera moins longue pour l'épilogue puisqu'il est déjà écrit (snif).

Encore une fois, merci à mes relecteurs de choc qui se sont quand même mis à trois pour traquer les fautes dans cette partie.

* * *

**PARTIE IV**

Le lundi suivant, lorsque Thomas arrive au cabinet, Ava et la secrétaire sont en pleine discussion avec une jolie blonde qu'il ne reconnaît pas immédiatement. Il doit avouer qu'il n'a pas forcément les yeux en face des trous, récupérant difficilement d'un week-end chargé. Pour la première fois, Minho l'a invité à une soirée organisée par un de ses amis, le fameux Winston pour lequel Alby et Newt cherchaient un cadeau durant les vacances. L'alcool a coulé à flots, et c'est comme ça que Thomas réalise qu'il récupère nettement moins bien de ses soirées que lors de ses années de fac. La vieillesse n'est pas loin.

Il met ainsi quelques secondes – qui lui semblent durer une éternité alors que les trois femmes ont les yeux rivés sur lui – à remettre qui est cette fameuse blonde qu'il lui semble connaître. C'est son sourire qui lui donne sa réponse sur son identité : elle a exactement le même que Newt. En la détaillant davantage, il réalise que Sonya est le portrait craché de Newt, simplement dotée d'une paire d'yeux d'un bleu perçant qui ferait presque de l'ombre à Teresa.

Lorsqu'elle se présente, il ne rate pas l'œillade séductrice qu'elle lui envoie, et il doit fournir un effort incommensurable pour ne pas paraître gêné. Il ne sait pas dans quelle mesure Newt et Sonya sont proches, ni s'ils ont eu l'occasion de parler de lui, et il espère sincèrement que la jeune femme ne tentera rien qui pourrait les mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Il n'a plus bandé devant une femme depuis sa première année de fac – good old days...

La matinée s'écoule tranquillement dans le cabinet Paige. Évidemment, Ava a fortement insisté pour que Thomas s'occupe de Sonya et lui fasse découvrir « les rouages du métier », tout en occultant totalement le fait que Thomas n'a rien d'un fin pédagogue. D'humeur badine, il lui refile un dossier qu'il doit plaider contre Newt – quelle coïncidence – dans quelques mois, la chargeant d'examiner la régularité de la procédure. Il lui en demande sûrement beaucoup, mais il sait que ce dossier l'occupera suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui trouver une réelle activité.

Lorsque les coups de midi sonnent et que l'estomac de Thomas se rappelle à son bon vouloir, Sonya a l'air complètement passionnée par sa lecture et il est presque réticent à l'en extirper. Deux pages de notes reposent à côté de la jeune fille et il se prend à penser qu'Ava a probablement raison de vouloir lui assurer une place au chaud dans son cabinet. Il attend de lire pour se faire une idée définitive.

Ils vont manger chacun de leur côté, Thomas feignant d'ignorer l'air déçu que Sonya tente de dissimuler lorsqu'il s'éloigne pour aller s'acheter un sandwich. Il repense brièvement au commentaire de Minho sur le fait qu'il ait pu attraper le frère et la sœur, et ça le fait sourire stupidement. Même si tout n'a été que sous-entendu, il ne peut que constater que Newt n'a pas songé à démentir et ça le rend bêtement heureux. Il refuse de s'appesantir davantage sur la question

L'après-midi, il l'entraîne au tribunal. Ava l'a chargé d'audiences civiles qui ne relèvent pas normalement de son champ de compétence, mais les dossiers sont faciles et il n'a pas à priori besoin de plaider. Sonya est fascinée par le décorum du Palais, puis déchante totalement quand Thomas l'entraîne dans des couloirs inaccessibles au public, qui auraient sérieusement besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

Bon joueur, il présente sa stagiaire à tous les professionnels qu'ils rencontrent, négocie avec le juge pour qu'elle assiste à certaines audiences en chambre du conseil et la place d'autorité à côté de lui dans la salle d'audience. Entourée de robes noires, elle ne paraît cependant pas mal à l'aise. Thomas l'observe détailler les différents protagonistes de cette pièce de théâtre qu'il répète tous les jours avec la force de l'habitude, les yeux de la blonde caressant avec envie le décor comme s'ils murmuraient « bientôt, uniquement vous et moi... »

On ne peut donc enlever à Sonya qu'elle est extrêmement motivée.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Thomas n'est pas très concentré puisque ces audiences sont quasiment inutiles, et c'est Sonya qui lui rappelle où il se trouve, alors qu'il s'est égaré dans ses pensées, en lui donnant un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il aperçoit la présidente du tribunal qui le fixe avec agacement, et il se lève précipitamment pour remettre ses conclusions écrites – plutôt celles d'Ava, puisque c'est elle qui a travaillé sur ces dossiers. Le greffier lui décoche un sourire narquois, qu'il ignore pour plutôt lancer un regard empli de gratitude à Sonya lorsqu'il regagne sa place.

L'atmosphère de la salle d'audience est étouffante à cause des températures estivales, l'aération étant beaucoup moins efficace que dans la salle des correctionnelles. Thomas est absolument enchanté que tous ses dossiers soient passés avant la suspension d'audience, et il s'empresse de s'enfuir pour respirer enfin un peu d'air frais, talonné par Sonya qui commençait à s'éventer discrètement avec son calepin.

Ils se réfugient dans un couloir adjacent bordé d'étroites fenêtres, et les températures y sont nettement plus clémentes – le choc thermique n'est pas loin pourrait-on dire. Thomas décide alors de faire visiter les profondeurs du tribunal à Sonya, et il prend conscience que ce n'est pas sa plus brillante idée lorsqu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec le procureur Maillard alors qu'il lui montre l'aile réservée au Parquet.

Les deux hommes se fixent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, Thomas oubliant toutes les règles de politesse élémentaire tandis que le regard noir de son vis-à-vis lui apprend qu'il est loin d'être le bienvenu ici. Cependant, les yeux du procureur tombent sur Sonya et il récupère immédiatement un sourire plus avenant. Thomas réprime un rictus écœuré avant de faire les présentations. Sonya, qu'il n'imaginait pas cœur d'artichaut, a l'air tout à fait sous le charme du magistrat, qui se passe une main innocente dans les cheveux – le rustre.

Une fois les banalités d'usage échangées – sur un ton suave que Thomas aurait vraiment apprécié ne pas connaître – le procureur lui désigne la salle au bout du couloir d'un geste vague de la main.

« Maître Isaac est en train de consulter un dossier, si ça vous intéresse Edison... » lâche-t-il entre ses dents, comme si cette information avait une haute teneur confidentielle qui échapperait probablement à Thomas. Sonya arbore un sourire éclatant à la seule pensée de croiser son frère sur son lieu de travail, et Thomas se dirige vers la pièce en question après avoir gratifié le procureur d'un sec hochement de tête.

Lorsque Sonya et lui passent la porte, ils sont accueillis par une montagne de dossiers, certaines piles posées à même le sol. On dirait qu'une bombe a explosé dans une salle d'archives, et Thomas se sent l'âme d'un démineur lorsqu'il pose un premier pied prudent parmi les papiers éparpillés. Newt est assis en tailleur près d'une étagère qui déborde, archéologue des temps modernes penché sur un lourd dossier qu'il tient en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux.

« Newtie ! » _couine_ littéralement Sonya avant de se jeter sur son grand frère, qui lève un regard effaré pour apercevoir qui est à l'origine de cette tentative d'étouffement. Thomas s'adosse nonchalamment au mur en observant ces retrouvailles si touchantes – il verserait une petite larme si seulement il avait un cœur – attendant que la fratrie Isaac daigne se souvenir de sa présence.

Newt commence visiblement à manquer d'air, car il repousse gentiment sa sœur, qui se recule docilement en entraînant du même coup le dossier que son frère tenait sur ses genoux. La pochette en carton vomit sur le sol les feuilles qu'elle contenait, et Thomas doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un jappement de rire. Il contient à grand peine son hilarité alors que Sonya blanchit brutalement et que Newt ferme les yeux. Il doit probablement s'imaginer qu'il est partout sauf ici, dans une pièce mal éclairée et étouffante, en compagnie de sa petite sœur trop maladroite qui vient d'éparpiller l'intégralité d'un dossier de 377 pièces exactement.

« Ben tu vois Sonya, quand tu me demandais ce qu'on allait faire après la visite du tribunal... T'as ta réponse maintenant. » lâche tout de même Thomas innocemment, encaissant sans broncher le regard meurtrier que lui décoche Newt.

Les deux blonds sont désormais à quatre pattes sur le sol, tentant de rassembler les feuilles éparses, la robe d'avocat de Newt et le tailleur strict de Sonya balayant la poussière. Thomas a vraiment, _vraiment_ très envie de prendre une vidéo pour le devoir de mémoire, et il est en train de sortir son téléphone de sa poche quand une voix froide s'élève dans la pièce.

« N'y pense même pas Tommy. »

C'est Newt qui vient de le stopper net dans son plan machiavélique. Le blond est en train de zieuter sous une étagère métallique pour être sûr qu'aucun papier ne s'y est glissé, et Thomas range l'arme du crime en grommelant. Lui qui croyait que seuls les profs de français avaient des yeux derrière la tête.

Le dossier est à peu près complet et en ordre lorsque Newt et Sonya se relèvent enfin. Thomas est toujours adossé au mur, plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier dont il s'est saisi pour patienter – il n'allait quand même pas les _aider_ pour faire passer le temps, quelle idée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demande Newt en époussetant distraitement sa robe, absolument imperturbable face aux traces de poussière sur son vêtement de la valeur d'un SMIC.

« Je faisais visiter les lieux à Sonya. Ava m'a envoyé aux audiences civiles cette aprèm. » répond tranquillement Thomas en refermant doucement le dossier – très sympa cette affaire de trafic de bigorneaux, il songe à se mettre au droit de la pêche très bientôt.

Newt hausse un sourcil circonspect et Thomas sait que le blond est étonné de le retrouver aux audiences civiles. Ces dernières sont loin d'être le péché mignon de Thomas, qui lui avait bien fait comprendre au cours de leurs discussions qu'il ne vivait, ne respirait et ne jurait que par le pénal. Newt est plus touche-à-tout, mais la polyvalence, c'est pas trop le truc de Thomas. D'ailleurs, songe ce dernier en réprimant un rictus, c'est un peu la même chose au niveau de leurs préférences sexuelles quand on y pense.

« Au fait, on a croisé Maillard. Il semble avoir un faible pour les blondes. » ne peut-il s'empêcher de rajouter, volontairement provocateur. Il est extrêmement satisfait quand le sourcil de Newt remonte encore plus haut sur son front.

Sonya se trouve entre les deux, et son regard se déplace de l'un à l'autre comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis. Supportrice silencieuse, mais non moins enthousiaste, elle se redresse lorsque le nom du procureur est prononcé.

« Tu le connais Newt ? » demande-t-elle avec curiosité, tandis que les joues de son frère rougissent perceptiblement.

« Seulement dans le cadre professionnel. » marmonne-t-il en réponse, envoyant un regard noir à Thomas qui s'est permis d'émettre un bruit de gorge éloquent.

Sonya ne semble pas avoir saisi l'échange – un comble pour celle qui semblait si attentive quelques secondes auparavant – et lance un regard courroucé à son frangin.

« D'abord Thomas Edison puis Colin Maillard ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais encore rencontré personne qui puisse m'aider pour mon stage ! » lui reproche-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« Tu m'as demandé ça il y a un mois... » rétorque Newt avec un haussement d'épaule désintéressé, et Thomas hésite entre soutenir le blond dans ses dénégations ou rire devant tant de mauvaise foi. Techniquement, un mois auparavant, Newt et lui se connaissaient déjà. Et autrement qu'au sens biblique du terme...

Au moment où Sonya s'apprête à répliquer, une greffière passe la tête par l'ouverture de la porte pour s'enquérir de l'origine des bruits de voix, et ils s'excusent platement tous les trois. Lorsqu'ils sont de nouveau seuls, Thomas jette un œil à son téléphone, qui lui apprend qu'il est plus que largement l'heure de rentrer au cabinet. Sonya embrasse son frère, toute rancœur disparue tandis que Thomas lui promet qu'ils reviendront au tribunal dans la semaine parce qu'il est le meilleur maître de stage qui existe, et sort donc de la pièce d'un pas guilleret.

Thomas s'apprête à la suivre quand Newt le retient par le bord de sa robe.

« Ça se passe comment ? » souffle-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Elle... Elle te ressemble. » répond lentement Thomas sur le même ton, plongeant son regard dans celui de Newt. Il espère que ce dernier saisira l'entièreté de ce que cette phrase recèle, le compliment voilé qu'il aurait peine à formuler autrement.

L'espace d'une seconde, les lèvres de Newt se pincent, et il a peur d'avoir été mal compris quand le blond se penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

Le baiser est l'un des plus chastes qu'ils n'aient jamais échangé. L'un des plus doux également. C'est une bouche, posée contre une autre bouche, un simple contact presque innocent qui passerait pour une bise maladroite.

Mais Thomas est désormais fort doué lorsqu'il s'agit d'interpréter les gestes de Newt – une habitude qu'il a prise lorsqu'ils sont au lit et que la bouche de l'autre homme est occupée – alors il capte le message. Il entend le remerciement muet que lui adresse Newt, et il lui renvoie un simple hochement de tête lorsqu'ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Sonya et lui rentrent au cabinet, il a définitivement la tête ailleurs. La jeune femme ne semble pas le remarquer et son débit de paroles est largement suffisant pour simuler une conversation partagée. Thomas lui répond par onomatopées, ce dont elle ne semble pas se formaliser. Il est trop occupé à tourner et retourner un détail qui lui avait auparavant échappé : à quel moment Newt a-t-il commencé à l'appeler _Tommy_ ?

-X-

Lorsque le vendredi soir arrive, Thomas peut affirmer sans détour qu'il a passé une excellente semaine. Sonya est une étudiante brillante, curieuse et intéressée, et celle qu'il croyait être un fardeau s'est finalement avérée être un atout précieux. Aux audiences correctionnelles, la jeune femme s'est faite discrète, mais lui a néanmoins soufflé un élément de défense qu'il a estimé excellent – et utilisé sans remord face à son adversaire du jour. Évidemment, les connaissances en droit de Sonya sont parcellaires, et il lui a signalé plusieurs erreurs, mais dans l'ensemble il est ravi. Et puis, il doit s'avouer que ne pas être seul dans son bureau, cloîtré entre ces quatre murs par un si beau soleil, lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retrouve dans son petit appartement le vendredi soir, moyennement prêt à affronter un week-end pour lequel il n'a absolument rien de prévu, il sent à nouveau le poids de sa solitude lui peser sur les épaules.

Cependant, plutôt que de déboucher la petite bouteille de vin blanc qui patiente dans son frigo, il décide d'appeler ses amis. Rachel, Aris et Teresa répondent présent, et ils se lancent dans une conversation vidéo qui se transforme rapidement en joyeux bordel.

Les filles le pressent de question quant au fameux avocat qu'il a rencontré, avides d'en savoir plus sur l'évolution de leur relation, et Aris s'extasie en les comparant à Roméo et Juliette. Rachel est en train de railler leur ami sur son « foutu tempérament fleur bleue » quand l'interphone de Thomas sonne bruyamment. Ils sursautent tous les quatre tant le son est strident, s'immobilisant brusquement lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'entre tous, c'est _Thomas_ qui a de la visite. Thomas, cet ermite exilé qui a lui-même avoué quelques minutes plus tôt que ses seules connaissances dans cette ville se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Ils le pressent d'aller ouvrir, et c'est à reculons que Thomas se dirige vers l'interphone. Il ignore qui peut bien lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive, et il s'apprête déjà à envoyer paître le malotru qui s'est probablement gouré d'interphone quand une voix bien connue résonne dans le combiné.

« Thomas ? T'es là ? »

Le doute n'est pas permis : il s'agit de Newt.

« Monte. » répond laconiquement Thomas en déverrouillant la porte. Il entend le grésillement caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, et il perd aussitôt son sang-froid lorsqu'il se précipite vers son ordinateur.

« Putain les gars c'est Newt. » siffle-t-il entre ses dents en se recoiffant dans le retour vidéo, ignorant les exclamations moqueuses de ses amis – ces faux-potes.

Il doit jurer trois fois qu'il leur racontera tout sans omettre le moindre détail, et il est en train de promettre solennellement qu'il ne fera pas de folies de son corps lorsque de légers coups sur la porte résonnent dans l'appartement. Il raccroche rapidement avant d'enfin aller ouvrir.

Sans surprise, Newt se trouve sur son perron, serrant sa veste contre son torse. En le détaillant, Thomas remarque qu'il a l'air un peu perdu, les traits peut-être un peu trop tirés, et il s'écarte sans un mot pour le laisser passer. Gally reconnaît directement le nouvel arrivant et ronronne instantanément lorsque les doigts de Newt se posent sur son pelage orange. Mû par un étrange pressentiment, Thomas se dirige vers son frigo. Un verre ne serait pas de trop ce soir, finalement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se jette à l'eau tandis que Newt câline toujours Gally machinalement.

« Dure journée ? »

Il lance un petit sourire compatissant à Newt tout en débouchant la bouteille, s'attirant un regard empli de gratitude lorsqu'il lui tend un verre.

« Pas dingue… »

Le blond semble avoir besoin de parler, alors Thomas l'invite cérémonieusement à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de jardin qui entourent sa table en fer – une décoration bien hétéroclite pour un appartement si austère. La première gorgée de vin semble délier la langue de Newt, qui ouvre enfin les vannes en poussant un profond soupir.

« Maillard a eu mon numéro je ne sais pas comment, et m'a encore proposé d'aller boire un verre. Janson m'a confirmé qu'il avait entendu des trucs sur toi et moi, et je suis incapable d'interpréter sa réaction. Je suis allé manger chez mes parents et Sonya leur a parlé de toi pendant tout le dîner. Ils me soulent, tous. »

En effet, Newt a l'air incroyablement fatigué sous la lumière crue de la lampe halogène. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Thomas tend la main à travers la table et saisit celle libre de Newt, qui pianote nerveusement sur le plateau. Le blond ne fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de serrer ses doigts entre les siens.

« Il lâche pas l'affaire Maillard… » souffle Thomas d'un ton ingénu, s'attirant un regard noir de Newt qui s'adoucit immédiatement lorsqu'il tombe sur son demi-sourire. Il ravale donc une remarque probablement sarcastique pour simplement lever les yeux au ciel. Thomas reprend la parole au moment où Newt porte à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

« C'est le week-end, détend-toi un peu. Tu ne voulais pas voir Minho ce soir ? » demande-t-il, incertain de savoir comment sa question va être accueillie. Il ne veut pas donner l'impression à Newt qu'il dérange mais… Il est juste extrêmement curieux.

Newt hausse légèrement les épaules.

« Il bosse. Je crois. »

Cette réponse satisfait Thomas, même si elle soulève davantage de questions dans son esprit qu'elle n'en résout. Il se dit néanmoins que le moment est mal choisi pour tourmenter Newt sur la raison pour laquelle il est venu chez lui en premier lieu plutôt que dans le giron de son meilleur pote. Il est incompréhensiblement très content de la tournure des évènements.

« Tu nous choisis un film ? » lâche-t-il alors d'un ton neutre, désignant du menton son ordinateur qui repose toujours sur son lit. Newt esquisse un sourire soulagé, et Thomas leur sert deux nouveaux verres tandis que le blond se laisse tomber sur le lit pour mener à bien sa mission.

Un moment de silence s'ensuit, jusqu'à ce que Thomas tourne le regard vers Newt, qui fixe l'écran d'un air indéchiffrable. Il a la bouche à moitié entrouverte, les sourcils froncés et un rictus narquois plane sur ses lèvres, et cette attitude fait s'allumer une alerte rouge dans le petit cerveau de Thomas.

Il a oublié de quitter la conversation groupée avec les trois autres débiles qui lui servent d'amis.

Il rassemble tout son courage et plus encore pour lever ses fesses de son siège et se rapprocher de Newt. Un rire nerveux menace de sortir de sa bouche à tout instant, et il se sent déjà absolument mortifié par ce que le blond peut être en train de lire. Ce dernier lève le regard vers lui et contre toute attente, lui sort un sourire éclatant.

« Ils sont drôles tes potes. »

Ça y est : Thomas sait que son visage arbore désormais une couleur écarlate qui lui sied très mal.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'écran que Newt a tourné vers lui, et laisse échapper un gémissement honteux tandis qu'il prend connaissance des messages échangés après la fin de la conversation vidéo.

\- (22:04) Aris :_ ils sont tellement ADORABLES _

\- Teresa :_ Roméo a finalement retrouvé sa Juliette !_

\- (22:05) Rachel :_ BAISE-LEEEEEEEE ! (avec huit E très exactement)_

C'en est trop pour lui. Les références pourries de Rachel ont raison de la faible vaillance dont il s'était paré avant de rejoindre Newt sur le lit, et il ferme brusquement le PC portable avant de pouvoir en lire plus. Il est désormais résolu à fixer son parquet jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'ouvre et l'engloutisse quand un bruit le fait tourner la tête malgré lui. C'est Newt qui vient de laisser échapper un gloussement moqueur, et son sourire est contagieux parce qu'il se met également à ricaner.

« Donc, le film. » reprend Newt avec un flegme totalement démenti par ses lèvres qui se recourbent spasmodiquement. « Je suppose que Roméo + Juliette ça te branche ? »

Pour toute réponse, Thomas lui balance un oreiller au visage, avant de prendre leurs verres de vin et de s'installer plus confortablement au milieu des couvertures. Ils ne discutent pas davantage de ce que Newt a pu lire, ce dernier ne posant aucune question sur ce que Thomas a bien pu leur raconter. Le débat sur ce qu'ils ont le droit de dire à leurs meilleurs amis ou non semble définitivement clos tandis que le film se lance sur le petit écran.

Thomas somnole pendant le film, enroulé dans un plaid comme un petit grand-père, et le fait d'être totalement affalé sur Newt ne lui pose aucun problème de conscience. Les doigts du blond caressent doucement les petits cheveux de sa nuque, et Ils regardent le film en silence, remuant uniquement pour boire un peu de vin et allumer une cigarette. Lorsque la fin arrive, Thomas dissimule une larmichette dans sa couverture en laine, tandis que Newt avale la fin de son verre pour se redonner une contenance.

« Quelle connerie ce film. » grommelle Thomas d'une voix rauque pour dissimuler son malaise. « On meurt plus d'amour de nos jours. »

Newt semble méditer quelques instants ce dernier trait d'esprit, puis rétorque : « Tu diras ça à la dernière cliente de Janson. »

Ils sont absolument horribles et ils finiront probablement en enfer, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'éclater de rire, dissipant ainsi l'ambiance morose qui s'était installée suite à cette fin cinématographique tragique. La réponse de Newt les lance sur leur travail – il leur en faut moins que ça d'habitude pour aborder le sujet de toute manière – et ils discutent pendant des heures des prochaines affaires qui leur ont été imparties.

Thomas sait parfaitement que c'est justement pour ce genre de révélations qu'Ava et Janson craignaient – et à raison – qu'ils se rapprochent, mais les mots glissent avec une telle facilité de sa bouche qu'il se laisse emporter. Ils débattent longuement ensemble, et c'est affolant de constater à quel point Newt est exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui professionnellement parlant. L'angle de défense que le blond choisit pour chacun de ses dossiers est celui que Thomas aurait choisi à sa place, et inversement – c'en devient même scandaleux lorsque Newt lui avoue qu'il avait déjà remarqué cela et qu'il construit son argumentaire en réplique quasiment exclusivement grâce à ça.

Et malgré tout, Thomas ne parvient pas à se sentir irrité d'être percé si facilement à jour. Alors même qu'il s'est longtemps targué d'être une énigme humaine, le genre de mecs qui apprécie uniquement les relations claniques et qui rejette le reste de la population terrestre, il réalise que cela fait du bien, parfois, de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa zone de confort.

Il se sent revenir au lycée lorsqu'ils se brossent les dents côte à côte, après qu'il ait sorti une brosse neuve pour Newt. Ce dernier, après avoir fini, pose soigneusement l'ustensile à côté de celle de Thomas dans son pot, et leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir. La salle d'eau est minuscule, ils sont presque collés l'un à l'autre, Thomas sait que son souffle mentholé balaie la nuque de Newt. Curieusement, il lui semble qu'ils n'ont jamais partagé une telle intimité malgré leurs nuits passées ensemble. Il devrait flipper à mort mais... Non.

Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux draps frais dans lesquels il va bientôt s'enrouler, à sa fatigue qui vient de lui tomber brutalement sur les épaules, et au léger sourire de Newt qui vient de s'enfouir sous la couette et qu'il tient à moitié soulevée pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Lorsque Thomas vient de blottir à ses côtés, il se dit que ce sera finalement plus facile que prévu de laisser entrouverte la porte de sa vie pour permettre à Newt de s'y glisser...

-X-

Ils passent le week-end enfermés, à regarder ensemble le temps passer. Le samedi, Newt demande à faire un crochet dans son appartement pour y récupérer quelques affaires – il s'est un peu pointé les mains dans les poches la veille. Thomas l'accompagne, et cet interlude qui devait être l'affaire d'une vingtaine de minutes dure en réalité trois bonnes heures. Lorsqu'ils remettent les pieds dehors, le soleil est déjà en train de décliner à l'horizon, sa lueur faisant briller les toits en ardoise des immeubles du centre-ville.

Ils travaillent, un peu, et ils couchent ensemble, beaucoup. Ces deux jours hors du temps leur font l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène pur, loin des tracas du quotidien. Il n'y a qu'eux et les protagonistes de leurs dossiers, figures de papier qui prennent vie sur leurs blocs-notes tandis qu'ils discutent moyens de défense et réparation en numéraire. Il n'y a qu'eux et leurs souffles mêlés tant ils sont proches, affalés sur le canapé-lit au milieu des monceaux de papiers, qu'ils écartent régulièrement pour sauter l'un sur l'autre.

Newt bichonne les plantes vertes achetées par Teresa, les arrosant avec amour sous l'œil narquois de Thomas. Il joue avec Gally pour le distraire des pochettes cartonnées que le chat a pris en grippe, et s'inquiète pour le félin roux lorsqu'il part se balader sur les toits. Il leur fait à manger, évoluant comme en terrain connu dans le coin cuisine minuscule du studio, sortant une quiche du mini-four avec des gestes extravagants de prestidigitateur. En définitive, Newt se comporte comme s'il était chez lui, prenant ses marques dans le petit appartement, et Thomas s'inquiète à peine de voir à quel point il accepte cela avec facilité.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais il n'a laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie avec autant de légèreté. Sa peur de s'engager n'a de commune mesure qu'avec ses réticences à se livrer – il suffit de compter le nombre de petit ami qu'il a pu présenter à ses parents : aucun. Aris a souvent tenté de le psychanalyser à ce sujet, mettant en œuvre des compétences niveau L2 psycho pour percer à jour le mystère Thomas. Ce dernier n'a jamais apprécié devoir rendre des comptes, se sentir contraint ou obligé. Durant ses quelques relations « sérieuses », il a rapidement fuit dès que les prémices d'une quelconque possessivité se faisaient sentir ou lorsque les discussions commençaient à porter sur un emménagement commun – ou quelque chose du même genre.

Il sent démuni devant ce blond pétillant, discrètement solaire, qui illumine son appartement et son cœur par son simple sourire. Un crayon derrière l'oreille, de l'encre sur les doigts, Newt relève rapidement les yeux vers lui, lui décochant une moue faussement blasée pour se plaindre de son dossier. Thomas lui répond par un sourire tendre. Il ne sait pas ce qui est en train de se passer, il n'a pas l'habitude que ce genre de choses arrive, alors il décide d'arrêter de se questionner. Il se replonge dans le dossier de madame Durand et de ses tulipes saccagées par un cambrioleur.

-X-

Le lundi et le retour à la vie normale les percute de plein fouet, laissant Thomas songeur quant au week-end qui vient de s'écouler. Lorsqu'il arrive au cabinet le matin, il reste immobile un bref instant quand il aperçoit Sonya et son sourire lumineux, si semblable à celui de son frère. Pour avoir eu l'occasion de détailler méticuleusement ce dernier durant les dernières 48 heures, il réalise à quel point Sonya et Newt sont différents.

Heureusement pour lui, le frère et la sœur partagent une vivacité d'esprit qui en font de très agréables compagnons de travail, et l'aide de la jeune femme se révèle précieuse, notamment lorsqu'elle lui permet d'éviter la prescription dans un dossier en lui signalant un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Ava passe de temps en temps dans son bureau, officiellement pour avoir son avis sur quelques arguments qu'elle peaufine, officieusement pour constater que sa stagiaire est bien traitée. Elle a l'air ravi de constater que Thomas et Sonya sont installés derrière le même bureau, penchés sur un tas de documents photocopiés. Si avec tout ça, la petite Isaac ne souhaite pas rester, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui faut.

La semaine s'écoule sur le même rythme, entrecoupée de quelques passages éclairs au Palais où Thomas ne manque pas d'entraîner Sonya. Un vieil avocat, qui travaille souvent dans la salle qui leur est réservée, semble s'être pris d'affection pour la jolie blonde, et les deux lascars restent souvent de longues minutes à écouter avec passion les récits d'audience dont le ténor les abreuve.

Le jeudi midi, c'est dans l'un de ces moments hors du temps durant lequel ils sont suspendus aux lèvres de leur conteur que Newt vient les trouver. Sans un mot, il tire une chaise à côté de Thomas, le vieil homme pas déstabilisé pour un sou de voir son public s'agrandir. Thomas sent un mouvement sur sa cuisse, avant de s'apercevoir que Newt vient d'entrelacer discrètement leurs doigts, son geste camouflé par les pans de sa robe d'audience, et il sourit doucement sans faire de commentaire. Si Sonya ou l'avocat se sont aperçus de quelque chose, ils n'en montrent rien.

Lorsque vient l'heure du repas, Sonya s'éclipse pour rejoindre une amie en ville tandis que Thomas et Newt grignotent une salade sur les marches du palais de justice. Ils observent en silence le ballet des passants pressés, les auxiliaires de justice dans leurs robes noires qui virevoltent au vent derrière leur dos tels des super-héros modernes, les magistrats que l'on reconnaît à leur air sérieux et à la singulière élégance de leurs vêtements, les justiciables qui foulent les marches d'un pas timide avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment…

Le moment est paisible, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, et aucun des deux n'a encore ouvert la bouche. Thomas ignore comment Newt a su qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des avocats, et c'est cette question lancinante qui le fait sortir de son mutisme, après avoir avalé la tomate cerise qu'il mâchouillait pensivement depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Au fait, tu m'as collé une puce GPS ou t'as juste un sixième sens fraternel ? »

Il sait que sa question n'a aucun sens, mais les lèvres de Newt s'étirent simplement en un sourire narquois, preuve que le blond a parfaitement compris sa question.

« J'étais en audience ce matin, et une petite voix m'a dit que la jolie stagiaire blonde était enfermée depuis pas mal de temps dans la salle des avocats avec le jeune loup prometteur du cabinet Paige. Il fallait que je voie ça de mes propres yeux. »

Il ponctue sa réplique d'un ricanement moqueur, tirant un froncement de sourcils intrigué à Thomas.

« J'ai l'impression que ce tribunal est rempli de Jeanne d'Arc, c'est fou le nombre de personnes qui entendent des voix ces derniers temps. »

Newt soupire dramatiquement.

« Que veux-tu, avec une sœur dans le collimateur du fameux Colin Maillard, je dois m'attendre à ce que tous ses faits et gestes soient scrutés. »

Thomas lève les yeux au ciel sans parvenir à dissimuler son rictus, et un léger silence s'installe entre eux. De son point de vue, ce n'est pas plus mal que Maillard se soit rabattu sur Sonya, même si elle lui semble un peu jeune pour figurer sur son tableau de chasse – au moins, il lâche la grappe à Newt et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut.

Il est toujours à ses réflexions sur Maillard et son cœur d'artichaut lorsque Newt reprend la parole :

« D'ailleurs Tommy, à propos de… »

Une silhouette se dressant devant eux le coupe dans son élan, et les deux jeunes hommes lèvent les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Maillard se tient debout en face d'eux, des dossiers sous un bras et un sourire éclatant sur le visage – une preuve supplémentaire que le fameux dicton « quand on parle du loup… » n'a jamais été aussi vrai, même si Thomas préfèrerait éviter d'en voir la queue, merci pour lui.

« Edison, je vous cherchais justement ! »

Thomas se retient juste à temps de répliquer qu'il n'est généralement pas difficile à trouver – il préfère éviter de faire de l'ironie lorsqu'il sait que c'est devant Maillard qu'il va devoir plaider dans moins de deux heures. Même si leur relation n'est pas au beau fixe, autant essayer de se mettre le Ministère Public dans la poche, pour une fois.

D'ailleurs, il s'étonne de toujours se retrouver face à Maillard, tandis que les autres membres de son équipe semblent aux abonnés absents. C'est qu'il se ferait presque du souci pour ce Parquet tellement indivisible qu'il est tout seul.

Cependant, politesse oblige, il ravale ses questions et se lève, imité par Newt, pour saluer le procureur qui leur serre la main avec une bonhommie inquiétante. L'avocat blond leur adresse un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, faisant mine d'allumer une cigarette pour occuper son temps désormais libre. Les yeux de Thomas glissent sur les affaires que Newt a laissé éparpillées sur les marches et il réfrène un sourire en coin lorsqu'il comprend le message sous-jacent.

Que Newt ne s'inquiète pas, il préfèrerait être affecté aux dossiers immobiliers plutôt que de terminer sa pause déjeuner avec le jeune parquetier.

Ce dernier est par ailleurs en train de farfouiller dans l'un de ses dossiers, qu'il tient en équilibre sur son avant-bras tel un funambule expérimenté. Thomas admirerait presque la beauté du geste technique si l'acrobate ne lui agitait pas désormais grossièrement une feuille devant le visage. Il sait que son air ahuri doit le faire passer pour un parfait idiot, mais il ne peut empêcher ses sourcils de se soulever alors qu'il parcourt le bout de papier.

« C'est un PV manquant que Maître Paige m'avait demandé de lui transmettre, pour le dossier du bébé secoué. »

Maillard est beaucoup trop enjoué pour quelqu'un qui vient d'évoquer une sombre histoire de violences sur nourrisson, mais Thomas ne s'appesantit pas sur l'humour du magistrat, qui doit être aussi noir que sa robe. Il se contente de le remercier en glissant le feuillet dans sa sacoche, d'un geste calculé et délibérément lent, qui lui laisse tout le temps de constater que le parquetier ne fait pas mine de débarrasser le plancher – c'est un comble.

Il observe l'autre homme triturer distraitement ses dossiers, retenant avec peine un sourire narquois alors qu'il attend patiemment la question qui ne tarde pas à fuser.

« Et donc... Votre stagiaire n'est pas avec vous ? »

Bingo.

Il répond donc d'un ton badin :

« Nous avons réussi à nous séparer l'espace d'un midi, mais croyez bien qu'il s'agit là d'un crève-coeur. »

Maillard pince les lèvres mais s'abstient de renchérir, fidèle à son devoir de réserve comme il est de rigueur. Thomas ignore ce qui peut trotter dans la petite tête blonde du procureur, mais il a toujours approuvé cette maxime qui affirme que « heureux soient les innocents » – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des pauvres d'esprit, ce qui lui plaît un peu moins.

L'homme le salue avant de tourner les talons, grimpant les marches de pierre d'une démarche assurée que Thomas scrute suspicieusement. Lorsqu'il se rassied, Newt a déjà réintégré sa place et s'affiche sur son visage l'air entendu de celui qui n'a pas loupé une miette de la conversation qui vient de se tenir.

Il lui murmure d'ailleurs à l'oreille :

« C'est sûrement lâche, mais je préfère qu'il change lui-même de cible plutôt que de devoir me charger du sale boulot... »

Thomas approuve d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un ricanement moqueur. Le métier d'avocat est déjà bien assez semé d'embûches pour ne pas se torpiller soi-même. Et un procureur qui ne peut pas vous blairer ressemble définitivement à une sacrée balle dans le pied.

-X-

Le lendemain matin se tient l'audience mensuelle de renvoi sur intérêts civils. Il s'agit pour les justiciables victimes d'exposer au juge la somme qu'ils réclament au titre de la réparation de leur préjudice, et des montants généralement vertigineux sont présentés au magistrat qui accueille les énormes dossiers avec un soupir las.

Avant que l'audience ne débute, Thomas et ses autres confrères attendent plus ou moins patiemment dans le couloir qui jouxte la salle. Parmi la dizaine de robes noires qui s'agitent dans cet espace réduit, quelques timides justiciables se distinguent, serrant entre leurs mains fébriles des dossiers cartonnés. Ce groupe hétéroclite fait tache dans le décor feutré du tribunal, les chuchotements mêlés donnant naissance à une cacophonie qu'un greffier désapprouve manifestement, au vu du regard mauvais qu'il leur lance alors qu'il tente de se frayer un chemin parmi eux d'un pas pressé.

Lorsque les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrent enfin, les robes noires s'y engouffrent comme en terrain conquis, le bruissement de leurs conversations se déplaçant avec eux. C'est à peine s'ils prêtent attention à la magistrate blasée qui vient de s'installer sur l'estrade, saisissant déjà le premier dossier de la tour de Babel qui se dresse à côté d'elle.

L'appel des causes permet d'écrémer un bon nombre de dossiers, et Thomas comme les autres continuent de discuter joyeusement en attendant que les noms de leurs clients soient appelés. Le brun a déjà scanné du regard la poignée de justiciables présents, et il sait qu'aucun de ses clients n'est là – ce qui est le cas pour nombre de ses confrères.

La faiblesse des enjeux de l'audience en elle-même explique le fait que la moyenne d'âge des avocats atteint à peine la trentaine, et ils ressemblent davantage à une bande d'écoliers indisciplinés qu'aux stricts auxiliaires de justice que les brochures de leurs écoles laissent paraître.

Thomas patiente sur son banc, la liste de ses dossiers bien à plat devant lui. La plupart nécessitent une demande de renvoi car les clients ne sont toujours pas consolidés, alors il profite de cette pause involontaire dans une journée chargée pour échanger des blagues avec sa consœur voisine.

Ils pouffent de concert quand une avocate sort en trombe de la salle pour s'élancer à la poursuite d'un de leurs confrères, qui semble avoir oublié qu'il intervenait dans plus d'un dossier aujourd'hui.

Devant lui, Newt est sagement assis, mais sa nuque courbée indique que le blond est davantage concentré sur son téléphone que sur le va et vient de ses confrères jusqu'à l'estrade, depuis laquelle la juge appelle chacun des dossiers à tour de rôle. Cependant, son apparente décontraction se fissure lorsque la voisine de Thomas se rapproche de lui dans le but totalement innocent de lui faire lire un tweet marrant, et le brun ne manque pas la brusque tension des épaules de Newt. Il esquisse un sourire en détournant les yeux du dos du blond, incapable de savoir pourquoi la crispation soudaine de Newt le met autant en joie.

L'appel de son dossier le tire de sa réflexion, distraction de courte durée quand il s'aperçoit que Newt en fait de même. Même la magistrate a l'air surprise en voyant les deux jeunes s'avancer vers elle, et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ce dossier est vieux de six ans, il est extrêmement conflictuel et sa résolution se fait attendre – s'il était déjà étonnant que ce soit à Thomas qu'Ava l'ait confié, il apparaît hautement improbable que Janson l'ait refilé à Newt.

Au cours des quelques mètres qui les séparent de l'estrade, Newt lui souffle :

« Tu sais qu'elle sort avec le notaire de la Place des Lys. »

Thomas tourne le regard vers lui, et les yeux sombres sont indéchiffrables. Il rétorque par un rictus moqueur avant de saluer la magistrate, au pied de laquelle ils ont fini par arriver et qui les dévisage en plissant les yeux. La greffière leur lance un sourire amical, et Thomas en profite pour expliquer pourquoi il est absolument nécessaire et vital que ce dossier soit renvoyé à l'année suivante. Newt ne peut qu'acquiescer en serrant les dents, et c'est victorieux que Thomas retourne à sa place tout en susurrant à Newt « à dans un an, _gringo_. »

Le reste de l'audience se poursuit sur ce même rythme tranquille, si ce n'est que Newt a décidé que la conversation qui se tramait derrière son dos était tellement passionnante qu'il lui fallait absolument la suivre. La magistrate ne peut donc plus apercevoir qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds et une hermine de travers tandis que les deux avocats s'écharpent amicalement (ou presque), sous les yeux rieurs de leur consœur qui se régale de ce spectacle.

Lorsque Thomas sort de la salle, il arbore un sourire qui laisse perplexes les rares personnes qu'ils croisent – ces audiences sont traditionnellement longues et rébarbatives, seul un fou en sortirait avec la banane.

Thomas n'est pas fou – il trépigne simplement dans l'attente d'un week-end qui s'annonce plus que torride, s'il en croit les derniers mots que Newt lui a soufflé alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires pour sortir. Galvanisé par cette promesse qui lui donne l'énergie de survivre jusqu'à la fin de cette dernière journée, il traverse les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, sa longue robe noire flottant derrière son dos comme la cape d'un super-héros – en dépit de tous les conseils d'Edna Mode, quel affront.

Tout à ses lubriques pensées, Thomas ne prête pas attention à la silhouette sombre qui se glisse à l'extérieur d'une des salles d'audience. C'est seulement quand le nouveau venu se plante devant lui qu'il reconnait Janson et son sourire de requin.

Janson n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on qualifierait au premier coup d'œil _d'impressionnant. _L'homme est plutôt petit, et d'aucun pourrait le trouver quelconque avec ses cheveux grisonnants et sa barbe de trois jours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se trouve en audience et qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche pour intervenir, après avoir observé la scène de loin avec ses yeux perçants, que toute sa dangerosité apparaît enfin au grand jour. Son regard s'éclaire alors d'une froide lueur, un vrai regard de prédateur que vient appuyer un rictus sournois au moment où il vient porter le coup de grâce.

Les premières fois que Thomas a plaidé contre Janson, il n'avait pu réfréner le frisson d'angoisse qui lui avait secoué l'échine quand l'homme – et le maître – avait commencé à discourir. Désormais, il ne dirait pas qu'il est immunisé, mais disons qu'il supporte mieux cette adversité pernicieuse que représente Janson – et il doit se l'avouer, il n'y a plus pensé depuis que Newt a fait irruption dans sa vie.

« Thomas Edison, quel plaisir… » ronronne doucereusement Janson en s'avançant vers lui, une main tendue entre eux qui ressemble davantage à un piège mortel qu'à un salut amical.

Résolument décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider – pas cette fois, pas alors qu'il est gonflé à bloc de cette confiance nouvelle que seul Newt semble pouvoir lui insuffler par quelques mots badins – Thomas rend sa poignée de main à Janson en serrant peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Si le ténor semble décider à marquer son territoire par un duel de force, Thomas ne veut pas être en reste.

« Bonjour Maître. » répond-il alors d'une voix sans émotion, simplement curieux de voir où Janson veut en venir. Il se doute que cela a un rapport de près ou de loin avec Newt et pour tout avouer, il a hâte de voir comment l'avocat va amener le sujet sur le tapis.

« Comment s'est déroulée l'audience de renvoi sur intérêts civils ? » poursuit Janson avec si peu de subtilité que Thomas comprend immédiatement là où il veut en venir. Il décide de s'amuser un peu, d'autant qu'ils sont seuls dans ce couloir exigu et qu'il lui reste un peu de temps avec de prendre sa pause déjeuner.

« Relativement bien, » rétorque-t-il avec nonchalance, « je n'ai pas eu à plaider bien longtemps pour obtenir gain de cause. » Il enfonce davantage le clou tandis que les yeux de Janson s'assombrissent dangereusement. « Je m'occupais notamment du dossier Cévenol, il me semble que vous le connaissez, maître Isaac était mon contradicteur. »

Les lèvres de Janson se pincent pour ne devenir qu'une fine ligne acariâtre, tirant un sourire satisfait à Thomas. Les deux hommes se toisent en chiens de faïence, chacun mesurant la réaction de l'autre, et Janson s'apprête à répliquer quand des bruits de voix retentissent près d'eux.

La porte de la salle d'audience dont a surgi Janson s'entrouvre à nouveau, laissant se dessiner la haute stature de Paige, discutant avec animation avec Sonya qui la suit comme une ombre. L'avocate repousse d'un geste désinvolte son hermine sur son épaule avant que son regard ne se pose sur son ennemi de toujours. Alors qu'elle souriait largement la seconde précédente, Ava n'affiche plus désormais qu'une moue glaciale.

« Janson. » salue-t-elle néanmoins avec un hochement sec de la tête, que Janson lui rend avec un demi-sourire provocateur, détournant son attention de Thomas qui se permet alors de se détendre un peu.

« Ava. »

Thomas a une folle envie de lâcher « l'Ane ! » mais il convient que cette blague – pourtant très drôle – serait plutôt malvenue dans un contexte aussi tendu. D'autant que Janson semble s'être aperçu de la présence de Sonya, qui tentait de se faire discrète derrière sa tutrice.

« Oh mais ne serait-ce pas la petite sœur Isaac… Enchantée mademoiselle. » _ronronne _littéralement Janson en saisissant doucement la main de Sonya, qui se laisse faire par automatisme sans parvenir à cacher le fait qu'elle est extrêmement impressionnée par l'avocat.

Ce dernier ne semble pas décidé de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et Thomas réfrène le tapotement de pied impatient qu'il sent déjà agiter sa jambe.

« Alors mademoiselle, le métier d'avocat vous intéresse ? » demande Janson d'un ton neutre, dans lequel Thomas flaire immédiatement le piège.

« Oui… » marmonne Sonya d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Janson hausse narquoisement les sourcils en direction de Paige, amusé de constater le manque d'éloquence de son élève, mais l'avocate se contente de lever les yeux au ciel pour montrer que la provocation ne l'atteint pas.

« Quelle spécialité ? » attaque de nouveau Janson, l'air de penser que s'il ne parvient pas à déstabiliser le maître, s'en prendre à l'élève sera sûrement un jeu d'enfant.

« Pénal… » répond la blonde d'un ton mal assuré, de telle sorte que sa réponse ressemble davantage à une question qu'à une affirmation. Thomas ignore ce qui est advenu de la jeune fille solaire qui illuminait son bureau les précédentes journées, mais la vue de cette gamine affolée le fait grincer des dents.

D'autant que Janson semble vraiment déterminé à en rajouter une couche, s'il en juge par la rangé de dents étincelantes que l'avocat vient de découvrir dans un sourire méchant.

« Pénal hein ? Plutôt une affaire d'hommes. »

Thomas ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quand Ava lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en lâchant un profond soupir excédé.

« Bon Janson, si c'est pour lâcher des stupidités pareilles tu aurais pu t'économiser pour ta prochaine plaidoirie. »

Le ton de sa boss est tranchant comme l'acier, marquant clairement son intention de couper court à cette conversation qui dérive dangereusement vers un discours aux relents douteux, et Thomas se retient d'applaudir.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière eux et ils se retournent de concert pour jeter un œil aux nouveaux arrivants. L'audience de renvoi sur intérêts civils a dû se terminer, car le petit groupe qui se dirige vers eux est constitué de robes noires familières, parmi lesquelles se trouve Newt. Ce dernier esquisse un sourire quand il aperçoit Thomas, qui se fane rapidement lorsque son regard tombe sur son patron et sa sœur, toujours face à face.

Les portes de la salle d'audience devant laquelle ils sont plantés s'ouvrent en grand, laissant passer quelques justiciables qui les fixent d'un regard curieux. Ava profite de la distraction apportée par la petite foule qui se masse désormais dans le couloir étroit pour adresser un signe de tête à Thomas, qui prend rapidement la direction de la sortie en entraînant Sonya dans son sillage.

Lorsqu'il se retourne légèrement pour aviser si Paige les suit, il surprend le regard indéchiffrable que s'échangent cette dernière et Janson, avant de tomber sur les yeux sombres de Newt. Ce dernier lui désigne brièvement leurs patrons du bout du menton, et Thomas hausse les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche vers la liberté.

Nul n'a jamais su quelle était exactement la nature de la relation de Janson et Ava, et aujourd'hui encore Thomas n'est pas près de percer ce secret. Il n'en a cure pour être tout à fait honnête : son seul objectif, tout du moins à court terme, c'est d'allumer une cigarette et de manger un morceau.

Il a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

-X-

Lorsque le soir pointe enfin le bout de son nez, c'est avec soulagement que Thomas s'extrait du cabinet pour retrouver les rues piétonnes de la ville.

Ses nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve par Sonya, qui semble avoir mal supporté cette matinée d'audiences séparées. La jeune fille s'est montrée extrêmement tactile avec lui, son flirt sans discrétion faisant atteindre des sommets au malaise de Thomas. Même s'il estime ne pas porter sur lui le fait d'être homosexuel et ne pas ressentir le besoin de le revendiquer ouvertement, il a regretté plus d'une fois d'être si peu explicite devant le manque de perspicacité de Sonya au cours de ces longues heures enfermés dans son bureau.

Malgré tout, et parce qu'il reste un gentleman, il a accepté d'aller boire un verre avec elle ce soir pour arroser son dernier jour de stage. Il a bien remarqué qu'Ava n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, et cette traîtresse avait osé le gratifier d'un clin d'œil en refusant poliment l'invitation similaire que lui avait faite Sonya. Pour éviter de se fourrer dans une situation embarrassante, il a proposé de boire ce verre à la brasserie du Palais, convaincu que la présence de Minho constituerait la plus efficace des barrières pour contrer la drague insistante de la blonde.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il fait un crochet dans son appartement pour poser ses affaires et se changer rapidement, il n'est plus du tout sûr du bien-fondé de son idée. La brasserie du Palais est un haut lieu de rendez-vous entre professionnels du monde judiciaire, dans cette ville plus que nulle part ailleurs, et surtout un vendredi soir. Les commères vont jaser, comme à leur habitude, et ça le rend malade d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourront raconter dans son dos.

Pour couronner le tout, il n'a aucune nouvelle de Newt. Il n'en a pas donné non plus – il ignore si les promesses murmurées du blond au creux de son oreille étaient un véritable serment ou des chimères que l'on aurait raconté dans le but de l'apaiser.

Au moment où il se glisse dans une chemise propre, il décide de continuer à faire le mort, parce que c'est un jeu auquel lui et son ego sont très bons.

Lorsqu'il pose le pied sur le trottoir en bas de son immeuble, il fait encore jour et la lueur crépusculaire du soleil embrase les immeubles anciens qui encadrent les rues. Il marche tranquillement, flânant le nez en l'air, respirant à plein poumons cet air devenu respirable avec la baisse des températures. Les vacances d'été touchent à leur fin mais les habitants vivent toujours dehors, les bars devant lesquels il passe affichent encore une terrasse bondée. Les futurs étudiants y côtoient des cadres en bras de chemise, trinquant avec une bière scandaleusement chère, le brouhaha de leurs conversations légèrement couvert par la musique que les bars diffusent à haut volume – évidemment, chaque établissement diffuse une musique différente, ce qui rend la scène absolument cacophonique.

Thomas réalise alors qu'il aime bien cette ambiance. Qu'il aime bien cette petite ville dans laquelle il a mis tant de temps à trouver ses marques. Il inspire plus fort pour humer l'air du soir, s'enivrant de ce parfum estival, mélange d'herbe coupée et de béton chaud qui envahit les avenues. Il déambule presque sans but, ses pieds le menant mécaniquement vers le tribunal et sa brasserie. Il ne réfléchit à rien, savourant simplement cette sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit alors qu'il laisse ses doigts courir sur le flanc d'un mur, une lourde porte cochère en bois, un banc sophistiqué qu'un concepteur urbain a sans doute souhaité moderne.

Lorsqu'il pousse les portes vitrées de la brasserie, il a presque oublié la légère angoisse qui le tenaillait devant cette soirée qu'il n'ignore pas être un « presque rencard ». Il sait qu'il va devoir jouer franc-jeu avec Sonya à un moment ou à un autre, mais il n'est pas pressé que cet instant arrive – à vrai dire, il ne sait pas comment présenter les choses.

Il ignore à quel moment de sa vie il a réalisé qu'il aimait les garçons, et uniquement les garçons. Lui poser cette question, c'est un peu comme demander à quelqu'un pourquoi il aime le bleu ou les spaghettis : c'est un trait de caractère qu'il considère presque comme inné, qu'il a toujours eu en lui sans forcément y penser et sans en faire une montagne non plus. A l'adolescence, lorsque ses amis s'extasiaient devant telle ou telle de leurs camarades, lui participait avec plus de retenue, sans jamais se demander si ces filles étaient réellement attirantes à ses yeux. La réponse était non, sans qu'il ne cherche à savoir pourquoi son esprit se montrait si catégorique envers cette idée.

Et puis, un jour, il avait rencontré un garçon. Ils avaient discuté, ils avaient flirté, et puis il avait compris qu'il souhaitait davantage. Ils étaient allés plus loin, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais Thomas avait désormais la conviction chevillée au corps qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder une fille comme il regardait les hommes.

Ce qui lui avait été bien égal.

Sa famille n'avait pas été surprise outre mesure, ses amis encore moins. Teresa lui avait sauté dans les bras avec un enthousiasme débordant lorsqu'il avait fait son coming-out au milieu d'une soirée – enthousiasme ainsi à moitié expliqué par son taux d'alcoolémie – tandis que les deux autres s'étaient contentés de lui sourire avec bienveillance. Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus eu à s'expliquer, à se coller une étiquette sur le front en avouant aux autres ce qu'il est vraiment. Il se contente d'être lui-même ce qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, a toujours très bien fonctionné.

Alors quand il rentre dans la brasserie, il est légèrement nerveux à l'idée d'un nouveau coming-out, presque contraint et forcé, parce que Sonya n'a pas réalisé – ou voulu réaliser – qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par elle. Il s'en veut de se sentir anxieux, il en veut à Sonya de le mener à de telles extrémités et il en veut à Newt d'être mêlé de près ou de loin à toute cette histoire – c'est une raison obscure, il en est conscient, mais sa rancœur est bien présente.

Scannant la salle du regard, il aperçoit Sonya installée à une petite table non loin de l'entrée. La jeune fille lui fait un signe discret, et il la rejoint tout en essayant de croiser le regard de Minho qui s'affaire au bar sans l'avoir remarqué. Lorsqu'il s'assied devant la blonde, son ami l'a enfin aperçu et ils échangent un hochement de tête que Thomas prend comme un signe d'encouragement.

Sonya entame la conversation avec facilité tout en sirotant la boisson qu'elle a pris soin de commander en l'attendant, et Thomas se laisse lâchement entraîner dans ces babillages futiles qui le distraient efficacement de son introspection. Ce n'est que lorsque le nom de Newt atterrit dans la conversation qu'il sent son corps se tendre, et il blêmit lorsque Sonya l'informe qu'elle a envoyé un texto à son frère dans l'après-midi pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux.

« Il m'a répondu qu'il avait d'autres plans pour la soirée. » poursuit-elle d'un air songeur, sans remarquer son trouble. « C'est étrange d'ailleurs, sachant que Minho bosse ce soir. D'habitude ils sortent toujours ensemble. »

Thomas se garde bien de faire le moindre commentaire sur l'étrangeté de la réaction de Newt, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il refuse de se sentir vexé que le blond ait préféré sortir avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec sa sœur et… Lui. Ils ne sont pas grand-chose l'un pour l'autre finalement, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur désagréable. Il se sent vraiment débile de réagir ainsi.

Sonya change de sujet comme si tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance, vantant ses mérites en tant que maître de stage, et la culpabilité de Thomas revient en force quand il repense à ce qu'il doit lui annoncer. Il hésite tout de même parce que, enfin, peut-être qu'il s'est trompé sur les intentions de la jeune fille, peut-être qu'elle est simplement très amicale et qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Il déglutit quand il sent le genou de Sonya frôler le sien sous la table, et il se lève brusquement en prétextant aller chercher à boire. Il ignore son air déçu.

Quand il parvient au bar, Minho l'attend déjà de pied ferme, une moue désolée sur le visage.

« Ça va vieux ? » demande l'asiatique tout en faisant glisser vers lui la pinte de blonde qu'il lui a préparée, et Thomas soupire en trempant ses lèvres dans la mousse.

« Je me dis qu'au moins, s'il y a agression sexuelle, j'aurais l'embarras du choix pour ce qui est de l'avocat... » répond-il d'une voix lasse en désignant d'un geste vague les clients derrière lui.

Minho lâche un gloussement amusé qui lui redonne un embryon de sourire, qui se fane immédiatement lorsqu'il repense à la soirée qui l'attend. Sa voix a des accents presque désespérés quand il continue :

« Je sais qu'elle attend quelque chose Min, c'est vraiment trop gênant... Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai accepté cette invitation... »

« Parce que tu l'aimes bien et que tu n'as pas envie de la blesser ? » propose Minho avec lucidité, lui tirant un lent hochement de tête approbateur.

« Mais tu sais que plus tu attends, et plus tu risques de la blesser quand même, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuit son ami, impitoyable, et soudain Thomas n'a plus du tout envie d'être d'accord avec lui.

« Mais elle n'a rien compris, » souffle-t-il alors d'une voix plaintive, « je pensais que... Enfin tu vois... Avec Newt... »

Il ne parvient pas à terminer ses phrases, mais Minho lui lance tout de même un regard éloquent.

« Faut dire que c'est loin d'être clair ce qu'il se passe entre Newt et toi. » rétorque-t-il d'un ton songeur. « De ton côté comme du sien. » rajoute-t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir que Thomas darde sur lui.

« Même si ça n'était pas clair, ça aurait pu au moins lui donner un indice sur les personnes avec qui j'aime passer mes nuits. » siffle Thomas, qui déplore à présent d'avoir ramené le sujet Newt sur le tapis.

Minho s'apprête à répondre, mais ses yeux accrochent un point par-dessus l'épaule de Thomas et ses sourcils se haussent de surprise. Immédiatement, Thomas se retourne pour être sûr de ne rien manquer du spectacle – et il regrette immédiatement son geste.

A l'autre bout de la brasserie, sur le seuil de la porte, se tiennent Newt et Maillard, discutant joyeusement comme deux vieux copains. Ils ne sont pas seuls, quelques jeunes avocats et une greffière les accompagnent, mais Thomas sent sa vision se brouiller pour ne plus laisser en son centre que ce duo improbable. Il entend la voix de Newt lui murmurer à l'oreille que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait sortir avec le parquetier, et les voilà tous les deux en train de s'attabler ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Dire qu'il est surpris que les plans de Newt pour la soirée incluent Maillard est en deçà de la réalité – il n'est plus que rancœur et déception.

Il sursaute violemment quand une personne s'installe à ses côtés et qu'une voix féminine lui glisse :

«Ah bah tiens. Je ne savais pas que Newt et monsieur Maillard étaient si proches. »

Ça le rend malade.

Il concentre toute son énergie pour ne pas bondir de son tabouret et se ruer dehors, il réfrène la colère qu'il sent bouillir dans ses entrailles et il boit une nouvelle gorgée de bière en se tournant vers Sonya. Il tente de sourire, mais il sait à la tête que la jeune fille arbore qu'il doit ressembler à quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans un citron. Il doit se ressaisir, il doit faire illusion, il doit...

« Salut Min... Thomas ? »

La voix, d'abord enjouée, puis interrogatrice, appartient sans équivoque à Newt, qui s'est approché du bar sans qu'il ne le remarque – ce qui n'est pas difficile puisqu'il tourne résolument le dos à la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque Thomas finit par lever les yeux sur le blond, il s'aperçoit que ce dernier est loin d'avoir l'air ravi, et il observe sans mot dire les yeux noirs qui font la navette entre Sonya, Minho et lui.

Sonya, inconsciente du drame shakespearien qui est en train de se dérouler devant son nez, prend alors la parole pour exprimer son étonnement de le croiser ici, surtout en telle compagnie. La réponse de Newt ne se fait pas attendre – sans surprise, elle est sèche et cinglante, à l'image du regard que le garçon braque sur eux.

« J'ignorais que ton pot de départ terminerait aussi tard. »

« J'ignorais que tu fréquentais Maillard en dehors du travail. Comme quoi, on a toujours à apprendre des autres. » persifle Thomas en retour, malgré le regard d'avertissement que lui lance Minho pour le dissuader de s'engager sur cette voie.

« Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour le travail ? » grince Newt avec dédain, tirant un rictus froid à Thomas.

« Peut-être parce qu'il est 21h et que nous sommes vendredi soir. Enfin je ne sais pas, je suppose. » rétorque-t-il, faussement ironique, ignorant Minho qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Newt s'apprête à répliquer lorsque Thomas le coupe en se levant brusquement. Il saisit sa bière d'une main et le poignet de Sonya de l'autre avant de se diriger vers la table qu'ils occupaient précédemment.

« Viens Sonya, continuons là où nous en étions. »

La blonde a l'air complètement perdue, mais elle le suit quand même – probablement intriguée par ce rebondissement inattendu. Les quelques clients alentours qui les ont reconnus les fixent avec un même regard perplexe, et Thomas ne peut que les comprendre. Il est vrai qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Maître Edison et Maître Isaac s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Cependant, Newt n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire, et il les suit à grandes enjambées rageuses, rejoignant leur table au moment où Thomas s'apprête à poser ses fesses sur la banquette. Il sent une main crocheter le col de sa chemise, et le souffle chaud de Newt lui balaye la joue lorsque ce dernier siffle à son oreille :

« Utiliser ma propre sœur de cette façon, c'est absolument dégueulasse Thomas. »

Thomas tourne la tête vers lui pour le gratifier d'une moue méprisante avant de se dégager vivement, tandis que la concernée fusille son frère du regard avec un air outré.

« _Excuse-moi_ ? » s'indigne-t-elle d'une voix frémissante.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. » rétorque Newt avec un rictus écœuré, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Thomas.

Ce dernier sent une colère inextinguible lui monter à la tête, mais il refuse d'en devenir l'esclave. Il a assez donné pour ce qui est des coups d'éclat théâtraux où il partait en trombe, sans se retourner pour voir les débris de ce qu'il laissait derrière. D'une voix neutre, il se contente de répondre :

« Premièrement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et deuxièmement, tu devrais retourner à ta table, tes _amis_ s'impatientent. »

Newt se retourne brièvement pour observer la tablée qui s'est installée sans lui, et il hausse les épaules dans un mouvement d'humeur avant de reporter son attention sur Thomas et Sonya. Cette dernière semble désormais clairement mécontente et décidée à le lui faire savoir.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais encore là Newton ? »

L'utilisation du prénom entier ne trompe pas : Sonya est absolument furieuse contre son frère, et Thomas se sentirait presque heureux de ne pas être le seul à souhaiter ardemment que Newt débarrasse le plancher. Ce malaise général n'a que trop duré.

« Oh pardon, » ironise alors le blond, « j'ignorais que je dérangeais, entre ma sœur et... »

Il s'interrompt tandis que son expression assurée se fissure pour laisser place à un autre air que Thomas ne connaît que trop bien : celui du doute. Cela ne fait que ranimer les braises de son énervement, mais encore une fois, c'est Sonya qui lui grille la priorité.

« Bon allez, le sketch a assez duré, on s'en va. »

La jeune fille se lève vivement en attrapant son sac, et Thomas est sur le point d'en faire de même quand la situation devient encore plus risible – si d'aventure cela était possible : il aperçoit Maillard qui se rapproche d'eux.

« Tout va bien Newton ? » demande doucement le magistrat, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Thomas et Sonya et qu'il ne hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. Ce simple geste suffit à faire perdre à Thomas toute la contenance qu'il a péniblement tenté de se construire durant l'échange houleux, et il se redresse sur ses pieds d'un mouvement impatient.

« Tout va très bien, le spectacle est terminé, bonne soirée. »

Il bouscule Newt sans état d'âme en prenant la direction de la sortie, Sonya sur ses talons, et il s'allume une cigarette sitôt qu'il a posé le pied dehors. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalise que ses mains tremblent, et que sa gorge est tellement serrée qu'il peine à inhaler sa fumée.

Il a à peine le temps de tirer quelques bouffées qu'une voix retentit derrière lui :

« Alors c'est tout ?! »

Lorsqu'il se retourne, Newt est dressé devant lui, arborant une expression de férocité blessée comme d'autres portent leur linceul. Les traits de son visage sont durs, mais les yeux, eux, ne mentent pas, et Thomas comprend immédiatement que le blond est au bord des larmes – il comprend beaucoup moins ce qui les provoque.

« Quoi c'est tout ? A quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici avec lui ? » crache-t-il en retour sans réfléchir, dépassé par cette envie de blesser Newt qui le submerge tout entier.

« Et toi, à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici avec ma sœur ? Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins que tu es gay ?! » répond Newt avec violence, coupant le souffle de Thomas devant la virulence de l'attaque. Il entend un hoquet de stupeur derrière lui et son esprit vrille complètement.

Il jette sa cigarette et se rue vers Newt, le poing déjà levé, prêt à en découdre lorsque le regard du blond l'arrête. Newt a l'air sincèrement surpris, malheureux et désolé de la confession qui vient de lui échapper, et Thomas sait que s'il le frappait, le blond n'esquisserait pas le moindre geste pour se défendre.

Alors il abaisse sa main, baissant les armes par la même occasion. L'écho de ses pas résonne dans la rue – heureusement déserte – lorsqu'il se rapproche de Newt et son murmure couvre à peine ce bruit sourd.

« Pourquoi tu es venu avec lui ? »

Il espère que ses paroles ne sonnent pas aussi désespérées que dans sa tête.

« Parce que l'audience a fini tard, que je voulais prendre l'air et… Parce que le message de Sonya m'a mis en colère et que j'avais besoin de voir si c'était pareil avec d'autres qu'avec toi... » répond Newt sur le même ton en baissant la tête, accablé par le poids de sa culpabilité et de ses remords.

« Et alors ? » demande Thomas en maudissant l'espoir qu'il entend poindre dans sa voix.

« Non... » souffle Newt avec honnêteté. Les yeux orageux se plongent dans ceux de Thomas, orbes tumultueux qui font accélérer les battements de son cœur. Leur respiration est erratique, ils peinent à reprendre leur souffle tandis que leurs regards entretiennent cette conversation muette, celle qu'ils n'ont jamais osé tenir à voix haute.

_Rien n'est plus pareil depuis que je t'ai rencontré. _

_Tu as renversé mon monde et piétiné tout ce que je croyais être et ce en quoi je croyais. _

_Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. _

Ils ne diraient pas ça à voix haute, mais leurs corps vibrent à l'unisson de cette déclaration partagée, du soulagement qu'ils ressentent à l'idée d'avoir enfin lâché ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine sans prêter attention aux quelques clients qui viennent de sortir de la brasserie et qui les fixent avec perplexité. Ils s'embrassent avec l'énergie du désespoir de ceux qui ont failli se perdre et qui ont su se retrouver. Ils s'embrassent comme les deux idiots qu'ils sont, en pensant au temps qu'ils ont gâché et au soulagement de se voir accorder une deuxième chance.

Ils s'embrassent pendant un temps infiniment long, avec douceur et passion, avec langueur et émotion. Thomas ignore qui de Newt ou de lui pleure lorsqu'il sent ce goût salé sur sa langue, mais il décide qu'il s'en fiche parce que rien d'autre n'importe que ce corps pressé contre le sien et cette chaleur qui se diffuse dans la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière eux, et Thomas réalise qu'ils en ont oublié Sonya. Ils se retournent lentement, rentrant déjà la tête dans les épaules, mais alors que Thomas s'attendait à une tempête furieuse, c'est un immense éclat de rire qui sort de la bouche de Sonya.

« Mais qu'est-ce je suis débile... » peine-t-elle à lâcher entre deux hoquets de rire. « Je pensais que... Que vous aviez tous les deux des vues sur le proc' ! »

La jeune fille pleure presque de rire, pliée en deux sur le trottoir, et Thomas lance un regard perplexe à Newt, qui hausse les épaules d'un air désabusé – totalement contredit par le léger sourire narquois qui étire ses lèvres. Thomas aimerait comprendre à quel moment Sonya a pensé qu'il envisageait quelque chose avec Maillard, et surtout comment il a fait pour se planter autant sur les intentions de sa stagiaire, mais le fantôme des mains de Newt plane encore sur ses hanches et il ne peut plus penser à rien d'autre.

Sonya finit par se calmer, essuyant élégamment les traces de son fou rire au coin de ses yeux, et se rapproche d'eux avec un sourire dément.

« Allez venez les gars, on change de bar ça craint ici. »

Elle se glisse entre eux et leur attrape les bras, les traînant à sa suite vers des horizons plus cléments. Les garçons se laissent faire, encore un peu étourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les doigts de Newt viennent s'emmêler à ceux de Thomas, qui les agrippe fortement pour se convaincre que cette étreinte est réelle.

Plus tard, alors qu'il a sûrement trop bu et que Minho les a rejoints à la fin de son service, il prend quelques secondes pour fixer Newt qui trinque avec sa sœur en avalant son troisième shooter. Les deux blonds ont les yeux brillants, Minho s'immisce entre eux pour saisir l'un des verres et ils ont l'air heureux. Thomas est sur le point de se reculer, cruellement conscient d'être presque de trop dans cette scène familiale, quand une main entre dans son champ de vision pour lui tendre un verre.

C'est Sonya qui l'encourage à boire, un petit sourire sur le visage, tandis que Newt et Minho le fixent avec chaleur. Lorsque Thomas avale d'une seule gorgée l'alcool brûlant, il a enfin la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Il comprend alors que sans le vouloir, la porte de sa vie s'est ouverte largement pour y faire entrer ce nouveau monde dans lequel il peinait à s'installer.

Parfois, il est plus facile de laisser les autres faire à notre place ce qui nous effraie. Il est plus facile de se laisser entraîner – tout ce qu'il suffit de faire, c'est de laisser un espace assez grand pour que la nouveauté puisse s'y glisser.


	5. Epilogue

**Note : **Et voici l'épilogue de BCT ! Je suis vraiment fière d'avoir réussi à terminer cette histoire qui me tenait énormément à coeur, tout en réussissant à me contenir dans le nombre des chapitres (je devrais en prendre de la graine pour LLDS...). J'espère que vous avez apprécié, on se revoit bientôt pour d'autres aventures à l'Institut ou ailleurs !

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Ils ne reparlent pas de cette soirée pendant plus de deux semaines, durant lesquelles un statu quo s'installe.

Lorsque Thomas revient au bureau le lundi, Ava le questionne innocemment sur sa relation avec Sonya, et il lui répond de but en blanc qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle, qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles tout court, mais qu'il a beaucoup apprécié travailler avec elle. Sa boss semble se satisfaire de cet embryon de contact professionnel que son protégé conserve avec l'étudiante et n'insiste pas davantage sur le reste de ses confessions. Si Ava est une avocate réputée pour son tranchant et sa froideur imperturbable, elle sait aussi faire preuve d'une grande sensibilité et d'un instinct redoutable. C'est pourquoi Thomas n'est pas plus étonné que ça lorsque, le vendredi suivant, sa patronne lui lance « bon week-end à Newt et toi ! » avant de quitter le cabinet. Il est heureux qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions.

Janson est plus difficile à amadouer, mais les deux garçons peuvent se féliciter de leur professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Les maigres indices que Janson peut récolter sur l'existence d'une quelconque relation amoureuse entre eux se résument à quelques sourires échangés avant une audience, et il lui faudrait les espionner pour récolter plus de preuves. Or, avant d'être un requin assoiffé de sang, Janson est d'abord un être profondément orgueilleux : jamais il ne s'abaisserait à douter de quelqu'un qu'il a lui-même engagé. Newt et Thomas savent qu'il attend patiemment l'heure de la faute, et ils tentent tant bien que mal d'éviter le moindre faux-pas.

C'est que la juridiction est petite voyez-vous, et les bruits de couloirs vont bon train. Un greffier, qui était présent au bar le fameux vendredi soir, raconte à qui veut l'entendre que les deux avocats se sont battus dans la rue. Une parquetière jure avoir vu Thomas lancer sa bière au visage de Newt avant de prendre la fuite. Tout le barreau semble s'être donné le mot pour commenter l'éventualité d'une relation entre Newt et Maillard, entre Thomas et Maillard, voire entre les trois avec en bonus la charmante stagiaire du cabinet Paige. Seuls les principaux intéressés font comme si de rien n'était, mais Thomas décide de prendre les choses en main au bout de deux semaines de rumeurs incessantes.

Un midi, il invite Newt à manger dans un petit restaurant situé à mi-chemin entre leurs cabinets, suffisamment loin du tribunal pour être sûrs d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sur le ton de l'humour, il explique à Newt qu'il en a marre de voir son nom associé à celui de Maillard, et qu'il serait peut-être temps de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils vivent ensemble. Newt acquiesce, Newt comprend, et mieux que ça : Newt semble saisir à quel point franchir ce pas relève du miracle pour quelqu'un comme Thomas.

Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voulu s'engager, par peur de perdre une liberté chèrement acquise et jamais garantie. Quelqu'un qui soulève chaque jour le poids de sa propre solitude sans jamais chercher à partager son lourd fardeau. Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais envisagé de devenir un « nous » et qui, pour la première fois, accepte de se jeter dans le vide sans filet de sécurité.

Thomas est conscient qu'il n'est pas le seul dans cette situation, que Newt aussi a du mal à s'attacher vraiment et à admettre qu'il puisse être sympathique de partager sa vie avec un autre que soi. C'est d'ailleurs ce que le blond lui explique, donnant ainsi un véritable sens à son « rendez-vous » avec Maillard le soir de son propre rencard avec Sonya. Newt lui raconte son angoisse face à leur relation qui s'intensifiait au fil des jours et sa vexation lorsque Sonya l'avait averti de cette sortie en tête-à-tête. Il décrit cette décision impulsive d'accepter enfin l'invitation de Maillard à boire un verre, maigre tentative de se convaincre que Thomas ne compte pas plus que les autres personnes avec qui il a pu flirter auparavant.

Il dévoile cette amère déception de constater que rien ne ressemble à ce qu'il vit avec Thomas, à ce qu'il peut ressentir quand ils sont tous les deux. Ce dernier apprend à cette occasion que Maillard, loin d'être un idiot, a parfaitement compris qu'il servait uniquement de substitut durant cette soirée. Thomas trouve presque belle cette résilience dont le procureur a fait preuve en acceptant de sortir avec un homme qui pensait manifestement à un autre. Peut-être, hasarde-t-il, que Maillard gardait un œil sur Sonya tout en tournant autour de Newt - ils n'en sauront pas davantage, car la jeune fille part en Erasmus à la rentrée suivante.

A la fin de ce repas où ils ont chacun joué cartes sur table, ils se mettent d'accord sur le fait qu'il existe entre eux quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent nier et, qu'au fond, il serait _vraiment_ bête de gâcher. Aucun des deux ne se résout à dire à voix haute à quel point il est attaché à l'autre, mais ils deviennent la preuve vivante qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nommer quelque chose pour qu'il existe.

Les mois suivants, il n'est désormais plus rare de les voir se promener côte à côte, se rendant ensemble au Palais et arpentant de concert les couloirs défraîchis, travaillant en silence dans la salle réservée aux avocats. Ils s'asseyent l'un à côté de l'autre lors des audiences, à une exception notable près : lorsqu'ils sont dans deux camps opposés.

Cette situation arrive plus souvent que de rigueur, Janson et Ava entretenant plaisamment cette rivalité connue de tous entre leurs cabinets en s'arrangeant pour souvent plaider face à l'autre. Newt et Thomas prenant du galon auprès de leurs boss respectifs, ils s'affrontent de plus en plus souvent dans les prétoires, au grand plaisir avoué des greffiers et celui, plus mesuré, des magistrats.

Thomas ne l'avouerait que sous la torture, mais plaider contre Newt le galvanise autant que ça l'excite. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent chez Newt - qui a le mérite d'avoir le plus grand appartement - après ces joutes verbales, une toute autre sorte de combat a lieu entre eux. Cependant, à l'inverse de leurs plaidoiries officielles que départage le juge, l'apothéose de ces affrontements-là ne couronne aucun vainqueur - une aubaine me direz-vous, car chacun en ressort satisfait.

L'appartement de Newt, par ailleurs, subit quelques aménagements. Oh, il ne s'agit au départ que de petits riens, peu explicites. Quelques plantes qui viennent s'ajouter au décor, une brosse à dent qui squatte sur une tablette de salle de bains, des vêtements qui trouvent une place dans une armoire. Au fil des jours, Thomas essaime dans l'appartement des traces de son passage, des indices bénins qui trahissent sa présence de plus en plus fréquente. Des dossiers à lui commencent à traîner sur le large bureau du salon - au mépris de toutes les règles élémentaires de confidentialité -, une pile de romans qu'il aime lire avant de dormir trône sur la table de chevet, et il se surprend même un jour à oublier sa robe à côté de celle de Newt, dans la penderie de l'entrée.

Ce n'est que le jour où il s'entend proposer à Newt de ramener Gally dans les lieux qu'il comprend qu'ils ont passé un cap. Newt et lui sont affalés sur le canapé, sirotant un verre de vin tout en lisant un même dossier - toujours ce respect scrupuleux des règles déontologiques... - quand l'idée lui vient. Il songe à quel point son chat se sentirait bien dans cet endroit trois fois plus grand que son placard à balai, mais il ne réalise la portée de ses mots qu'au moment où seul le silence de Newt lui répond.

Il lève les yeux vers le blond en tentant de dissimuler son air timide, mais seule une profonde émotion se lit sur le visage de Newt. L'on pourrait croire, à en juger par leurs sourires graves et leurs yeux brillants, qu'ils viennent de sceller leurs fiançailles, mais il s'agit en réalité de si peu - et tellement pour eux.

Un mois plus tard, Thomas rend les clés de son studio. Il ne laisse derrière lui que quelques chaises de jardin que son propriétaire saura certainement réutiliser, et une légère mélancolie en pensant à la vue sur les toits de la ville qu'il n'aura plus. Pas un instant il ne songe à revenir sur sa décision, pour la bonne raison que chez Newt, il ne regarde plus par la fenêtre en imaginant briser les vitres et s'envoler vers l'extérieur. Il a trouvé un endroit qui lui permet de garder les pieds sur Terre sans avoir pour autant cette morbide impulsion de s'écraser, et il ne remerciera jamais assez Newt pour ça.

-X-

La première fois que Thomas croise Maillard après le fiasco de la soirée, le magistrat se montre étonnamment cordial envers lui, bien que conservant une certaine réserve. Ce jour-là, Thomas prend racine dans un couloir avec Newt et l'une de leurs consœurs, et les trois avocats sont penchés sur un Code civil, déchiffrant avec difficulté une jurisprudence complexe. Newt doit plaider dans une demi-heure devant le juge aux affaires familiales, et ils s'échinent à faire tenir bon gré mal gré l'argumentaire qu'il s'apprête à lui servir - cependant, les affaires familiales sont loin d'être la spécialité de Thomas, et Newt et leur collègue divergent sur l'interprétation d'une décision.

Aussi, lorsque Maillard passe dans le couloir, l'avocate le hèle pour lui demander son aide, faisant fi de toutes les rumeurs qui courent parmi le Barreau sur les relations houleuses de ces trois-là. Le procureur se stoppe, semble hésiter lorsqu'il reconnaît les deux hommes, puis leur adresse un hochement de tête imperceptible avant de s'avancer vers le groupe. D'une voix claire et neutre, Newt expose sa question, et Maillard se joint à leurs réflexions comme si de rien n'était. Il rebondit sur une remarque de Thomas comme s'il n'avait pas passé le dernier mois à le fusiller du regard comme un jardinier dont on piétinerait les plates-bandes. Il argumente contre Newt comme s'il n'avait pas patienté le reste de la soirée que ce dernier les rejoigne dans le bar, guettant son portable dans l'attente d'un sms qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Thomas comprend alors qu'avant d'être un homme soumis à ses désirs et pétri d'orgueil, Maillard est avant tout un professionnel de grande qualité. Il prend conscience que jamais il ne leur tiendra rigueur de ce qui a pu se dérouler entre eux. Qu'il ne torpillera jamais une plaidoirie de Newt ou l'une des siennes malgré la blessure d'amour-propre qui a sans aucun doute résulté de toute cette histoire. Il dévisage Maillard qui se passe une main absente dans les cheveux tout en écoutant l'avocate qui lui explique son point de vue, et leurs yeux se croisent brièvement.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'une amitié est sur le point de naître avec le magistrat, mais ils ont chacun gagné le respect de l'autre - l'un en sachant se montrer brave pour réparer ses erreurs, l'autre en acceptant sa défaite face à quelque chose contre lequel il serait inutile de lutter.

Newt n'a pas perdu une miette de l'échange, et Thomas ne manque pas le petit sourire satisfait qui étire les lèvres du blond. Un rictus identique doit probablement s'étaler sur les siennes.

-X-

La cohabitation entre Newt et Thomas s'avère encore plus tranquille que ce que le brun aurait pu imaginer. A vrai dire, ils y gagnent quelques avantages insoupçonnés, bien loin de ce que quiconque pourrait imaginer pour un jeune couple venant de s'installer ensemble.

Ils décident de s'inscrire aux permanences pénales de nuit, ce que Thomas ne s'était jamais résolu à faire. Il a toujours eu conscience qu'il s'agit d'un passage quasi-obligé pour un avocat pénaliste, et il ignore comment il est arrivé à passer entre les mailles du filet si longtemps. Ainsi, ils se lancent dans l'aventure en s'arrangeant pour être de garde les mêmes nuits, ce qui fonctionne plutôt bien - ils soupçonnent la Bâtonnière d'être l'une de leurs plus ferventes supportrices. Ces soirs-là, ils se tiennent compagnie mutuellement par tous les moyens possibles, entamant de folles parties de Cluedo qu'ils ne terminent jamais car l'un des deux finit inévitablement par être appelé. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, et surtout pas au principal concerné, mais il arrive que Thomas emprunte la voiture que le cabinet Janson met à la disposition de l'avocat de garde - question de mutualisation des moyens vous comprenez.

Ils aiment ces nuits blanches pendant lesquelles ils parlent des heures, de leur enfance, de leur famille, de leurs envies ou de leur prochaine destination de vacances. Ce sont ces heures sombres qui voient naître leurs premières idées communes, qui sont les témoins de leurs folles ambitions, de leurs plans démesurés, et surtout de leurs premiers projets à deux. Ils y fomentent milles programmes, visitant des sites de voyage et étalant de larges planisphères sur le parquet du salon. Ils se rêvent en ténors du barreau, débattant férocement des affaires médiatiques en affûtant des arguments imaginaires qu'ils auraient évidemment utilisé l'un contre l'autre.

Plus que cette rivalité de cour d'école, c'est surtout durant ces astreintes que leur complicité et que leur complémentarité se forgent. Lorsqu'ils sont appelés, ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre au cas où un problème se présenterait, et le téléphone de celui qui reste est toujours prêt à accueillir l'appel de l'autre, qui rencontrerait une difficulté juridique réclamant un accès à Internet plus performant ou une documentation plus étoffée que celle qui peut être fournie au commissariat.

C'est au cours d'une de ces nuits que Sonya appelle Newt sur Skype, rendue insomniaque par un léger mal du pays. Thomas tente de se dissimuler, recroquevillé à l'autre bout du canapé, mais les fréquents coups d'œil que lui lance Newt excèdent Sonya qui finit par lancer d'un ton moqueur :

« Salut Thomas, tout va bien ? »

Newt ne tente même pas de nier, et c'est un Thomas penaud qui expose son visage à la lumière blafarde de l'écran. La jeune fille est radieuse, et son sourire goguenard ne faiblit pas lorsqu'elle lui demande s'il se plaît dans l'appartement de Newt.

Juste avant que l'appel ne se termine, Sonya fait tout de même remarquer à Newt qu'il pourrait prévenir leurs parents qu'il s'est enfin installé avec quelqu'un, et les deux garçons échangent un regard gêné. Ils aimeraient affirmer qu'ils estimaient seulement ne pas avoir à rendre de comptes une fois leur indépendance acquise, mais la vraie raison de ce silence reste le fait qu'ils ont littéralement _la trouille_ de rendre tout cela officiel.

Et pourtant, ils se jettent à l'eau.

Thomas affronte le premier repas chez ses beaux-parents - Dieu ce que ce terme l'angoisse - avec un stoïcisme qui n'aurait pas fait rougir Sénèque. Il présente Newt à ses propres parents à l'occasion de l'un des rares appels vidéos qu'il leur passe - et tout se déroule anormalement bien.

Les choses se révèlent encore plus faciles, si cela était possible, avec leurs amis. Le gang de Thomas est évidemment hystérique, le groupe de Newt prend la nouvelle avec plus de mesure - même si Minho avoue à Newt par la suite qu'Alby et lui ont sabré le champagne en apprenant que Newt s'est _enfin_ casé sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont au bar, lorsque Thomas glisse l'air de rien que Teresa est en train de chercher du travail dans la région et que Minho rougit légèrement en piquant du nez dans son verre, Newt ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander avec un sourire taquin s'il préfère le Ruinart ou le Veuve Clicquot.

-X-

Les jours défilent, les semaines passent, les mois s'écoulent, et Thomas se surprend à ne plus les compter. Le temps devient une unité de mesure relative, et il se replonge à corps perdu dans son travail pour lequel il a retrouvé toute sa passion - parce qu'il n'est désormais plus seul pour affronter tout ce que le monde extérieur contient de difficultés.

Lorsque Janson vient le trouver avec un rictus mauvais, l'accusant d'avoir déstabilisé Newt en correctionnelle pour affaiblir sa plaidoirie, ce dernier est là pour affirmer qu'il n'a plus quinze ans et qu'il sait séparer la vie privée de la vie professionnelle.

Lorsqu'un homme accusé de violences conjugales refuse catégoriquement d'avoir Thomas comme avocat commis d'office car il a appris qu'il sortait avec un homme, Newt est là pour retenir les poings de Thomas qui menacent de s'abattre sur l'enfoiré - il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient deux à réchauffer les bancs des cellules de garde à vue.

A chaque instant de doute, de découragement ou d'euphorie, Newt est là, que ce soit à sa demande ou guidé par sa simple intuition. Ils traversent leur quotidien en tandem, l'un reposant sur l'autre avec une facilité telle que Thomas se demande comment il a fait pour survivre avant. Il se demande parfois s'il est réellement sain de vivre dans une telle osmose avec quelqu'un, de se sentir comme une partie d'un tout qui n'est vraiment complet que lorsqu'ils sont réunis. Il ne s'appesantit pas longtemps sur ces questionnements car très vite, un appel téléphonique tombe, un client demande à le rencontrer, Ava lui fourre un énorme dossier dans les bras et il se laisse entraîner avec ferveur dans une nouvelle affaire.

Et arrive le jour où commence le reste de sa vie d'avocat.

Le matin, il repasse sa robe avec un soin maniaque, vérifie attentivement que son rabat n'est pas taché, recompose patiemment le dossier qu'il a éparpillé la veille au soir sur le bureau du salon. Lorsqu'il a fini tout ça, Newt lui sert un café noir et sans sucre, qu'il peine à siroter tant sa gorge est serrée.

Ils échangent quelques mots vides de sens, Thomas sait qu'il doit être livide et il sent ses doigts trembler contre la pochette cartonnée qui contient son dossier de plaidoirie. Il déglutit péniblement, boit une gorgée d'eau pour étancher la soif ardente qui s'est emparée de lui. Il ne se sent définitivement pas prêt, et il ignore s'il le sera un jour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le Tribunal, il se prend à regretter d'avoir choisi ce métier. Il se dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour reculer, qu'il est encore temps de faire demi-tour et qu'il peut toujours se faire porter pâle - une soudaine grippe qui l'aurait cloué au lit, quel malheur. Il s'arrête net, incapable d'effectuer les quelques pas qui le sépare des lourdes portes en bois, et il sent Newt en faire de même à ses côtés. Alors qu'il s'est toujours refusé au moindre geste de complicité en public, Thomas agrippe la main du blond dans un ultime sursaut désespéré et tourne la tête vers lui. Son regard rencontre celui du blond, et ce qu'il peut y lire lui fait plus de bien que tous les discours d'encouragement du monde. Les yeux de Newt reflètent une confiance absolue, une sérénité qui l'avait désertée jusqu'à présent.

Alors il souffle un bon coup, serre une ultime fois la paume de Newt contre la sienne, et va rejoindre Ava qui l'attend déjà de pied ferme. Il ne pense plus à reculer face au défi qui l'attend, il ne songe plus à une éventuelle désertion. Lorsqu'il revêt sa robe tout en s'installant sur le banc de la défense, toutes ses pensées sont orientées vers un seul but : l'acquittement qu'il espère obtenir pour son client, accusé de braquage en bande organisée.

Après quatre longs jours d'audience, lorsqu'il se lève pour plaider dans le silence religieux de la Cour d'assises, il sent le regard du public peser sur son dos. Mais il n'a plus peur désormais - il sait que Newt est parmi eux.

Et si Newt est là, tout ira bien.

**_FIN_**


End file.
